


M.G.G/S.R Oneshots

by simpforboys



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 55,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforboys/pseuds/simpforboys
Summary: matthew gray gubler and spencer reid oneshots!for the spencer reid imagines, it's bau!reader because i am such a sucker for spencer having a crush on the reader at work. (unless stated otherwise)*all are female!reader and use she/her pronouns*so many different povs i cringe
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. “You’re Mine.” (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: y/n gets jealous  
> warnings: language, jealousy, making out  
> a/n: i wrote this on tumblr and i was on early season 2

After a long case in Texas, the team decided to head out for drinks. Gideon said no, and Hotch declined because he wanted to head home to Haley and Jack.

sitting at a booth with Morgan, Penelope, and JJ, my gaze was directed on the tall brunette at the other side of the room, chatting with a girl with shoulder length black hair. her bright smile was flirtatious as she giggled at Spencer's nervous rambling.

the bar was filled with all kinds of people, but the genius talking to the shorter woman was the only one who interested me. god, i was in love with the damn fool ever since i first started.

"if looks could kill, i would say Spencer would be dead by now" JJ teased, alerting my team to look for what i was transfixed on.

"is it Spencer, or the girl he's talking to?" Morgan smirked. i slapped his arm in a playful manner, rolling my eyes. "hey!" he laughed, taking a sip from his drink.

"aw! does y/n have a crush on our fellow doctor?" Garcia grinned, as i stuffed my face in my hands. "stop" i whined, pulling out the 'p'.

"just go talk to him" JJ suggested, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. "and say what? 'hey bitch back off, i'm in love with this man'?" i sarcastically responded.

"yes, exactly that" Derek answered. they all started to shove me out of the redish brown booth. i fought back, but quickly realized i was on my feet outside the table. i huffed, giving the three of them the finger.

"good luck, sugar!" Garcia winked, waving me off. "just go for it, babygirl" Morgan incouraged. "you got this y/n!" JJ smiled.

i glanced back over to where the two were standing, seeing the girl's hand running up and down Spencer's bicep through his white button up. my blood began to boil more, seeing my best friend standing there uncomfortably. his gaze was anywhere but her, trying to distract himself.

straightening out my deep blue dress and taking a quick shot, i pushed myself through the dancing bodies, putting on a fake smile. "babe there you are!" i said, subtly pushing the girls hand off of him and replacing mine on his bicep. Spencer looked at me confused, but my eyes told him to just play along. picking up on it, he subtly nodded and looked at the short girl in front of us.

"i've been looking everywhere for you, baby." i smiled, kissing his cheek before looking at the black haired woman. "who's this?" i asked, slight satisfacton running through me when i saw her shocked face. "Amber" she answered.

"hi, Amber. i'm y/n, now if you'll excuse us i think it's time for Spence and i to head home if you know what i mean" i winked, grabbing Spencer's hand. Amber started to mumble something, but i already pulled Spencer away. i shot the team a quick smile, bringing Spence out the door of the bar.

the two of us stood there, not saying anything. deciding to make a move, i handed Spencer my keys. "drive me home?" i asked, looking into his light brown eyes and he sheepishly nodded.

the car ride was silent, the light music on the radio the only sound. i was sitting in the passenger seat, toying with the end of my dress as i looked out the window. i wouldn't be surprised if Spencer could feel my jealousy over here.

pulling up to my apartment building, Spencer handed me the keys, as i motioned for him to follow me.

once we got to the door, i unlocked it and walked in with Spence following me. closing the door behind him, he stood awkwardly not knowing what to say.

debating my emotions, i sighed. "fuck it" i mumbled, grabbing Spencer's collar and bringing his lips to mine. he didn't kiss back right away, probably from the shock, but then placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. wrapping my hands around his neck, he deepened the kiss.

walking back to my bedroom, i kicked the door close as i pushed the doctor onto the bed. "Spence?" i asked inbetween kisses. "hm?" he hummed, beginning to unzip my dress. i tugged on his hair, whispering in his ear, "you're mine."


	2. "I'm Here" (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader is a single mother who's child gets taken  
> warnings: angst, language, child's death, violence (so so sorry), some dark shit

"hello?" i answered my personal cell.

"y-y/n?" the person asked with a choked sob.

"yes? hello?" i asked, my heart rate quickening.

"i-i'm so s-sorry!" the voice sobbed into the phone, and it finally clicked. the voice was coming from my sister who was watching my son. "Lisa, i need you to tell me what's wrong." i placed my phone in between my ear and shoulder, starting to breath deeper and faster.

"he's gone!" she let out. i froze, my phone dropping. the loud thump it made on the floor caused my coworkers to look in my direction, as i fell to my knees. Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid rushed over. Reid grabbed my body, embracing me into a tight hug as Prentiss picked up my phone. i cried into Spencer's shoulder, as Hotch ran over asking what was the matter. Emily's face dropped, and she quickly said, "someone took Liam."

the team quickly hopped into the SUV's, Spencer sat beside me with our hands intertwined, rubbing small circles onto the back of my hand. i tried to control my breathing and my tears but it all came falling down when we arrived at the scene.

my sister was crying to the police as they asked her questions, and i ran over to her and took her into a tight hug. "i'm so sorry!" she cried into my neck.

Hotch walked over to me, once Lisa and i pulled away. "y/l/n, we're going to need to ask you questions" he said, and i softly nodded. Morgan, Emily, and Gideon were analyzing the crime scene. a forced entry.

a few days later we finally found a lead. Peter Skaville was responsible, and Garcia found an address. Hotch drove quickly down the deserted streets, considering it was around 2am.

we pulled up to a single story house, everyone jumping out of the vehicle. "y/l/n, stay back." Hotch ordered.

"what?" i asked in shock, gun in hand. "Hotch, will all due respect i'm going into that damn house." i said sternly.

the SWAT team busted down the door, us all loading into the small house. each room would be yelled with a 'clear!' until Morgan grabbed all of our attention to the basement door open. Hotch and Gideon raced down the steps with me hot on their tail.

i saw our unsub, standing there with a gun pointed at my Liam's chest. i sucked in a breath, my heart shattering as tears whelled up in my eyes when i saw the state Liam was in. blood was running down his nose, he looked like he hadn't slept in ages and tears were streaming down his already red stained cheeks.

"Peter, put the gun down" Gideon told him. "mommy!" Liam yelled at me, as i smiled weakly at the young boy. Spencer stood closly next to me, all of our guns pointed towards the unsub.

"put the weapon down!" Morgan yelled, but Peter made no move. instead, two gunshots were heard. i barely had time to react when suddenly the unsub shot Liam, and Spencer shot Peter in the head.

i ran over to Liam, Hotch and Morgan yelling for medics. i craddled the boy into my arms, the flesh now turning red. tears streamed down my face as i sobbed into the boy. "you're gonna be alright, okay baby? i'm here, momma's here." i whispered into his ear.

"mommy, help me" he mumbled so quiet i almost didn't catch it. "mommy has help on the way, okay? stay strong for me, love" i weakly smiled, looking down at his features. everything else became a blur as i stared at him. i saw the life draining from his eyes, as i pressed wet kisses onto his blood stained forehead.

"mommy loves you so much, alright? you know that? i love you so, so much" i sobbed, holding the tiny hand. "please," i pleaded, seeing the color drain from his face. "please, no. please, no" i sobbed.

by now the medics pried me away from the body, as i stayed in my position on the floor. Spencer caught my body as i went limp on the floor, and i cried into his chest. he was rubbing my back soothingly, whispering that it was gonna be alright.

around 30 minutes later, Gideon and Spencer helped me up off the floor and out into the SUV. i looked around, seeing Spencer's nose and eyes puffy as he gave me a sad smile. Hotch was fighting back tears, but i saw a one slip down his cheek. Morgan was rubbing his temples, wiping away his tears.

the team all had their own connection to my son, with Spencer being closest to him, almost like his dad. Hotch was like Liam's uncle, along with Morgan. Gideon was basically his grandpa, with Emily, Garcia, and JJ being his aunt. we were all a family.

and now our family was missing someone. my little boy.


	3. Mismatched Socks (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: matthew and reader wear their mismatched matching socks  
> warnings: fluff

waking up in the morning was never easy, especially when Matthew and i loved getting up past noon. 

i rolled over on my side after turning off the alarm, the time being 8am. face to face with my handsome boyfriend, his stubble brushed against my thumb as i gently traced his jaw. he slowly fluttered his eyes open, looking at me with tired eyes. 

"morning, love" he whispered, grabbing my waist and pulling my frame on top of him. i let out a tired laugh, burying my face into his neck. "how'd you sleep?" i asked, his hand gently rubbing up and down my bicep. 

"alright, how bout you?" he mumbled, kissing my temple. 

"okay" i answered, pressing my body closer to his warmth. 

"come on, we need to get up" he softly sighed, causing me to groan lightly. "it's too early" 

eventually we both made it out of bed, as i made my way towards the kitchen to make us coffee. 

bringing the hot mugs into the bedroom, i saw Matthew digging around for some pants. i quietly placed the mugs on the nightstand, and snuck up behind the boy. opening my hand, a smack was heard as Matthew shot up with a little jump and i bursted into laughter. 

"you think you're funny, huh?" he asked, turning to face me as i came down from my giggle fit. "i'm hysterical" i commented. 

"you won't be when i get you back" he replied, turning around again to find his pants. i smiled, finding clothes of my own. 

when Matthew and i started dating, he told me about how his grandmother always told him matching socks are bad luck. ever since, he got me hooked on mismatched socks. 

walking over to the dresser, i picked up two pairs of socks. taking a sock from each pair, i handed Matthew the mismatched socks. "blue and purple today?" he teased. 

"of course" i replied, slipping on the socks and my shoes. 

"ready to go?" he asked, taking the last sip of his drink. i nodded, taking the mugs to the sink. 

"let's go, pretty girl" Matthew stated, grabbing my hand and pressing a kiss on the back. i grinned, locking the door behind us. 

"why did we agree to this photo shoot so early again?" i asked, getting into the passenger side of the car. "because it was the only one available" the brunette replied, taking my hand as he started to drive. 

"i love you" i told him, kissing his knuckles. i saw a large smile play onto his lips. 

"i love you more" he responded.


	4. "You Scared Me" (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: reid talks down the unsub face to face, scaring the reader   
> warnings: guns, fluff, angst, language   
> a/n: based off 3x16

looking at the bulletin board, the sound of the police stations's door opening caused me to turn my head. seeing Spencer walk in quickly, he barely acknowledged me as he looked over the victims and notes. 

"what's up, Spence?" i asked, looking at his face. his brows were furrowed, his eyes quickly scanning the pictures. "Owen isn't visiting his mother's grave, y/n. he's coming here." he said, walking outside with me hot on his trail. 

Owen was rounding the corner, gun in his hand. "y/n, hold this" Spencer told me, tossing his gun. "w-what? Reid!" i replied, grabbing the gun firmly and placing it at the armed man. aiming at Owen, Prentiss rushed out of the building behind me and followed suit. "what is he doing?" she muttered to me. "i have no clue" i responded. 

a black SUV soon pulled up, the agents jumping out. we all watched intently as Reid talked to Owen, my palms quickly becoming sweaty. no vest, no weapon, what the hell is he thinking? 

a couple minutes passed, and Owen finally placed the weapon down in the street. we all ran up, Morgan pulling out his handcuffs and placing them on the teenager. i let out a sigh of relief, lowering the gun in my grip. 

i walked behind Morgan and Reid as they walked Owen into the station, watching as Reid gave Jordan the necklace. the two teenagers looked at each other, before Derek pulled away the killer. 

Spencer turned around, avoiding my gaze.   
i walked up to the man, looking him into the eyes. "don't. don't pull that shit again." i said sternly. he looked down, but quickly shot up once i was wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, burrowing my head in his neck. he immediately reciprocated the affection, his arms around my frame. 

a sigh of content left my mouth. "you scared me, Spence." i told him softly. 

"i'm sorry" he responded just as quiet. 

"please, don't do that again." i begged. 

"you know i can't promise you that, y/n." he whispered. 

later on the jet, everyone was asleep. sitting down across from Spencer, he glanced up at me with a small smile. 

"you know Hotch could fire you for what you pulled today." i said quietly. 

"i know." he responded in a whisper. 

"so why did you do it?" i asked, looking at the brunette. 

"i.. i just felt like it was my turn to save one." he answered. i gave him soft eyes, silently nodded. i grabbed his hand, interlacing our fingers. placing soft kisses on his knuckles, he used his other hand to move a piece of hair out of my face. 

"i love you, you know? i love you a lot." i told him. 

a small smile danced onto his lips. 

"i love you too, y/n."


	5. Panic (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: reader and spencer go undercover to an underground cult to investigate child abuse  
> warnings: angst, guns, anxiety, some fluff, violence  
> based off 4x3

"just say our first names, and we are not FBI agents. we are child services." i reminded the woman next to me, giving Reid my gun and badge.

soon enough, Nancy and i were walking into the church with Spencer and Cyrus following behind with quite a bit of space. 

Benjamin showed us to the school house, as i sat down in front of a young woman with blonde hair. "hi" i softly smiled at her. she explained to Reid and i what the church and school is like, before sitting up straight. "what is this about?" she asked. 

"we received a call for child abuse, that an adult might be doing inappropriate acts with a child." i responded. 

"is it so wrong for a husband to lay with his wife?" the teenager asked defensively. 

"Jessica you're 15" Reid said in shock. our conversation was quickly cut short as Cyrus came in and started to clear the building. i looked worriedly at Spencer, hopping down into the underground tunnel. 

"what the hell are we supposed to do?" Nancy asked. 

"i don't know, but stay calm" Reid replied. 

the tunnel lead to a wide room, woman, children, and men stood there with fear present on their faces. 

in the crowded room, i tried to control my breathing as my chest felt heavy. i felt a hand grab mine, as i looked up at the man next to me. he gave me a quiet nod, as i reciprocated the small advance. 

"i'm going to talk to them." Nancy said, walking up. 

"Nancy!" i said, but got cut off by two men holding large guns. 

i sighed, heading back to Reid. gunshots and poundings were heard from above, as a little girl with blonde hair attached herself to my leg. i gently rubbed her hair, looking at Reid as i saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes. 

an hour later men started to gather the women and children back upstairs, but they motioned for Reid and i to sit. 

"which one of you is the FBI agent?" Cyrus growled. the pounding in my chest returned, as he aimed the gun at Spencer. "it's me." i said. 

Cyrus grabbed my hair, pulling me towards a storage space. i groaned in pain, as he continued to beat and throw me around.

"i can take it." i mumbled, hoping Rossi and Hotch could understand me. 

Cyrus threw another blow, as i fell onto the floor. "i can take it." i signaled again. 

he soon left the room, as i slowly stood up to look at my appearance in the broken mirror. my head was throbbing, a black eye, busted lip, and a small cut on the forehead. not that bad. 

another hour passed, as Kathy came to help me into a bedroom. she grabbed a wash cloth and a cup of water, helping to clean up my cuts. 

"Kathy, i'm going to need your help to get out of here." i told her. 

"why?" she asked

"Cyrus is planning a mass suicide." i said. she didn't respond to me. 

"Kathy, i know it was you who made the call." i told her, but she quickly grabbed her things and left the room. 

thirty minutes later, a man came in and grabbed my arm. he forced me into the chapel, letting go of me to go stand by Cyrus. i looked around the room, my face softening as i saw Spencer. 

the brunette man stood next to me, looking over my features. "it's not as bad as it looks." i told him, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.   
"i'm so sorry, y/n." he whispered. i instantly craved his touch, but i had to resist myself from hugging the genius. 

the same man returned to me, pulling me away from Spencer forcefully. i glanced at him one last time, seeing sadness in his features. 

the sunset quickly faded, the sky dark. i placed my boot in between the blinds, trying to communicate with someone. 

"i can get the women and children into the tunnels, if you tell me when you're coming." i repeated multiple times, until i saw a red laser on the wall. 

"okay, i see you. when are you coming?" i asked. the laser flashed three times. 

"3am?" i asked. the laser went up and down, as i mumbled out a response. 

two hours later, Kathy returned into the room. i quickly sat up. "Kathy, we need to get the children out of here." i told her sternly. 

"you were right. the entire house is filled with gas." she said, panic evident in her voice. 

"my team is coming here at 3am. i need your help Kathy" i told her. 

"it's 2:45, we have to go now." the blonde responded, helping me up. we started yelling for the children. 

"where is the man i came in with?" i asked Kathy. 

"he's in the chapel with Cyrus." she answered, her voice shaky. 

we followed the children out, when i saw Morgan. 

"Morgan!" i yelled, as he ran over. "y/l/n, where's Reid?" he asked, placing a hand on my arm and looking me over. 

"he's in the chapel, we need to go get him." i said, about to return into the building. 

"y/n, you're staying here. i'm going to get him, alright?" Morgan nodded at me. i let out an aggravated sigh, as shouting was heard. Jessica ran back into the building. 

"y/l/n, get everyone out of here." Morgan instructed, as the SWAT team and i helped the children run down the hill. i was met with Rossi, Prentiss, and Hotch, until the building bursted into flames. 

i watched the smoke come up, my eyes blurry. i looked around the outside quickly, hoping that i could see Reid and Morgan. 

two figures stumbled out, and i let out a sob as i ran over to Reid. our limbs tangled each other, as we hugged tightly. he peppered my face in kisses, as i sobbed into his shoulder. 

"i.. i thought y..you were gone." i cried, feeling his lips on my forehead. "i'm right here, y/n. i'm okay." 

back on the jet, everyone else slept. i was wide awake, laying on the couch of the jet. my boyfriend crawled on top of me, his head resting on my chest with his arms curled around my waist. 

his eyes were closed, as i massaged his scalp. his soft curls engulfed my fingers, as i stared down at the man. 

"i hope you don't blame yourself for what happened to me." i whispered. 

his head looked up, softness on his features. 

"it was my choice, bub." i told him quietly. 

"don't ever do that again, please. i don't like seeing you hurt." he whispered. 

placing a soft kiss on his lips, my fingers continued to work their way through his hair. 

"did Cyrus hurt you?" i asked when i pulled away. 

"a few kicks to the stomach. but he kicks like Hotch." the tired genius joked. a soft smile formed on my face, as Spencer placed his head back down. a few minutes later, we were sound asleep.


	6. Rumple Buttercup (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader is a second grade teacher and matthew makes a special appearance   
> warnings: pure fluff

"i'll see you later, bubba." Y/n pressed a kiss to Matthew's cheek, as he gave her a small smile as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door and towards the school. 

a few hours passed, the time now being nine forty two am. Y/n gathered all her students on the colorful rug, saying she had a surprise guest that should be here any moment. 

"Mrs. Gubler, can you give us a hint?" Dylan, a little boy with dirty blonde hair asked. 

"well," the woman started, but got cut off by knocking on the door. 

"that must be him!" Y/n smiled at her students, walking over to the door. the h/c haired woman grinned at the tall man, dressed in his Rumple costume. 

Y/n opened the door, as Matthew walked in. 

"hey kids!" the man cheered, the kids all shooting up excitedly to run up to the tall figure. 

Y/n let out a giggle as she watched her husband get bombarded with questions.   
"alright guys, come sit down so our guest can read you a story." she told the small children, leading them back to the colorful rug. 

Matthew slipped off the Rumple mask, a shine on his forehead as his brown hair stuck to his sweaty skin. 

the tall man sat down in the smaller chair, the sight making Y/n smile as she sat down on a desk. 

"my name is Matthew Gray Gubler, and i'm going to tell you guys about Rumple's story." Matthew grinned at the small children. 

Y/n walked over to Matthew, handing him the hard covered book. 

"are you related to Mrs. Gubler?" Kendall, a bright girl with deep brown hair asked. 

"no, Kendall. Matthew and i are married." i answered the small child. 

"are you guys going to have babies?" Jackson asked. 

heat rose on Y/n's face, as she was trying to stammer out a response. "Yes." Matthew answered flatly, sending the blushing woman a wink. 

Matthew began the story, the eager kids listening intently. 

Y/n watched her husband in awe. he had always been amazing with kids, but seeing him with her students always made her heart flutter. 

a particular three pages were coming up. they were and always had been Y/n's favorite pages, ever since she'd read the book. 

the words fell from Matthew's lips, tears blurred the woman's vision. 

"and that's when Rumple realized

everyone is weird

that's what makes us great." 

Matthew looked up at his wife, knowing all to well those were her favorite words. she sent him a small smile, as he continued on with the ending. 

as the man closed the book, he handed it back to Y/n as she set it up on her white board. she listened as the students asked Matthew questions. 

ten minutes went by, as Matthew was goofing around with the small children. Y/n gasped as Matthew made his way over to the woman, his face with covered with marker. 

"oh my gosh" the h/c haired girl gushed, looking over his cheeks at the drawings. he smiled at her, "you like?" he asked. a laugh left Y/n's mouth, as the kids were begging Matthew to come play more, or tell them more stories. 

"do you guys want to see a magic trick?" Matthew asked the students. the kids nodded excitedly, as Y/n sat down her office chair. 

"what's your name?" Matthew asked Nelly. 

"Nelly!" the black haired girl answered cheerfully. 

"Nelly, can you check behind your ear for me?" Matthew grinned. the tiny child confusedly touched her ear, only to be shown with shock. 

"a quarter!" she jumped, causing the other students to gasp. 

Y/n glanced at her watch, seeing it was lunch time for the kids. 

"i'm so sorry to cut this short, but it's time for lunch!" she announced to the kids, who all said their goodbyes to Matthew and grabbed their lunches. they all ran out the door, leaving the costumed man and Y/n alone. 

"i finally get to kiss you" the woman sighed, grabbing Matthew's head and eagerly pulling him towards her. his arms wrapped around her waist, deepening the kiss. 

moments passed and the two eventually pulled apart, as Y/n rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

"thank you for coming today" she sighed. 

"of course, you know i always love to come hang out." Matthew responded. 

"i love you so much, Gube." Y/n said. 

"i love you so much more, Mrs. Gubler" Matthew smirked. 

"so when are we going to make those babies?" the man teased.


	7. The Bartender (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: spencer uses his tricks to pick up the bartender, then saves her  
> warnings: angst, fluff, kidnapping, language  
> based on 4x9

wiping down the counter, Y/n looked up as she saw a man around her age. he was very attractive, if you asked her. 

"can i help you with anything?" the y/h/c haired woman asked. 

"hi, my name is Doctor Spencer Reid, i'm with the FBI. have you seen this man?" Spencer asked. 

"that's not a lot to go off of." Y/n responded, setting down her glass she finishing cleaning. 

the doctor took a pen, placing it against the drawing. 

"he would have a scar above his right eyebrow," Spencer started. 

Y/n watched with interest, as the brunette continued to speak. the pen moved swiftly in the paper, leaving no trace. 

an amused look played onto Y/n's face, as the doctor made eye contact with her, a small smile on his face. 

"wow, smart, talented, and handsome." the young woman teased. 

a small tint of pink rose to Spencer's cheeks, as he let out a small cough. "could you give us a call if you see him?" he asked. 

"of course, but could i still call if i don't see him?" Y/n asked, her foot beginning to bounce rapidly. 

Y/n watched as Spencer smiled, nodding quickly. he mumbled out a thank you, before turning to walk away. 

"wait!" Y/n said, the man stopping in his tracks. 

"i don't have your number." she reminded him. 

"check behind your barrette." he smiled at her, turning around and walking off with the darker skinned man from earlier. she watched as the bald man patted Spencer on the back. 

confused, Y/n reached up to her y/h/c hair, pulling out a business card. 

Doctor Spencer Reid  
Behavior Analysis Unit  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

a small grin didn't go unnoticed by her coworker, but the male decided to keep it to himself instead of teasing the flustered girl. 

about a hour later, Y/n was getting ready to close up the bar. 

"last call!" the woman yelled, glancing around. 

she repeated the words, but quickly stopped when she saw a familiar man talking to a blonde in a neon green dress. 

Y/n carefully walked over to the two, noticing the scar above the male's right eyebrow. she glanced at the drink in front of the girl, taking the chance. she knocked over the glass, causing it to spill all over the green dress. 

the two glared at Y/n, as she apologized and offered to help the girl. 

quickly, Y/n grabbed the blonde's hand and lead her behind a door.

"stay here, please." Y/n told the woman, who confusedly watched as the bartender walked outside to call Spencer. 

the phone rung three times, before everything went black and Y/n fell to the floor.

Y/n was now tied up by her hands, as her kidnapper yelled at her to clean up her mess. 

"please, let me go." Y/n sobbed, hoping that Spencer was on the way. 

the man grabbed her hair, as she let out a whimpered sob. 

"shut the hell up and clean!" he yelled, forcing her head forward. 

Y/n continued to scrub at the blood, as he kept yelling harder. 

soon, the door was busted open. "FBI!" a deep voice was heard, and movement was made as the bald man from earlier tackled the killer. 

Spencer ran over to Y/n, carefully taking off her restraints. "please, get them off." she sobbed into Spencer's shoulder, as he threw the duct tape. quickly, he helped the y/h/c up, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

he lead the two out of the apartment, holding her closely as he took her over to the ambulance. 

twenty five minutes passed, as Spencer made his way back over to Y/n. 

"how are you feeling?" he asked her, watching as she got checked up by the medics. 

"good, surprising for what just happened to me." the woman joked, giving Spencer a small smile. 

he grinned at her, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. "thank you" she mumbled, her head leaning into his hand as he stroked her cheek gently. 

a few days later, Y/n was walking through a parking lot with her phone against her ear. 

"so are you going back to work?" Spencer asked through the phone. 

"uh, i quit my job at the bar. thinking about doing something else." the woman grinned. 

"like what?" Spencer questioned, taking a small package from a girl and mumbled a thanks. 

"did the envelope get there yet?" she asked, unlocking her car. silence was heard, as Y/n assumed he was opening up the small package. 

a wide grin played onto Spencer's face, pulling out his business card. flipping it over, he saw the words, date? pick me up Saturday at 6pm with a lipstick kiss next to it. 

"i'm thinking about pursuing magic." Y/n spoke through the phone, nervous about if Spencer would agree to her date. 

"that's great, Y/n. i have to go, but i'll see you on Saturday at 6pm." Spencer told the woman, trying to hide to blush on his cheeks. the phone call ended, as Spencer leaned back in his chair. 

"my man!" Derek congratulated, patting Spencer on the back.


	8. Scare Trail (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader and matthew visit a scare trail  
> warnings: fluff, talks about horror movie stuff(?), language

"are you going to protect me, Gube?" Y/n teased, her hands scrunching up the fabric of her oversized sweater. 

"more like you're going to be the one to protect me." Matthew replied, causing a small giggle to come from the girl next to him. 

the couple was standing in a medium sized line, waiting to be let into the mile long trail. screams could be heard along the track, which only excited the line more. 

"are you nervous?" Matthew asked, looking at the woman next to him. her h/c hair was thrown into a messy bun, a few strands out to frame her face. 

"a bit, mostly excited. can't wait to hear you scream." Y/n responded, a teasing smile on her face as the line moved up. 

the two finally made their way up to the front, as the worker let the couple in. 

"first one to scream loses." Y/n said, grabbing on tightly to Matthew's arm. 

"deal." he responded quickly, interlacing their fingers where their hands met. 

moments after the deal was made, a clown popped out behind a wall. the two jumped, but no scream was heard. 

they continued their way through the trail, Matthew guiding Y/n. the couple approached a Friday the 13th type room, as they slowly made their way into the dark hallway. 

bunkbeds were scattered across the room, as Matthew and Y/n looked around frantically. 

"Jason?" Y/n asked quietly, then a loud bang was heard next to them. 

a small yelp came from Matthew, as Y/n let out a laugh. "you lose." Y/n reminded him, but was interrupted when Jason got into Y/n's face. 

a small scream came from the woman, as Jason proceeded to follow the two out of the house. 

"i think you lose." Matthew teased, looking down at his girlfriend. 

"mhm. keep walking my protecter." Y/n replied, a small smile on her face. 

"i think it's your turn to lead." Matthew answered, taking his arm out of Y/n's grip. a slight look of betrayal was found on her darkened face. 

"fine. i'll protect you." she huffed, walking in front of the tall man. 

Matthew's grin widened as he watched the girl walk through the trail, every so often a person would pop out of a bush and scare her. laughs erupted from the man, as they approached the fun house from IT. 

"alright, bub. i need your arm again." Y/n said quickly, stopping in her tracks so Matthew can catch up with her. 

"well that lasted ten minutes." Matthew smirked, as the girl attached himself to his arm again. 

"shut up." Y/n playfully responded, as they worked their way through the hanging clown bags. 

"boo!" a voice yelled, giggles coming after. a Pennywise walked around the two, popping up in their faces. 

Y/n leaned closer to Matthew as the worker got into her face. he moved his arm so it was around her shoulders, and she was hugging his waist. 

they were about halfway through the trail, and Y/n let go of Matthew to take a breather. her sweaty skin was soon dry as she wiped it off with her sleeve. 

"you having fun?" Matthew asked, noticing his sweaty girlfriend. her loose hair stuck to her forehead, as she wiped off her nose. 

"yep. are you?" she asked, looking up at her tall boyfriend. a line of sweat coated his hairline, his brown curls sticking slightly to his forehead. 

"tons. thank you for coming with me." Matthew kissed Y/n's temple, as they continued their way. 

"of course i came. you know how much i love horror movies." Y/n grinned, pushing up her sleeves. 

her bare forearm stuck to Matthew's, as he intertwined their fingers and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. 

"your arm hair is tickling my arm" Matthew said, causing a loud laugh to erupt from Y/n. 

"i'm sorry, your highness. i'll make sure to shave my arm hair for your liking." Y/n playfully rolled her eyes. 

"don't. i like it" Matthew joked.

"okay, weirdo. your arm hair is tickling my arm too." Y/n answered, causing Matthew to let out a laugh that was quickly replaced by a scream. a man with a chainsaw popped out, it's loud noise caused Matthew to start walking faster, pulling Y/n with him. 

"aw did bubba get scared." Y/n taunted, grinning up at the man when they were safely away from the chainsaw man. 

"i don't get scared." Matthew sarcastically answered, as the pair walked up to the last house. 

the house resembled Ed and Lorraine's house from The Conjuring series. 

"are you ready?" Matthew asked, moving his brown hair out of his eyes. 

"i was born ready." Y/n responded. 

the two clutched onto each other, each knowing this would be the worst of the trail. the house was lead into the room with all of the haunted things. 

the two looked around carefully as they approached Annabelle's case. Y/n was closest to the glass, as she shoved herself into Matthew tighter. 

"fuck fuck fuck" Y/n whispered, grabbing onto Matthew's shirt. they made their way through the haunted room, then were met with the trail outside. 

a sigh of relief left Y/n's mouth, as she relaxed into Matthew. 

suddenly, the Nun jumped in front of the couple, causing both of them to scream and tense up. 

the Nun followed the two out of the trail, before staring at them and flashing them her sharp teeth. she turned around, walking back inside. 

"fucking hell." Matthew sighed, plopping down onto the grass. Y/n sat down next to him, laying down as she stared at the stars in awe. 

"that was super fun." Y/n said. 

"it was." Matthew responded, looking over to his girlfriend. her hair was smooshed against the grass, as her eyes twinkled with the stars. 

and that's when Matthew knew, that he couldn't get any better than her. he found the one.


	9. "Do Not Do That To Yourself" (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: reader comforts Reid after a case  
> warnings: angst, mentions of murder, mentions of DID, some fluff  
> based off 4x20

"Reid, it's time to go." Y/n said softly, standing next to Spencer on the roof. 

Spencer stayed quiet, continuing to stare out at the dock. 

"what's wrong, Spence?" the profiler asked, looking at the upset man. 

"we.. we've taken the victim into custody and let the abuser go free. i don't really, i don't see that as much of a win." Spencer answered, staring down at his feet. 

"yeah, but Spence, a lot of lives are going to be saved since Amanda is off the street. you know that." Y/n responded. 

"yeah. i just, i wish i could have noticed the signs in time to save Adam." 

"Spencer, it's not your fault. do not do that to yourself. none of us could have noticed. our profile was right, we just never considered the team dynamic could be locked inside one person's mind." 

"but i should've." Spencer looked away, as Y/n placed her hand in Spencer's. she slowly intertwined their fingers, looking for a sign to stop. seeing none, she brought a careful kiss to his hand. 

"talk to me, Spence. what is this really about?" she asked softly, as the man turned to fully look at the woman next to him. 

"Tobias Hankel." 

"Tobias Hankel, the man who drugged and tortured you for two days and almost killed you." 

"no, he didn't. the alter persona of his father did those things to me. the real Tobias Hankel saved my life. he brought me back from the dead." 

"you think because of Tobias you owe Adam?" 

Spencer looked Y/n in the eyes, giving her hand a soft squeeze. 

"i know he's still in there somewhere." 

Y/n embraced Spencer in a hug, slowly rubbing his back. he answered her hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Bub, you have to understand that we can't save everyone." Y/n whispered, softly playing with Spencer's brown curls. 

"i.. i know that, Y/n." he responded, squeezing Y/n's waist tighter. the woman let Spencer use her for comfort. 

"can you go with me, Y/n?" 

"go where, Bub?" 

"to visit Amanda." 

so here the two were, as Y/n stood next to Spencer as she watched Spencer ask Amanda questions. 

"how many times are you going to visit me?" Amanda asked, standing up. she looked Spencer in the eye. 

"as many times as it takes to find Adam." Spencer responded. 

Amanda and the woman walked out of the room, as Y/n watched Spencer. 

he looked at himself in the mirror, then looked at Y/n. 

he engulfed her in his arms, letting his head rest on her shoulder. 

"it's alright, Spence." she whispered, taking his head in her hands. she wiped his falling tear away, looking at his sad eyes. 

"i love you, you know? and there is so much more people out there to save. i know this case was hard on you, Bub. but think about all the lives we've saved, and how much more we're going to save." Y/n whispered. 

"thank you" Spencer responded quietly, looking deep into Y/n's e/c eyes. he slowly melted their lips together, as they both got lost into the kiss. 

Y/n soon realized what was going on, and pulled away. 

"Spence, i know you're upset. and as much as i liked that, you're not in the right headspace right now. let's go home, alright?" Y/n whispered. 

"no, Y/n. i may be upset right now, but i know i have feelings for you. and, hell i think i'm in love with you. and i can't keep fighting it anymore." 

Y/n's mouth was gaped open, as she soon grinned at Spencer. 

"it's about time. i've been in love since i first laid eyes on you." she placed another kiss on Spencer's lips, as a grin came onto his lips. 

"let's go home, okay? this has been a long case." Y/n smiled, as Spencer intertwined their fingers.


	10. "I Love You" (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader and the bau go to y/n's stalker's house to catch him  
> warnings: angst, language, death, violence, guns, mentions of murder/rape, blood, stalker

Y/n jumped out of the black SUV, ready to catch this son of a bitch. the man, Jason McAllister, had all the evidence leading to him raping and killing five different girls. 

this case was a particularly hard one for Y/n, as all the victims had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. each one looked like Y/n, but you couldn't remember the name Jason McAllister. 

the team looked into it more, and once they figured out it was Jason, they went to his house to see pictures and videos of Y/n. 

Spencer had taken a toll, seeing a few photos of Y/n with him. but, Jason was nowhere to be found. only a note with an address and a time. 

the team and police scattered around the house, as Y/n and Spencer waited for Morgan and Hotch to kick the door down of the older house. 

following the two men in, each team member began to scatter around the house. 

"clear!" was yelled in every room, all except yours. 

you just so happened to be the lucky one to find Jason, seeing him with a huge grin on his face. 

"hello, Y/n. i missed you." the wicked man said to you. 

his grayish hair was gelled up, as his glasses were off and put to the side. he sat in an arm chair in a small room, with nothing but a bookshelf, table, and the chair. 

"stand up." Y/n said sternly, your black boots planted on the ground, with your gun pointed directly at the man. 

"did you miss me?" Jason asked, slowly standing up. the team had quickly found you and Jason, as Spencer stood close to your frame. 

"tons." Y/n sarcastically replied, as the other agents pointed their weapons at the man in business wear. 

suddenly, time seemed to go in slow motion. two gunshots were heard, as Y/n felt her chest go numb as she fell to the ground. 

the second bullet was one Prentiss shot, hitting Jason in the shoulder causing him to fly backwards. the police then grabbed the old man, taking him outside. 

Y/n lost her hearing momentarily, as she hazily looked around. she could see Morgan's eyes were glossy as Hotch and Prentiss were yelling for a medic. 

your eyes soon fell onto Spencer, as a tear fell down his cheek. he was on the floor with you, holding your head in his arms. your blood was pooling on his lap and shirt, but that was the least of his worries. 

"S..spencer?" Y/n asked weakly, she was surprised he heard her. 

"i'm right here, my love. stay strong, okay? the medics are on their way." Spencer hushed you, as Hotch pressed against your wound. 

very soon, your eyes started to feel very heavy. 

"Y/n, Y/n! you gotta stay awake for us, alright lil mama?" Morgan told you, trying to hold back his tears. Prentiss was slumped next to Reid, watching her best friend bleeding to death. she was in shock, as was Hotch. Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotch pressing against the shot to try to stop the bleeding. 

Y/n clung to Spencer as she heard Rossi yelling for the damn medic. 

"you're going to be alright, okay Y/n. you're going to be alright because you're not aloud to leave me." Spencer told Y/n, watching her eyes slowly drain of life. 

"no, no, no! Y/n!" Prentiss yelled, as Rossi ran out of the room to go find the EMT. 

"do you know my favorite poem?" Y/n weakly smiled, Spencer nodded quickly. 

"can you tell me it, please?" she whispered. 

Spencer started to recite Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe, watching your face starting to lose color. 

"in her tomb by the sounding sea." Spencer cried out the last words, as you squeezed his leg lightly, looking up at his light brown eyes that were sheen with tears. 

"i love you, Spence." Y/n whispered, her chest slowly starting to slow down. 

Y/n kissed Spencer's soft lips, not wanting to wait any longer. 

"i love you so, so much. please, please don't leave me." Spencer sobbed once he pulled away. but when he looked down, she was gone. 

the medics finally ran into the room, Rossi right behind them. 

"she's gone." Hotch said quietly to the medics. they nodded, standing out of the way so the team could have their moment. 

Spencer sobbed into your hair, as Morgan stood up and kicked a wall, leaving a hole. 

Emily pressed a soft kiss to your hand, before standing up and giving Morgan a deep hug. Hotch and Rossi watched you, tears slowly slipping down their cheeks. 

once Garcia and JJ found out, they were devastated. they each gave Spencer sad looks, knowing his feelings for you. 

the whole team knew about your feelings for each other, but decided to leave it alone with the occasional teasing. 

at your funeral, Spencer stood in the front. it was hard for him, but he knew it would've been what you wanted. 

normally, when Spencer was envisioning his funeral, he always thought the two of you would have grown old and married, with a bunch of kids. 

but here you were, laying in a casket at the age of twenty six. 

Spencer was angry. angry at himself, because you were dead and Jason wasn't. 

he stared at your body in the small bed. you looked so peaceful, so calm. it felt as if you were just asleep, and he was waiting for you to wake up. 

when he felt a pat on his back and an arm wrap about his shoulder, he looked up seeing Morgan. 

the two didn't say anything, as Morgan silently comforted Spencer as the tall man sobbed. 

"i love her so much, Morgan." he whispered, closing his eyes. 

"i know you do, kid." Derek whispered back, wiping away his stray tear. 

Hotch stood still with Jack, fighting back his tears. Rossi dabbed away his tears with his thumb. 

Prentiss stayed frozen, trying to hold back her tears. 

JJ cried, as Will was rubbing her back soothingly. 

and Garcia, she went up to your lifeless body and placed a flower in your hair, giving your face a small smile as she made her way next to Rossi with tears in her eyes. 

your family all comforted each other, as they all came together in memory of you. 

"i'll see you soon, my love." Spencer whispered, closing his eyes. 

in his dreams, you were still alive. married with a bunch of little geniuses running around. and in his memory, your smile lived. 

and in his heart, your dreams lived on. 

you lived on in the team.


	11. Message To You (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: spencer leaves reader a message while he's infected with a virus  
> warnings: some angst, fluff, language   
> based on 4x24

Morgan, Reid, and Y/n were walking up to a house to investigate what started the new virus. 

as they walked, Y/n noticed that Spencer let out a small groan. 

"you okay?" she asked looking at the long haired man. 

"yeah" he softly nodded at her, giving the agent a smile. 

Y/n and Morgan were looking around the garden, when she heard the darker skinned agent yelling for their co worker. 

"Reid?" Morgan yelled causing Y/n's chest to feel heavy. 

"there." Y/n nodded, running up to a glass door. 

"Rei-" Morgan started, but Spencer popped up and quickly shut the glass door. 

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" Y/n asked, looking at the panicked man. 

"i need you guys to call Hotch, and stay back." Spencer stated, looking at the two confused profilers. 

"why?" Morgan asked. 

"because i've been infected. so please, just call Hotch and stay back." 

ten minutes later, Hotch and a few army generals pulled up with an ambulance. 

"how is he?" Hotch asked, looking at the two worried agents. 

"we have no clue." Morgan responded. 

Hotch dialed Reid's cell, as they watched through the glass as the sweaty man answered. 

"Hotch, i'm going to stay here and continue to work. there might be a cure." he said. 

"Reid, you should go to the hospital." Y/n replied. 

"no, Y/l/n, he's right. continue working, Reid." Hotch stated.

"but-" 

"Y/l/n." Hotch replied, giving a look. 

"i'm going to go see if the bullpen needs help." Y/n huffed, getting in the black SUV and driving to the large building. 

when Y/n walked into Garcia's office, she heard Spencer's voice. 

"Y/n, i just wanted to let you know how much i love you. i am in love with you, and, and i have no clue what to do. i'm sorry i never told you sooner, but i'm just very proud to have you in my life. i have to go." and the line turned off. 

a gasp left Y/n's mouth, as Garcia quickly turned around. 

"how much of that did you hear?!" Penelope asked, panic in her voice. 

"uh, all of it?" Y/n answered, her cheeks heating up. 

"he.. he wanted to leave you a message incase he didn't survive." Garcia explained. 

"i have to go see him." Y/n rushed out, taking off out of the bullpen. Hotch saw the young agent and yelled where she was going, but you ran straight to the car. 

she pulled up to the house, as she jumped out of the car and looked around for Morgan. 

"Morgan?!" Y/n yelled, as she ran up to the house. 

"back here, Y/l/n!" Morgan replied, as Y/n followed the voice to see Morgan talking to Spencer while he was getting hosed down. 

"Y/n?" Spencer asked, confused at your rushed face. 

"hey, Spence." you rushed out, seeing him and his wet hair and clothes. 

"how about i see you guys at the hospital?" Spencer asked. 

"no, kid. we're going to see you off." Derek replied, looking at the genius. 

"um. they're about to strip me naked to finish hosing me off. do you guys wanna see that?" Spencer asked, as Morgan raised his eyebrows and walked away. 

"i might" Y/n teased, sending Spencer a wink. 

she watched the young agent get flustered, as Y/n let out a laugh and told him she'll see him later. 

"Morgan!" Y/n ran up to the tall man, as he was about to get into the drivers seat. 

"i need to talk to you." you said, jumping in the passenger seat to go to the hospital. 

"what's up, pretty girl?" he responded, starting the car. 

"i uh, i over heard something that i wasn't supposed to." Y/n stammered, as her heart warmed as she remembered hearing Spencer's anxious voice. 

"what was it?" Morgan asked confused. 

"Spencer left a message for me." 

"go on"

"he kinda, confessed his love for me." Y/n spit out, looking straight ahead on the road. 

"it's about time! how'd you hear it?" the older profiler smiled. 

"i walked into Penelope's bat cave and heard him leaving it for her. she told me it was because he wasn't sure if he was going to make it." 

"are you going to tell him you love him back?" Morgan asked, looking at the (h/c). 

"what?" Y/n asked, shocked by his question. 

"you heard me." Morgan laughed, as he put the car in park and got out. 

Y/n followed Morgan in, as he checked in at the front desk. 

Y/n's heart was racing. should she tell him?   
i mean, that was the whole reason she came here, right? 

Y/n trailed behind Morgan as he looked around for Spencer's room. finding the room number, Morgan looked at me as he opened the door. 

Y/n and Morgan saw Spencer asleep, as Morgan let out a small chuckle as his lips curved into a smirk. he grabbed the jello on the nightstand for Spencer, and popped it open. 

"you better give me a bite." Y/n joked, as Morgan playfully rolled his eyes and let her scoop out a piece of the jello. 

"is there more jello?" Spencer asked, his voice raspy. 

"hey, bub." Y/n smiled, as Morgan laughed. 

the doctor walked in, smiling as Spencer was awake. 

"your vitals are doing better, so you should be able to go home within the next few hours." 

"thank you, doctor." Morgan nodded, as he decided to leave the two young agents alone. 

Spencer and Y/n sat in a silence, as she looked over his pale face. 

"how are you feeling?" she softly asked, going to move his hair out of his face. 

"better" he answered, nuzzling into her touch. 

"Spence, i um, i heard your message." Y/n whispered. 

she watched as Spencer's eyes went wide, and his face dropped. 

"oh" he whispered back. 

"i want you to know, that i'm in love with you too." she smiled at the genius. 

"oh thank god. i was so scared you were going to reject me." he breathed out. 

"reject you? no, silly. i've been in love with you the first time i saw you move your beautiful brown hair out of your face, as you were rambling off about the book you had just read for the hundredth time." Y/n laughed, ruffling Spencer's hair. 

a wide grin danced onto Spencer's face. 

"when i feel a bit better, how about we go out to dinner?" 

"i would love too."


	12. Just Friends (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader and matthew have feelings for each other, but tell everyone they're just friends  
> warnings: pure fluff, language, making out  
> based on a dream i had last night

"Matthew!" Y/n grinned, wrapping her arms around the tall man.

"hey, Y/n." Matthew laughed, hugging the girl a little longer then he should have. 

"let me introduce you to my friend" Y/n smiled, leading Matthew into the living room of her apartment. 

"Matthew, this is James. James, Matthew" Y/n introduced. 

James brought Matthew into a hug, which he wasn't expecting, but quickly hugged the shorter man back. 

James' phone started ringing, as him and Y/n looked at the caller id. seeing 'hubby💍' brought Matthew a form of relief. 

"just one second" James winked at Y/n, walking onto her balcony. 

Y/n sat down onto her couch, with Matthew following by plopping down right next to her. 

"how do you two know each other?" Matthew asked, taking Y/n's hand and playing with her fingers. 

"we met at a gay bar when James was single" Y/n smiled, her body leaning into the tall man. 

"and you didn't invite me?" Matthew gasped. 

Y/n let out a laugh. 

"you're right, i should've. especially after seeing that video of you dancing in your documentary videos" Y/n teased. 

"you know i dance amazing." Matthew said matter-of-factly. 

James walked in, saying sorry and about how his fiancé just wanted to speak with him on his lunch break. 

the three got into a deep conversation that was filled with laughs, when James took note of how Matthew was laying on Y/n with her hands playing in his hair. 

"so, are you two, ya know?" James winked. 

"no, no" Y/n blushed, running her hand through the lanky man's curls. 

"we're just friends" Matthew smiled, his head leaning into your touch. 

"mhm" James replied, playfully rolling his eyes as he got a text. 

"i'm so sorry, but i have to go." James said, getting up. 

"i'll walk you out" Y/n smiled, Matthew rolled over onto the couch to let the (short/tall) woman go. 

James was halfway out the white door, before turning back to his friend. 

"girl, if you don't bang that man soon." James said, causing Y/n to let out a gasp as heat rose to her face. 

"we're just friends" Y/n repeated Matthew's words from earlier. 

"just friends my ass. i see the way you look at each other. i'll catch you later." James winked, walking down the plain hallway of your apartment. 

Y/n closed the door, returning back to Matthew as he was flipping through the tv channels, his long legs laid across the grey couch. 

the woman laid down, her legs tangling with Matthew's. 

"whatcha thinking about, bub?" Matthew asked, looking at the girl sat across from him. she looked deep in thought. 

"you" Y/n responded, looking into the light brown eyes of her 'friend.' 

"me?" Matthew smirked, sitting up straighter. 

"yep" Y/n smiled. 

Y/n then realized, that maybe all those unconscious cuddles, hand holding, and touches weren't just in a friend way. 

"what about me?" Matthew asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

"wouldn't you like to know?" Y/n smirked. 

"oh that's it." Matthew said, grabbing Y/n's ankles and dragging her towards him. 

"no, no! i'm sorry!" Y/n pleaded, as Matthew began his tickle torture. 

"nope. you deserve this." the brown haired man laughed, loving the way giggles were spurting from your mouth. 

your (h/c) hair was sprawled against the grey couch, adding color to it's neutral tone. he was absolutely in love with you. 

your (e/c) eyes sparkled, as you pleaded for him to give you mercy. 

"alright, alright." Matthew laughed, plopping down onto your body. his head rested against her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"i love you" Y/n whispered, instantly regretting it as soon as it fell from her lips. it just felt so natural to say. 

"i love you too, Y/n." Matthew replied softly, lifting his head up to look at the girl. 

the two leaned in, the kiss passionate and hot. they needed it, badly. his hands tangled through her hair, pulling her more against him. 

her arms wrapped around his neck, as he now hovered on top of her. his free hand trailed up and down her exposed thigh, and she felt grateful for the shorts she chose to wear that day. 

when they pulled away, the two rested their foreheads against each other. 

"god, i'm so in love with you." Matthew breathed out. 

"it's your lucky day. i just so happen to be in love with you too." Y/n joked, taking Matthew's lips back with hers.


	13. Sweatpants (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader and spencer don't have enough time to change for a case  
> warnings: fluff, mentions of case

Y/n and Spencer were cozied up on his brown couch, watching an episode of Doctor Who on a Saturday night when Spencer's phone rang. 

Y/n watched as Spencer spoke with the person on the phone. he soon hung up, getting up off the couch. 

"new case, JJ said it's really bad. we need to leave right now." Spencer said, grabbing his go bag and shoes. 

"we don't have time to change?" Y/n asked, standing up and turning the tv off. 

Spencer was dressed in gray sweats, an oversized hoodie and mismatched fluffy socks. 

Y/n matched her boyfriend, dressed in gray sweatpants that were almost too big for her and an oversized men's shirt that was three times the size of her body. her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands out to frame her face with her socks matching Spencer's mismatched ones. 

"she said get there now." Spencer shrugged, handing Y/n her go back as he took the car keys. 

the couple approached the airport, nodding at the pilot as they headed up the stairs. 

Y/n walked in first, being met with JJ, Hotch, and Rossi. 

"nice clothes" Rossi commented, seeing as Spencer came in behind her. 

"you said it was urgent" Spencer answered, sitting down on the leather double seat. 

Y/n sat next to her boyfriend, leaning her head on his shoulder as they all made small talk while waiting for Prentiss and Morgan. 

a few minutes later, Morgan came in with Emily stumbling behind him. both dressed in clubbing wear, Rossi made a comment about their clothing choices. 

"it appears we caught everyone at a bad time. you guys can change after the briefing." Hotch said, as the plane began to move on the runway. 

everyone sat down and buckled up, with Spencer's eyes slowly closing as Y/n rubbed circles on his hand. 

"nice dress, Prentiss." JJ teased, as Emily held her head. 

she was wearing a tight red cocktail dress, with black pumps. Morgan, who sat next to Hotch, was wearing a purple button up that accentuated his muscles. 

the time read 1:14am on the jet clock, as JJ let out a yawn. 

"at least we're in more business wear than Boy Wonder and Pretty Girl over there." Morgan replied to JJ's comment. 

"it's not our fault serial killers like to come out at night. this was our day off." Reid responded. 

"alright, let's get started." Hotch stated. 

the team sat around the plane, all discussing the victimology. this unsub had killed eleven girls, and three bodies were discovered yesterday. 

Hotch told everyone to rest up, and made sure to tell everyone to change before touch down.

Y/n laid on Spencer, her head resting in his lap with her feet curled onto the small couch. 

Spencer's hand occupied her loose hairs, his other hand under her shirt and rubbing circles onto her back. 

his feet was propped up onto the other seats, as Spencer drifted off to sleep. 

"i can't believe they showed up like that." Rossi laughed quietly, looking at Hotch. 

"to be fair, it is all of our day off." Hotch responded, as he leaned his head onto the wall. 

Rossi looked around at all the sleeping profilers, before drifting off himself.


	14. "Ma Belle" (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader and matthew's wedding vows/dance  
> warnings: pure fluff

Y/n saw Matthew as he stood at the alter. your eyes met, and you saw the water forming in his eyes. 

Matthew thought Y/n was gorgeous, but seeing her in her wedding dress and and knowing that she's going to be officially his was something he would never forget. 

Y/n walked smoothly down the alter, her (family member/friend) walking next to her. 

when Y/n met the gorgeous alter, a stray tear slipped down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away. Matthew looked so handsome. 

the groom had to put his head down for a moment, as droplets of tears slid down his face. 

he wiped his tears with his thumb, as he let out a sniffle causing the guests to awe. 

her dress was elegant, perfect for the ceremony. lace flowers complimented her figure perfectly, as her veil fell over her (h/c) hair. 

"bubba, stop crying." Y/n whispered, her own tears failing her as more drops fell down her cheeks. 

"you look so beautiful." Matthew responded, choking out a sob. 

Y/n wiped away Matthew's tears, as Shemar patted Matthew on the back. 

the pastor started the ceremony, as Y/n and Matthew looked lovingly into each other's eyes. 

"it is now time for the vows." the man said. 

"Y/n M/n L/n, god. the first time i saw you, i instantly knew i had to talk to you. of course, i'm me and i ended up spilling hot coffee all over you. but instead of being mad, you were so sweet about it. and that's when i knew we were going to get along just fine. i am so madly in love with you, i don't know what i would do if i hadn't walked up to you. thank you for being you, my beautiful bride. i promise you, i will always love and respect anything you do. i promise to always love whatever happens, and i promise to be here for the good and the bad. you make me a better person. i will always be here for you. i promise you to always help you, even if you don't want it. you are my best friend, the love of my life. i love you so much, Y/n." 

Y/n let out a sob. all she wanted to do was kiss this beautiful man. 

"Matthew Gray Gubler. that coffee was very hot," Y/n joked, causing the guests to laugh. 

"before our first date, i was a mess. i was so lost, and i never really believed in love until i met you. i always thought, how come everyone else had found their soulmate, but me? i say, you spilling coffee on me was one of the best things that ever happened to me. because i found you, bub. you are my soulmate, and i am so in love you. i promise you, i will always be here to make you laugh, make you heart shaped peanut butter sandwiches, and accept your tickle torture. i love the way your eyes sparkle when you're talking about something you love. i promise you to always be here for when you need magic assistance, and i promise to never stop loving you til the day i die. and i promise to love you after that, Matthew." 

"i now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss your bride." the pastor nodded at Matthew. 

Matthew immediately grabbed your waist with one arm, the other hand going up to your jaw. Y/n's hands went to Matthew's hair, as their lips met. the kiss was passionate, and very much needed. 

they pulled away shortly after, grabbing each other's hands and walking down the isle together as everyone cheered. 

the newlyweds took their photos, and met everyone at the reception. the dinner was filled with laughs, as people came up to make speeches about the couple. 

"Matthew was whipped for Y/n as soon as they met. the next day on set, i saw a new spark in his eye i've never seen before. they truly are soulmates, and i'm so happy you treat each other so great. congratulations, guys!" Paget grinned. 

it was now time for the first dance, as the groom took the bride's hand and lead her to the dance floor. 

*play song now;)* 

Y/n rested her head in Matthew's neck, her hand in his and her arm wrapped around his back. 

his hands were placed on her waist, as his hand held hers. his head rested gently on hers, as they slowly swayed to the song from one of their favorite Disney movies. 

look how she lights up the sky  
ma belle, evangeline  
so far above me, and i  
know her heart belongs to only me

Matthew felt his suit get slightly damp, as he looked down seeing his bride crying into his neck. 

"why are you crying, gorgeous?" he mumbled, pulling her closer. 

"you know i always cry when i watch this movie or hear this song." Y/n whispered back, lifting her head and resting their foreheads together. 

je t'adore, je t'aime evangeline  
you're my queen of the night, so still, so bright  
that someone as beautiful as she  
could love someone, like me

the dark sky illuminated the couple, the fairy lights and candles detailing their swaying bodies. 

love always finds a way, it's true  
and i love you, evangeline 

"i love you, bubba." Y/n whispered. 

love is beautiful, love is wonderful  
love is everything, don't you agree?   
mais oui

look how she lights up the sky  
i love you, evangeline 

"i love you too, ma belle." 

translation:   
Ma Belle: my beautiful   
je t'adore: i adore you  
je t'aime: i love you  
mais oui: but yes  
*i used google translate so sorry if it's incorrect:)*


	15. The Unauthorized Documentary (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader is on set while matthew films his documentary  
> warnings: fluff, language  
> season 2 episode 3

Y/n sat backstage, watching as Matthew dialed his phone. 

"hey mommmm!" he spoke, causing a grin to play onto Y/n's face.

he told his mom to look up Daniel Henry, causing the girl to laugh quietly behind the camera. 

a few hours later, the cast got a break from filming. 

"Y/n, i need your help." Matthew said, grabbing her hand and taking her to a hallway. 

"with what?" she asked confused. 

"help me tape these boxes on my feet." 

"uh why?" 

"i'll explain later." 

Matthew picked up a tan crate, and instructed Y/n to hold it under his shoe. the camera started filming again, as the brunette man took a long piece of tape and wrapped it around his brown shoe. 

while he was doing that, he was mumbling Daniel under his breath. 

"is that what this is about? you wanna be taller than Daniel?" Y/n asked, taking the tape from the struggling man. 

"i need to be taller than him, babe." he emphasized on the need. 

"you are ridiculous." Y/n laughed. 

"you ever see the movie 300?" Matthew looked at the camera, his leg curved as he took the tape from his girlfriend and looped it around again. 

"there's a power that comes," he paused, handing the tape back to the (h/c). 

"with intimidation. and i will, i will intimidate my enemies. i will put on a suit of armor. i will go to war. so you better be ready, Daniel." 

"i don't think Daniel needs to worry about being intimidated." Y/n teased. 

"who's side are you on?" Matthew answered, looking her in the eyes. 

"Kirsten's." Y/n responded, handing the clear tape back to her boyfriend. 

he rolled his eyes, looking at the camera. 

"did you guys hear that?" Matthew said hurtfully to the recording device. 

"ow! my hair." Matthew whined, looking straight forward. 

"maybe you should let me shave your legs." Y/n laughed, sitting back on the carpeted flooring. 

"goddamn it." he said. 

"alright babe, help me up." Matthew said when the camera stopped filming for a moment. 

"is this really necessary?" Y/n asked, standing up from the ground and holding her hands out. 

the man grabbed her hands, carefully standing up. 

"look at that, you grew six inches." 

"stop being mean to me. and yes, this is absolutely necessary." Matthew whined. 

"okay you big baby." Y/n laughed, looking up at her silly boyfriend. 

"can you help me walk?" he asked, a smile on his face. 

"of course, your highness." 

the couple grabbed each other's hands again, as he slowly made his way over to the other hallway so he could walk to B.J.. 

"be free." Y/n called, jogging back to behind the camera. 

she watched as Matthew asked B.J. if she could put a shoe lace on them and paint them. 

"alright, i'll put them in my trailer." Matthew wobbled back to the two waiting for him. 

"need my help to get them off?" Y/n said amused. 

"yes."

"sit down." 

Matthew sat on the gray carpet, as the camera man went back to help with whatever. 

"i'll try not to rip more of your leg hairs off, alright?" Y/n laughed, carefully pulling the tape off. 

"thank you" he mumbled, watching as his girlfriend worked. 

her (h/c) hair fell in front of her face, as he pushed it back behind her ear. 

"gonna stop staring at me now?" Y/n looked up, meeting her boyfriend's eyes. 

"can't help it, you're too pretty." Matthew smirked. 

"you're the pretty one, ya know." Y/n responded, a smile on her face as she successfully freed both his feet. 

"am i aloud to be pretty?" the brunette laughed. 

"you are the prettiest man i've ever seen." Y/n laughed with him, quickly connecting their lips.


	16. Boyband Haircut (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: spencer shows up with his new haircut and reader takes a liking to it   
> warnings: fluff, mentions of case, making out, language

Y/n sat the roundtable with the other profilers, waiting for Spencer to show up. 

"Reid is never late." Rossi said, looking at the team. 

"alright, this is Doris Archer. she's the third woman to go missing in Boise, Idaho this year. along with Norma Renmar, and Samantha Rush who went missing roughly two months apart."

"i'll try to call h.. woah" Y/n stopped, looking at the shorter haired man that came walking in. 

the team watched wide eyed, as the doctor sat down. 

"what, did you join a boyband?" Hotch asked. 

"no." Spencer replied confused. 

the table laughed, Morgan shaking his head. 

"alright so, what are we looking at here? late twenties, early thirties?" Prentiss asked. 

the team conversed for a little while longer. 

"wheels up in twenty" Hotch dismissed, everyone getting up and grabbing files. 

"nice haircut, Reid." Morgan laughed. 

"is that why you were late?" JJ asked. 

"i had some things to take care of." Spencer answered, looking at Y/n as she grabbed her stuff at her desk. 

"ah, i see. you got a haircut to impress Pretty Girl over there." Morgan teased. 

"n..no!" Spencer stammered, hiding his face as he quickly walked over to his desk that was across from Y/n's. 

"Boy Wonder!" Y/n cheered, walking over to the blushing doctor. 

"i love this hair." Y/n smiled, running her fingers through his fluffy hair. 

"t..thank you." Spencer responded. 

"alright love birds, time to go." Prentiss teased the profilers. 

Y/n laughed, and Spencer could have sworn he saw her blush. 

she grabbed her go bag, heading into the elevator with JJ and Prentiss. 

"Pretty Boy, you are so whipped for her." Morgan patted Spencer on the back, shaking his head and laughing. 

"Y/n, you and Spencer are so in love." JJ said, causing Emily to laugh.

"oh shut up." Y/n playfully rolled her eyes, stepping out of the elevator. 

a few hours later JJ, Spencer, and Y/n were talking to Louise Hightower. 

Y/n was trying to focus, but when she saw Reid lick his lips she knew she was done for. 

"alright, thank you for your time." JJ nodded, as the brunette woman went back to work. 

JJ noticed the tension between the two, so she dismissed herself to the car. 

"i could feel your eyes on me, you know." Spencer said nonchalantly, as he made his way to the car with Y/n following next to him. 

they were outside the modern building, making their way to the parking lot. 

"i can't help it." Y/n lightly smirked, looking at the doctor. 

his gaze was already fixed on her. he noticed the desire in her eyes. 

"fuck it." he mumbled. 

grabbing the back of Y/n's head, he immediately connected their lips together. his fingers tangled in her hair. 

"Spence" Y/n moaned softly, her hands in his scalp as she tugged on his roots. 

"god i love this fucking hair." Y/n mumbled. his soft locks were wrapped around her fingers, as the genius lightly groaned into her mouth. 

their bodies were pressed together tightly, their lungs burning for air. neither wanted to pull away. 

Spencer slowly pulled apart, both the agents inhaling and exhaling deeply. 

"you have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." Spencer said. 

"well Pretty Boy, it took you long enough." Y/n smiled, as they made their way over to the car. 

"glad to see you're done eating each other's faces in the parking lot." JJ teased.


	17. Belly Love (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x pregnant!reader  
> summary: spencer talks to the baby  
> warnings: pure fluff, language  
> i have ✨baby fever✨  
> c/n: child name

laying in bed on a Sunday morning is a very peaceful idea. well, not when you're seven months pregnant. 

"ow ow ow, fuck." Y/n whimpered, rubbing her belly. the clock was 8:04 am, and Spencer was snoring softly next to his wife. it was his day off, or-so-they-hoped, so she was trying to be quiet because he needed his rest. 

the BAU had long and tough cases for the last few weeks, causing Spencer to get roughly around twenty six hours of sleep in two weeks. 

she felt around on her stomach, feeling another kick. 

"oh, (c/n), please be good to mommy." Y/n whispered, slowly getting up to use the restroom. 

when she made her way back into the bedroom, she noticed Spencer start to stir awake. 

"Y/n?" Spencer asked, his voice raspy as he rubbed his eyes. 

"hey, handsome." Y/n whispered, slipping back into the navy blue sheets. 

"why are you up?" her husband asked, now laying on his side to face his wife. 

"(c/n) kept kicking." she mumbled, resting her head against the pillows as Spencer's hand caressed her forearm. 

"is (she/he) still?" he asked, propping his head up. 

"yep" Y/n groaned. 

"let me try something." the genius said, pulling away the covers. he pulled up Y/n's black shirt, exposing her Jack Skellington pajama shorts. 

"what are you doing?" Y/n propped up on her elbows to look at her messy haired husband. 

"a fetus can first start hearing at eighteen weeks, and can almost fully hear by the twenty-fourth week." Spencer said, placing his hands on Y/n's round belly. 

"hey, little (girl/guy)." Spencer cooed. 

Y/n's heart swelled, as she watched her husband talk to their child. 

"can you be good for mommy and daddy?" he asked. 

"Spence.." Y/n started, but closed her mouth when she felt the kicking stop. 

"thank you, my precious (boy/girl). did you know, i can't wait to have you here and in my arms? we have about nine weeks until i get to hold you." 

"so, continue being a good (boy/girl) until then, alright? your mom is really tired, and she can't wait for you to come. we love you dearly." 

Y/n felt kisses on her tummy, as Spencer looked up at his wife to see her wiping away her tear. 

"why are you crying, my love?" he asked, moving Y/n's (h/c) hair out of her face. 

"that was the cutest shit i've ever seen" Y/n answered, a soft laugh coming from her. 

a grin came on Spencer's face, as he let out a small chuckle. 

"i love you, beautiful girl. now, let's go back to sleep." 

"i love you so much, Spence." Y/n replied, as she felt her husband's chest press into her back. 

their legs intertwined, and she felt his warm hand come to rest on her tummy. 

"get some rest, Y/n." Spencer said, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

the two quickly fell asleep, entangled in each other.


	18. Stretch Marks (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: matthew is in love with reader's stretch marks  
> warnings: fluff fluff fluff, language, mention of intercourse  
> just a lil blurb i thought of while looking at my own stretch marks

curled up on the navy couch, Y/n's head rested on her boyfriend's shoulder as they watched Scream. 

she was wearing loose pajama shorts, and a white tee shirt. Matthew, who was dressed in grey sweats, had his arm draped around his tired partner. 

Matthew noticed his girlfriends shorts slide up, exposing her right hip. he figured she wasn't wearing underwear, and he couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful markings. 

he brought his hand that was wrapped around her waist down to her hip, his fingers grazing over the soft skin. 

he always loved looking at them, especially during the intimate moments. he loved how each line told a story, a story of how they made the woman he was so deeply in love with. 

"do you know how beautiful you are?" he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

her head lifted, as she now looked at her boyfriends loving eyes. 

"do you know how beautiful you are?" Y/n repeated, using her hand to move a strand of his soft brown hair out of his face. 

Matthew cracked a smile, now drawing shapes on the marks. 

"enjoying my hip?" Y/n asked, her attention now back on the tv. 

"enjoying your body. just like how i enjoy your mind, soul, and heart." he said back. 

"Matthew.." Y/n whispered, looking at her sleepy boyfriend. 

"i am so in love with you. you own my heart, my mind, and my soul. it all belongs to you." 

"my love, i don't want to own your mind. that is yours. but i will gladly own your heart." Matthew smiled, causing Y/n to laugh. 

their lips met, the kiss soft. his free hand resting on her neck, bringing her closer. 

Y/n ran her fingers up and down his smooth chest, enjoying the sweet moment.


	19. Central Park (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader and matthew take a walk in central park  
> warnings: fluff, language

"this is so pretty" Y/n awed, looking around at all the trees and buildings. 

Matthew watched his girlfriend look around, a smile on his face. 

"you're prettier." he complimented. 

"you're so cheesy." Y/n laughed, squeezing his hand that was intertwined with hers. 

"i know, but you love it." Matthew responded, the two walking more into the park. 

"that i do." Y/n grinned, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. 

the two walked along the pavement, admiring the view. they stopped to sit down for a bit, Matthew finding his bench he always sits at. 

"is this the famous bench?" Y/n teased, sitting down on the dark wood. 

Matthew sat beside her, a small smile on his face as he chuckled. this was the bench he drew most of his art at, as he watched people. he came there to read, write, or draw. 

"this is she." he confirmed. 

"she?" Y/n raised her eyebrows. 

"yes, she." Matthew smirked, holding back his laugh. 

Y/n slightly gasped. 

"you traitor." 

"shhh" Matthew finally laughed, lightly tickling his girlfriend. she shifts around, giggles coming from her mouth. 

"stop, stop, stop" Y/n pleaded, wide grin on her face. 

"alright" the brunette man smiled, his arm now wrapping around his (short/tall) girlfriend as she leaned into his side. 

her head rested on his shoulder as they watched people walk by. people from different classes, parts of towns, and races. 

"ready to walk around more?" Matthew asked, lifting his head that had rested on hers. 

"yep." Y/n responded, standing up in the cool breeze of New York. it close to fall, so the leaves were starting to change.

the two walked near the pond, stopping to stare. 

"are you having fun?" Matthew asked, looking at his girlfriend. 

Y/n nodded, admiring the sunset. 

the sky was orange and pink, the clouds adding to the view.

"you're so fucking cute." Matthew thought aloud. 

Y/n turned to look at him, her (e/c) eyes sparkling. a blush was on her cheeks, a huge smile on her face. 

"have you seen yourself, baby?" Y/n questioned, causing Matthew to grin. 

"let's take a picture." Matthew suggested, pulling out his phone. 

Y/n stood in front of him, taking the cellphone and holding it out in front of them. Matthew's head rested on Y/n's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he smiled into the camera. 

Y/n grinned, snapping the photo and going into the camera roll to look at it. 

"look at how adorable you look." Y/n complimented, looking at her boyfriend's famous smile. 

the two stayed holding each other, enjoying the moment. 

"i love you." Matthew whispered into Y/n's ear. 

Y/n leaned back into her boyfriend, her back resting against his chest. 

"i love you more." she whispered. 

"i have an idea." Y/n said, now standing straight and bending down a bit. 

"hop on!"

"babe, what the hell are you doing?" Matthew laughed, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"i'm gonna give you a piggy back ride, now get on!" Y/n smiled. 

Matthew hopped onto Y/n's back, as she went to hold his long legs. 

the two were laughing, and didn't see the paparazzi taking pictures of the cute moment. 

suddenly, Y/n's knee gave out and she fell into the grass, Matthew going down with her. 

the two laid onto the grass, everyone around them watching. 

they were laughing like idiots, their stomachs hurting. 

"you alright?" Matthew asked, pushing Y/n's hair out of her face as they laid down. 

"yep." Y/n nodded, moving onto her side to cuddle her partner. her head rested on his chest, his arm wrapping around her waist as they laid in the green grass. 

the stars were now out, and everything was peaceful. 

"see those two stars?" Y/n pointed to a pair of stars that were shining the brightest, very close to each other. 

"that's us." Y/n finished, looking up at her boyfriend. 

Matthew had a wide grin on his face. 

"i love you so much."


	20. Seaver (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader gets tired of ashley seaver  
> warnings: angst?, language, jealous!reader  
> a/n: im only on 6x16 so i'll write a part 2 when i get farther into the episodes with her but so far i ✨hate her✨

it wasn't that you hated her. 

she just gets on your nerves. 

it first started when she came to help for one case. when she told us her dad was a serial killer, you felt bad. 

but the more she brought it up, it started to irritate you. Y/n understood, she really did. going through something traumatic like that was a hard thing. 

but it agitated you that she talk about it all the time. maybe it was the fact that you bottled up all of your childhood experiences, and she was so open about hers. 

when you overheard Spencer and Penelope's conversation, your dislike for her grew. 

"you think she's pretty, don't you?" Garcia teased. 

"what?! no! i never said that!" Spencer rambled out. 

Y/n heard the whole thing, her heart stopping and her anger rising. this new girl shows up, and immediately catches his eye? 

you had been in love with him for years, and she shows up and gets his attention right away? 

you replayed Garcia's words in your head more than you would like to admit. 

it made you feel good when he asked you to go see Solaris. it made you feel, like you had won? 

the night was super fun, even if you had no clue what was going on with the movie. you just wanted to spend time with him. things were great, up until he started talking about the blue eyed blondie. man did you miss JJ. 

"what do you think about Seaver?" he had asked you. 

"Seaver? oh, uh, she's cool, i guess." you shrugged. 

"why? what do you think about her?" you asked, knowing it was the right thing to ask back even if you didn't wanna hear it. 

"i think she's pretty, but it was risky that she left by herself with no gun." Spencer replied. 

your heart ached. 

"oh." you said coldly. 

"you alright?" Spencer asked, noticing your demeanor change. 

"yep, i'm just a bit tired. after seeing that five hour movie could really take some of your energy. i'll see you, Spence." you nodded, quickly walking out. 

the final straw was when you were all sitting on the jet, and the blonde walked up to Spencer to ask him a question about Doctor Who. 

you were sat next to Prentiss and Morgan on a single seat, case file in hand when you overheard the conversation. 

"is that the one where they fly around in the phone booth?" Seaver asked. 

"first of all, it's a police box, not a phone booth. second of all, Dr. Who started a quarter of a century before Bill and Ted even went on their bodacious adventure, so really, they should have just called it Bill and Ted's Excellent Rip-Off. i mean, at least they would have made-" Spencer started to ramble. 

You, Prentiss, and Morgan watched as Spencer got interrupted. 

"i'm sorry." Seaver said. 

"for what?" Reid asked confused. 

"for asking." Ashley responded, turning around and walking to sit across from Prentiss. 

Spencer frowned, moving to now sit across from Y/n. 

that bitch. 

your blood boiled. how dare she talk to him like that. if anything, she should feel lucky to hear him talk so passionately about Doctor Who. 

"you know, Spence. i agree that they should've called it Bill and Ted's Excellent Rip-Off." you said, maybe a little too loudly. 

you saw from the corner of your eye as Seaver rolled her eyes, starting a conversation with the two agents sat across from her. 

"really?" Spencer asked, his eyes lighting up. 

and that was all that you cared about. 

you nodded, a small smile on your face as he continued his rambling from earlier.


	21. Seaver (s.r) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader is getting tired of seaver and it's creating conflict between reader and spencer  
> warnings: angst, jealous!reader, language, asshole!spencer  
> based off 6x18 and 6x20 (ik this isn't exactly how it went on the show but this is what made the most sense to me)

Emily Prentiss. 

the name of the agent you had grown close too over the past five years. 

she was now dead. 

"she.. she didn't make it off the table." JJ had told you all. 

it felt as if your heart dropped, and time stopped. if only she had told you about Ian Doyle sooner. 

you couldn't even process what you had heard. 

the group was a shit show right now. 

Spencer had finally opened up to you about his headaches, and it made your heart ache for him. 

now, here he was sobbing into your shoulder as he heard the news. 

you knew you had to stay strong for him, no matter what. so you held back your own tears, and held the tall genius. 

at her funeral, you stood in between Spencer and Seaver. 

Spencer's hand was gripped on your forearm, as he tried to hold back his sobs. 

everyone had gotten a week off to overlook and grieve over the loss of the agent. 

it was the Wednesday you had off when you heard the news. Spencer had asked you to come over, and go over memories with him. 

you happily obliged, not wanting to be alone in your cold apartment. 

you arrived at Spencer's brown door, as he opened it slowly. he looked messy, his hair everywhere and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

"hey, Spence." you whispered, as he pulled you to him and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, letting him hold you as he cried. 

"she's.. she's gone, Y/n." he sobbed. 

"i know, Spence." you mumbled back, your fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

he finally pulled away after a few minutes, and that's when you noticed it. 

bright, yellow roses sat in a vase on his kitchen island. 

"who gave you these?" you asked, walking over to the flowers. 

"oh, um, Seaver stopped by yesterday. she stayed here for a little bit to talk." Spencer softly replied, scratching his neck nervously. 

you stopped dead in your tracks. Seaver was here yesterday? 

you knew it was selfish to leave, let him grieve by himself. so, you pushed it aside and sat next to him on his green couch. 

"what did you guys talk about?" you asked, noticing the left out Thai food that looked to be three days old. books scattered around the floor, coffee table, and shelfs. 

"why?" Spencer asked defensively. his eyebrows scrunched, as he looked at you with narrowed eyes. 

"i was just asking." you answered, confused by his sudden change in attitude. 

"you know, you ask a lot of questions." he shot back. 

"Spence.." you whispered, knowing the five stages of grief. 

"what, Y/n? what?" he asked, standing up. 

"look, i know what you're going through is tough, and i'm sorry but-" you started but got cut off. 

"tough? tough is an understatement. did you know, i absolutely hate the word sorry? especially when something traumatic is happening. all people ever say is i'm sorry. well guess what, Y/n! sorry doesn't mean she's coming back." Spencer raised his voice. 

you were shocked. he had never raised his voice to you. 

"Spencer, just because something traumatic is happening doesn't excuse you for acting like an asshole." you shot back, glaring at your best friend. 

"i'm an asshole?" Spencer glared back. 

"yes! you're acting like one!" you tried your best not to yell, but your anger was rising. 

"get out." he said coldly. 

"fine! go have fun with that bitch anyway. even though she's only been here for four fucking months, and i've been here for six years!" you shout, getting up and slamming the door behind you. 

you were enraged. you could not believe he snapped at you. 

your phone rang, and you picked up without even looking at the caller ID. 

"what?" you snapped into the phone. 

"Y/l/n?" your supervisor asked. 

"Hotch?" you answered, wiping your sweaty palms against your jeans as you got into your car. 

"can you come in, please? i have to do an assessment before everyone comes back to work." 

"uh, sure. i'm on my way." you replied, hanging up. 

feeling a tear roll down your cheek, you quickly wiped it away. 

you drove to the large building, trying to clear your mind with music. 

walking into the bullpen, you walked past Morgan who gave you a pat on the back. 

knocking on the door, your supervisor told you to come in. 

"hey" you mumbled, closing the door behind you. 

"have a seat, Y/n." Hotch replied, as you sat across the suited man. 

"this assessment is a check up. i want to know how you're doing, how you're feeling." Hotch said. 

"well, i was doing alright until one of my family members died. i thought.. i thought i had to be strong for Spencer. but.. but now i just feel.. numb. i don't know what to feel. 

and it feels worse considering i'm losing my best friend to some.. some new girl. so Hotch, i say i'm doing pretty shitty. how about you?" 

"Y/l/n, i understand this is a hard time." the older man said. 

"i'm struggling, Hotch. and i don't know what to do." you finally cried out, not making a movement to wipe your tears. 

Hotch slowly wrapped an arm around you, as you cried into his shoulder. 

"i'm sorry, Y/n." he whispered. 

he let you cry on his shoulder for a few minutes, as he checked the time on the clock behind his desk. it was about time for the next profiler to come in. 

"Y/l/n, i hate to do this to you, but, our time is up." he said quietly. 

you slowly nodded, wiping away your remaining tears. 

"i understand. thank you, for being there for me." you stood up, fixing your messy hair. 

Hotch noticed your red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. 

"i'll be okay, alright? i always am. i'll see you on Monday." you weakly smiled at him, giving him one last hug before heading out the door. 

when you were walking on the catwalk, a familiar tall man walked next to you. you both ignored each other's presence, not ready to face each other.


	22. Seaver (s.r) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader, spencer reid x ashley seaver   
> summary: reader's hate for the blue eyed blondie continues to grow  
> warnings: angst, jealous!reader, language, mention of schizophrenia  
> based off 6x19, 6x21

it was now Sunday. the day before everyone was supposed to be back to work, and Spencer had not reached out to you once. 

you absolutely dreaded that you had to go back, but decided it's best to get it over with. 

waking up at five forty five am on Monday morning, you stumbled out of bed and made yourself a cup of (coffee/tea/coco). 

you put on black dress pants, a black turtleneck and a gray blazer. putting your (h/c) hair into a ponytail, you took a few strands out to frame your face. 

looking at the time, it was now six twenty four. you slipped on your black boots, grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and headed to the office. 

when you stepped out of the elevator, you saw Morgan and Garcia talking next to Emily's photo on the wall. 

"morning." you smiled at them both, noticing the cupcakes in Garcia's hands. 

"what's the cupcakes for?" you asked, your eyes narrowing. 

"oh, Ashley graduated from the academy today." Garcia smiled at you, and your smile dropped. 

"hm. good for her." you replied, ignoring their confused stares as you walked into the glass doors. 

you avoided Spencer's gaze, setting down your go bag at your desk that was directly across from Spencer's. 

you softly sighed, sitting down in the spiny chair, only to stand up again when Hotch announced we had a case. 

the case had gone fairly quick, a man with Schizophrenia. everyone was saved, so it went well. 

you and Spencer had barely spoke, only when necessary. everyone had noticed, but no one made any conversations about your sudden change in attitude towards each other. 

you were seated on the jet flying back, talking to Rossi when you heard Spencer and Seaver talking on the other side of the plane. 

"you know, Y/n. i think you should tell him. it'll save you a lot less heartbreak." Rossi grabbed your attention, as you stared at the man sat across from you. 

"him and i aren't exactly on speaking terms." you replied sadly, resting your head in your hand. 

"wanna talk about it?" he asked. 

"not really, but thank you." you softly smiled at him, hearing Seaver giggling at one of Spencer's jokes. 

that used to be you. it used to be you and him sitting together on the ride back, making each other laugh and cuddling up to each other. 

but it wasn't you. it was her. 

it was now Friday night, and you were sat on your grey couch. you had gotten a call from Garcia asking if you wanted to go see a horror movie with her, Morgan, and Reid. 

"Penelope.. you know Spencer and i aren't exactly talking right now." you told her, picking at your finger nails. 

"i know, Y/n. but we want you to go." 

"we?" you asked, hopeful Spencer wanted you to go. 

"fine. Morgan and i. we don't want Spencer to third wheel." she giggled. 

"alright, i'll be there in ten." you frowned, turning off your tv and running to your room to change out of your sweatpants. 

when you approached the group, Penelope and Derek pulled you into a hug as you awkwardly stood there next to Spencer. 

"alright, are we ready?" Derek asked, looking at you all. 

"actually, i'm waiting for one more person." Spencer stopped you three. 

"who else did you invite, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked confused. 

your heart dropped into your stomach when you saw her blonde hair walk up. 

"hey, guys!" Ashley said excitedly. 

"hi!" Penelope hugged her, as you stood there in shock. 

of fucking course. 

you noticed Derek give Spencer a 'what the fuck' glare. 

"alright, now we can go." Spencer smirked, looking at you as you looked like a deer in headlights. 

the three of them started to walk into the theater, Morgan staying behind to talk to you. 

"Y/n, i'm so sorry i had no clue he was going to invite her." 

"it's fine, Morgan. it's just two hours." you shrugged, as he gave you sad eyes. 

it turned out to be the worst two hours of your life. he did the stupid yawn thing, and his arm was wrapped around her the whole time. 

Morgan tried to make you feel better, as Garcia hid her face in his shoulder. his other arm was draped along your shoulders, allowing you to smell his cologne. 

after the movie, you hung behind the group as Spencer walked closely next to Seaver. 

"i'm going to head out, i'll see you guys on Monday." you told Derek and Penelope. 

they nodded, giving you sad looks as you turned to head to your car. 

when you got into your car, you broke down. 

tears wouldn't stop falling from your eyes, and you didn't make any moves to stop them. 

ten minutes later you sniffled, rubbing away the sadness. 

woman up, Y/n. you told yourself, putting the keys into the ignition and leaving to your apartment. 

but what you didn't know, was Spencer saw the whole thing. in fact, the whole group did, beside Ashley as she had already left. 

"you fucked up, Spencer. big time." Morgan stated. 

"i..i know." the genius mumbled, his heart aching.


	23. Seaver (s.r) 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader and spencer finally have a chat  
> warnings: angst, fluff, language, mention of human trafficking

Spencer had still decided to ignore you over the weekend. 

it wasn't until you were in North Carolina did he finally decide to talk to you. 

you were sat in the car with Seaver and Morgan, speeding to find Robert. 

Seaver pointed out his car, and all three of you jumped out, pointing your weapons at the car. 

Morgan shouted at the man, but the car started to speed away. 

Morgan took off, running after the car with you hot on his trail. 

no way in hell were you letting this man get away. you both hopped over a white fence, running over to the pond where Robert had drove the car in. 

the only thought in your mind was that you needed to get this girl out. so, without thinking twice you dove in after Morgan. 

the water was cold, as you swam down to the car. you saw Derek had the girl, but Robert was pulling her back in the water. 

you grabbed your gun, shooting at Robert as blood started to fill the water. your lungs were burning as you swam up, meeting Morgan on land as you coughed. 

he was giving her CPR. 

"come on, baby." Morgan muttered, his hands pumping her heart. 

the blonde girl started coughing up water, as you both relaxed. 

a hour later, and a lot shivering, you finally arrived back at the police station. your clothes were soaking wet, your hair slightly damp. 

"Y/n? what happened?" Spencer asked you, his face with worry. 

"water." you answered shortly, walking past him to get dry clothes. 

when you came out of the bathroom, you saw Spencer tell Ashley it was time to leave. rolling your eyes, you strolled past the two and got into the black SUV. 

Spencer was seated next to you, Seaver in the passenger seat as Rossi drove. you didn't know why Morgan and Hotch couldn't let you ride with them. 

your head rested against the window, as you pulled up to the airport. you felt Spencer's eyes on you as you sat in the back, the leather seat comforting you. 

the next week, you had gotten a case in Florida. it went by fairly quick, but it was intense. 

by the next few weeks, Hotch had called you in bright and early. the sun was barely out as you walked into the round table room. 

coffee mug in your hand, you sleepily sat down in a chair. Garcia walked in a few seconds after you, sitting down next to you. 

"where's Hotch?" she asked. 

"any minute." Rossi replied, looking over his iPad. 

"i didn't get a file sent to me. did a case go directly to him?" 

"don't know." Rossi shrugged. 

"when's the last time you were called in this early?" Seaver asked, looking around at you all. 

"three years eight months." Spencer replied quickly, staring at your tired body. 

"and what happened?" Seaver questioned, looking at Spencer. 

"Gideon left." you answered shortly, looking at the blonde. 

"who's leaving?" Garcia asked worriedly. 

"no one's leaving, baby girl." Morgan reassured her. 

Hotch had came in ten minutes later, discussing that it was based on budget. and, if anyone had contacted you about leaving to please let him know, and that we had a local case about human trafficking. 

you sat in the roundtable room with Seaver, Spencer, and Hotch. 

Spencer talked to Andi Swan, as you continued to look over the pictures and notes you had made. 

at the end of the case, it was around one am. 

"hey is anyone hungry?" Spencer asked. 

"starving." Seaver nodded, as they grabbed their coats and headed out. you grabbed your coat, only to be stopped by Rossi. 

"have you talked to him?" the older man asked you. 

"no, Rossi." you tiredly answered. 

"please, Y/n. none of us can take it anymore. we need our favorite best friends back." he pleaded. 

"i'll think about it. goodnight, Rossi." you told the man, walking out of the bullpen. 

when you arrived at your apartment, you slumped into your bed. 

but, you couldn't fall asleep knowing Seaver and Spencer were chatting it up, laughing and being tired together. god how you wished it was you. 

you ended up not falling asleep until three forty, and woke up at eight. 

you started your routine, making a cup of (coffee/tea/coco). after drinking it, you placed the red mug into the sink and went to shower in order to clear your head. 

should you talk to Spencer? 

when you got out, you picked out a black dress that hugged your body, black tights, and a white trench coat. 

your two inch heels clicked along the tile as you walked into the glass doors of the BAU, seeing a blonde sitting down talking to a very excited Penelope. 

you looked up, seeing it was your favorite blue eyed blondie. 

"JJ!" you gasped excitedly, running over to hug your friend. 

the blonde hugged you back tightly. 

"are you staying?" you whispered in her ear. 

"yep." JJ responded happily. 

"oh thank god. i have to catch you up on a lot." 

"alright, later." JJ giggled, causing you to smile at her. 

Seaver never showed up that day, and the team noticed your sad attitude change into a happier one without her presence. 

"as some of you may know, JJ is back. this means that Seaver's time at the BAU has ended." Hotch announced, as you tried to fight back your grin. 

when it was your lunch break, you and JJ sat in the small room and you caught her up on everything. 

"so he really invited her to see a movie?" JJ asked shocked. 

"yep. even though he knew i was going to be there." you replied, leaning back in your chair. 

"wow." she mumbled, her eyes wide. 

"so, what do i do?" you asked, taking another bite of your salad. 

"personally, i think you should talk to him. tell him about how you feel, and what you felt like." 

you sighed. 

"that's exactly what Rossi said too." 

"it's because great minds think alike." she joked, causing you to let out a small laugh. 

after work, you sat on your couch in black sweatpants and a large teeshirt. you stared down at your phone, deciding to call him. 

fuck it. you thought, hitting the call button. 

the phone rang three times before you heard Spencer's voice. 

"can you come over, please? we need to talk." you said into the phone. 

"uh, sure. be there in fifteen." he said back shortly, hanging up. 

deciding to make your apartment somewhat cleaner, you picked up the wrappers of trash that sat in your living room and threw them away. 

exactly fifteen minutes later you heard a knock on your door. 

"come in." you said, opening the door and allowing the tired man to stumble into your apartment. 

the two of you sat in awkward silence, sitting on the couch. 

"what did you need to talk about?" Spencer asked, looking at your face. 

"it's just... i need you to understand how much you've hurt me in the last few months." you whisper, avoiding his eyes. 

"Y/n.." Spencer started. 

"no, Spence. please.. just listen." you finished for him. 

"Spencer, i am so in love with you. and i thought you felt the same, until Seaver walked into the door. i heard your phone call with Penelope, and i noticed all the stares you two shared. then, when you called me to catch up on our week off our argument really hurt me. i felt as if Seaver was coming in between us, and you were allowing it. and then you invited her to that stupid fucking movie and did the cliché yawn thing. i cried to myself in the car, Spencer. did you know that? did you know that i've been suffering for months and you haven't checked up on me one time? oh, and how was your date with Ashley last night? did you two kiss? i tried to be strong for you after Emily died. but you pushed my feelings aside and only cared for yourself. you.. you hurt me, Spence." you rambled out, your voice breaking at the end as you let out a sob. 

Spencer sat there dumbfounded. 

"Y/n.. i did know you cried to yourself in the car that night. i saw you. and i.. i didn't do anything to help you. and i am so fucking sorry. instead, i was an asshole who was selfish and.. and i just wanted to make you jealous. i'm so sorry you had to be strong for me, and i'm sorry i haven't checked in on you." Spencer apologized. 

"i thought you hated the word sorry." you lightly joked, rubbing your nose as you sniffled. 

Spencer let out a small laugh, wiping away his tears. 

"sometimes it needs to be said." he weakly smiled. 

"i'm in love with you too, Y/n. god, i have been ever since you walked into the bullpen six years, thirty seven days and twenty three seconds. you drive me crazy, Y/n." 

"you mean that?" you asked, finally looking up into his brown eyes. 

"i do." Spencer nodded. 

within seconds, the two of you were tangled up in each other on the grey couch. his lips were crashed with yours, and neither of you dared to pull away. 

"i hope you know, i never liked her." he mumbled, his hands holding your jaw and hair. 

"good. because i didn't either."


	24. Build A Bear (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader and matthew have a fun date  
> warnings: fluff, language

your hand was intertwined with Matthew's, as you walked down the streets of New York. his black sweatshirt matched yours, and he wore black jeans with black converse. you were dressed in light wash mom jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. 

your black vans skidded along the sidewalk as you both maneuvered around the busy streets. 

"babe!" you said excitedly, your eyes lighting up at the building in front of you. 

"yes?" Matthew asked, looking at you wondering why you're so happy all of a sudden. 

"can we build a bear? please!" you pleaded, already dragging him into the store. 

"baby, we already have enough stuffed animals." Matthew laughed. 

"so one more can't hurt!" you persuaded, looking around at all the options that were put out. 

you two were the only adults in the store that didn't have a kid with them. 

"alright, fine." he grinned. 

"thank you!" you smiled, taking him over to the bears. 

"which one do you like?" you asked him, as your eyes fell over a light brown bear. 

"that one." your boyfriend pointed to the bear you were looking at. 

"perfect, because i like it too." you winked, picking the unstuffed bear out of the stock. 

the two of you walked over to the stuffing station as a worker met you over there. 

"hi! is this all for you today?" the happy girl smiled. 

you nodded excitedly. 

"yes ma'am." you said, as she told you to step onto the pedal to stuff the bear. 

you and Matthew's foot stood on the gray pedal, putting pressure on it. 

the bear was quickly stuffed, and you two did the heart ceremony. 

"thank you." you both smiled at the worker, going over to the clothes. 

"what should we dress him up as?" you asked, your eyes looking over the shelves of clothes. 

"babe?" you turned around, not hearing a response. 

you saw Matthew was gone, causing you to let out a huff. a few seconds later, the tall man came back over to you with a wide grin on his face. 

he was holding a white button up shirt with a blue bowtie and a gray vest. black pants were in this other hand, as you were holding black converse. 

"so we're dressing him up like Spencer?" you asked, your smile matching Matthew's. 

"why not?" Matthew shrugged, covering his yawn with his hand. 

"alright." you brought the bear over to the 'dressing station' and started putting the pants and shirt on. 

"you can put on our son's shoes." you stated, stepping back so your tired boyfriend could slip on the black converse. 

it was quite a struggle, but he managed to do it after about five minutes. 

"time for the birth certificate!" you said excitedly, speed walking over to the computers. 

"birth certificate?" Matthew questioned, as he stood behind you holding Spencer in his arms. 

"yes." you answered, clicking print. 

"i'll pay." you told him, turning around and seeing your boyfriend's brown eyes look over the bear in his arm. 

"then i'm paying for dinner." Matthew replied, causing you to nod. 

"as long as i get the tip." you added, walking over to the cashier. 

the total ended up to be forty dollars. 

Matthew gripped your hand again as he led you out to the dark sky of New York. 

"say cheese!" you smiled, taking a selfie of the three of you. 

Matthew stood behind you, holding Spencer up as he grinned at the camera. 

"thank you for helping make our child." you joked, leaning your head on his shoulder as you both walked.

your other arm held Spencer tightly, as you walked to the Italian restaurant. 

"now when can we make a real child?" Matthew smirked, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

"when you put a ring on my finger." you teased, holding out your empty ring finger. 

"noted."


	25. Baby Names (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader and matthew discuss names for their baby and have a gender reveal party  
> warnings: pregnancy, fluff, language

Y/n and Matthew were laying next to each other on the king sized bed, his large hand placed on your belly. your backs were pressed against the brown headboard, watching the tv mounted on the wall. 

you were six months pregnant, and while you were enjoying it, you wanted this baby out. 

you two had decided to keep the gender a secret until your baby shower, where you would have a balloon gender reveal. 

so, until then you discussed boy and girl names. 

"what do you think we should name our kid?" you asked, looking up at the long haired man. 

his glasses were sitting on his nose, and he looked at you. 

"if it's a boy, we're naming him Rumple." he stated. 

you let out a laugh, thinking he was joking. 

when you saw he was completely serious, you looked at him confused. 

"babe! we can't name him Rumple!" you stated, sitting up. 

your oversized shirt rode up your leg, your belly poking out through the black material. 

"yes we can!" your husband said, following your movement and sitting up. 

"Rumple Buttercup Gubler?" you questioned, your lips curling into a grin. 

"well obviously his middle name wouldn't be Buttercup. that just doesn't fit." he said seriously.

"what about for a girl?" you asked, brushing his hair out of his face with your fingers. 

his hand grabbed your wrist, as he placed soft kisses along your palm and fingers. 

"i like the name (g/n)." he answered. 

"me too." you smiled. 

a week later, you were dressed in a purple dress that went down to your calves, with a slit on the left side going up to your mid thigh. the dress fit your body, showing off your belly. 

"you look gorgeous." Matthew mumbled into your ear, his arms wrapped around your waist from behind as his hands rubbed your belly. he placed kisses along your neck, his hair tickling your ear. 

"thank you, bub." you answered, letting him hold you. 

your small moment was interrupted with the doorbell ringing, as your husband pulled away from you and jogged over to the door. 

"hey guys!" he smiled, Paget and Shemar walking in the door. 

they each had gifts in their hands, giving you both hugs. 

"thank you for coming, here i'll take those." you grinned, taking the gift bags and walking over to the gift table. 

the four of you sat around talking, as more people started to arrive. 

A.J., Thomas, Kirsten, Joe, and your friends and family came in the door. Matthew's family arrived shortly after, and a couple more people from the Criminal Minds cast. 

soon your house was filled with people, all chatting with each other as they ate the snacks. 

Kirsten had brought six gifts, each almost falling out of her hand as Shemar went to help her. 

"Kirsten! you didn't need to do all that." you rushed over to the lady who was holding the balloons for the gender reveal, gifts, and snacks. 

"ah ah ah! i had too. and you, pregnant lady, are not allowed to help me." Kirsten replied to you, as you grabbed Matthew's attention so he could help the blonde. 

after eating food and opening the gifts, you and your husband couldn't wait any longer. 

"alright!" you gathered everyone into your backyard, grateful it wasn't windy. 

you and Matthew both held a balloon, standing next to each other. 

"are you ready?" he asked. 

everyone shouted out a yes. 

you both popped the balloons, and blue confetti fell out. 

"it's a boy!" you said excitedly, Matthew scooping you up in his arms. 

three months later, your son was born. eighteen hours of labor and thirty two minutes of pushing later, 

Griffin Rumple Gubler was born.


	26. First Date (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: spencer finally asks reader out  
> warnings: fluff

"Y/n!" Spencer called out, catching up to you in the elevator. it was just the two of you, and you perked up at his voice. 

"yeah, Spence?" you asked, looking at the man. 

"um.. th..there's a new movie playing at the theater right now. it's a(n) (genre) movie, your favorite. if you wanna go, a new time is playing in forty minutes." 

"are you asking me out, Spencer Reid?" you teased, a grin plastered on your face. 

"sort of?" Spencer mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"sure, Spence. i'll meet you over there?" you questioned, stepping off the elevator. the lanky man followed you out. 

"yeah, okay." Spencer nodded, giving you a nervous smile as you parted ways to your cars. 

when you got into your seat, you smiled to yourself. finally that boy had the guts to ask you out. 

the ride to the cinema was about fifteen minutes, and you stood there patiently waiting for the genius. 

you did your best to freshen up in the car, applying more deodorant and perfume. you fixed up your hair, and fixed up your makeup. 

a minute later your coworker walked up to you. 

"hi!" you smiled. 

the man grinned at your happiness, all of his nerves going away. 

"i'll buy the tickets." he suggested, pulling out his card at the ticket booth. 

"then i'm buying the snacks." you replied, taking the tickets and walking inside. 

"but i asked you-" 

"Spencer, i can't let you pay for everything. let me pay for the snacks." you softly smiled at him. 

he still looked slightly confused. 

"please?" you pleaded. 

"alright, but i'll pay you back." 

"you can pay me back at our next date." you winked, causing the boy to start blushing. 

you laughed, walking over to counter. 

five minutes later, you two sat down in the middle of the theater. a medium popcorn sat in between you two, each having a drink in the cup holder. 

candy was shared among the two of you in the first thirty minutes of the movie. 

around half way through, you softly leaned into Spencer. cautiously, his right arm wrapped around your shoulders as you nuzzled into his side. 

Spencer stopped focusing on the movie, his attention now on you. 

you looked so breathtaking. your (h/c) hair was all over his arm, your head resting on his shoulder as you watched the screen amused. 

he had your face memorized, thanks to his eidetic memory. but, he still loved looking at your features. you were absolutely beautiful. 

at the end of the film, you two walked out of the theater and towards the parking lot. 

"i can't believe that ending." you said. 

"i know! it was so lame!" Spencer responded, as you two approached your car. 

a comfortable silence fell between the two of you. 

"thank you." you softly smiled. 

"for what?" Spencer questioned. 

"for this date. i had fun. you're fun to be around, Doctor." you replied. 

Spencer grinned. 

"i'll see you tomorrow, okay Spence?" you smiled, turning to get into your car. 

"wait." Spencer stopped you. 

"hm?" you hummed, turning to be face to face with your coworker. 

his hand softly cupped your chin, as he slowly placed his lips on yours. 

the kiss was soft, and you two soon became blushing messes. 

he felt you smile into the kiss, causing his lips to curve into a grin. 

when you two pulled away, you rested your forehead on his. 

"best. date. ever." you both whispered, looking into each other's eyes with stupid grins on your faces.


	27. Turbulence (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: reader hates turbulence   
> warnings: anxiety, fluff, language

Garcia signed off the laptop, as the jet started to violently shake. you sucked in a breath, gripping onto the leather seat. 

you took the brown seat belt, tightly buckling it around you. when you looked up, you saw Rossi doing a cross over his chest. 

"i didn't know you guys were bad flyers." Spencer said from next to you. 

you looked up at the agent. 

"i'm not, i just hate turbulence." Rossi answered for you both. 

"you know, turbulence very rarely causes planes to crash." Spencer stated. 

"that does me absolutely no good at the moment, thank you." Rossi sarcastically answered. 

"what we really need to worry about are micro bursts. it's a sudden down burst of air associated with thunderstorms but a small craft like this, if we hit one of those with the wrong altitude," Spencer paused letting out a crashing sound. 

"we're pulverized." he finished. 

your chest started feeling heavy, as you hid your face in your hands. 

"i beg of you to make him stop." Rossi said, looking at you. 

Spencer glanced down at you, seeing you taking deep breaths. your hands were shaking, your leg bouncing viciously. 

"but, but that is unlikely to happen." he reassured you, his hand grabbing your thigh to calm you. 

you leaned into your boyfriend, his arm wrapping around your waist as you buried your face into his shoulder. 

the team noticed, but decided to leave it alone since you were feeling anxious. 

another large gust of wind hit the plane, JJ's glass of water toppling over and spilling on the table. 

you slightly gasped, one of your hands gripping Spencer's thigh and your other one grabbing for his blue sweater. 

he squeezed you tightly, as you accidentally dug your nails into his thigh. luckily for Spencer, his jeans blocked the pain. 

"Y/n, we're going to be alright, okay love? we're perfectly safe." Spencer reassured you, lowering his voice so only you could hear him. 

"i.. i know. but it's still scary." you breathed out, voice shaky. 

"baby, turbulence is a very natural thing." he mumbled to you, rubbing circles onto your lower back. 

"could you um, could you play with my hair please? you know it always calm me down." you muttered, finally looking up into Spencer's brown eyes.

Spencer gave you a nod, as you turned your body slightly. his hands fell into your hair, twirling the soft strands in his fingers. 

you let out a breathy sigh, trying to distract yourself as you started a conversation with Emily. 

"alright everyone. i want you all to be buckled in, we'll discuss the case more when we land." Hotch ordered, finding his place in a single seat and buckling up. 

the turbulence got slightly better thirty minutes later, as you lowered to the ground in order to land. 

as the plane got a bit lower, the air-pocket the plane was in dropped, causing the jet to drop fifty feet. 

you let out a slight scream, your face pushing   
it's way back into Spencer's shoulder. your chest got heavier, and tears pricked your eyes. 

the team was breathing heavy, surprised by the sudden drop in altitude. 

your nails gripped into your boyfriend's thigh harder, as he tried his best to keep you calm. 

a hour later the plane finally landed, causing you to let out a deep sigh and stand up quickly. you wanted out of this jet fast. 

when the pilot opened the jet door, you saw it was pouring outside. Spencer grabbed your waist, taking his sweater and pulling it over the both of you. 

you two ran towards the black SUV, getting into the back seat as Rossi and Morgan got into the driver and passenger seats. 

"of course we get this shit show during a tornado." Rossi groaned, starting the car. 

your slightly damp body leaned into Spencer, as he kissed your temple. 

"i'm just happy to be off that plane." you answered. 

"Y/n, i never knew you got so nervous flying." Morgan said leaning back into the seat. 

"i normally don't, but turbulence scares the shit out of me." you responded, holding Spencer's hand in yours. 

"and your genius boyfriend over there was not making it better." Rossi teased, causing you all to laugh. 

"hey!" Spencer shot back, as you gave his hand a squeeze.


	28. 30 (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader and the team surprises her boyfriend for his birthday  
> warnings: fluff, mentions of zodiac killer, language, mentions of sexual themes

Y/n rubbed her eyes sleepily as her alarm went off. the time was six in the morning, but she shot up happily when she remembered what day it was.

she quickly showered, changing into a black turtleneck with black and white striped business pants.

she did her hair and makeup quickly, grabbing her bag and keys as she ran out the door of her apartment. 

she went to her and Spencer's favorite coffee shop, picking up his normal coffee order and a muffin. 

she rushed into the bullpen, hoping she got there before her co workers. her and Spencer had been secretly dating for one year, three months, and twenty seven days. 

after she settled her stuff down on her desk, she placed the hot coffee and muffin down on the genius's desk that was across from hers. 

Hotch walked out of his office only to see the (h/c) haired girl neatly placing the items down. 

"is it October 28th already?" Hotch asked 

"yes, sir. do we have a case today?" Y/n looked up, looking into the eyes of the suited man. she was hoping they were able to have a case free day, just so she could make it special for her boyfriend. 

Hotch gave the agent a sad look. 

"sorry, Y/l/n." Hotch said, walking into the round table room. 

Y/n sighed sadly. 

her head perked up when she heard the glass doors open, seeing it was her boyfriend. 

a wide grin came onto her face, as Spencer saw his girlfriend and smiled at her. she was wearing his favorite pants. 

"happy birthday, bub." Y/n whispered into his ear, pulling him into a tight hug. his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

since they were alone, he let his hands fall slightly lower onto the girl as they rested on her bum. 

"does the birthday boy get a special gift tonight?" Spencer smirked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Y/n looked into her boyfriend's eyes. 

"horny at eight in the morning, are we doctor?" she teased, them both jumping away from each other as more people filed into the room. 

"we have a case." Hotch said, alerting the profilers to head into the roundtable room. 

Garcia explained the killings, as one of the profilers suggested it could be the Zodiac Killer. 

"didn't he kill in the 60's?" JJ asked, reading over the file. 

the case had been a hard one for Spencer. of course they couldn't give him a break on his birthday week. 

so, Y/n and the team decided to throw Spencer a surprise birthday party. 

"i'll get the cake!" Garcia said happily over the phone. 

"alright, how about you guys set up while i get him into the room?" Y/n asked the team, as they gave her nods of approval. 

after the team caught the Zodiac Killer copycat, they sat excited in the jet, eager to surprise the genius. 

Y/n sat next to her boyfriend, her knee touching his as their fingers were brushed against each other. 

when the jet landed and the profilers got back to the office, Spencer gave Y/n a look pleading to leave with him. 

Y/n nodded, getting a text from Rossi telling her that the room was set up. 

"Spence.. i just got a text from Hotch asking if you were still in the building. he said he needs to talk to you." 

Spencer frowned, just wanting to spend some time alone with his girlfriend. 

"i'll walk you, alright? then we can head home and i can give you that birthday present." Y/n winked, as she walked side by side with the genius in the hallway. 

"don't tempt me, Y/l/n." Spencer joked, as he followed Y/n into a room. 

"surprise!" everyone yelled, causing Spencer's face to light up. 

everyone gave him hugs and kisses, telling him happy birthday. 

his gaze fell on Y/n, as she was standing off to the side with her camera on her boyfriend. 

"did you plan this?" he asked, walking over to the (h/c) haired girl. she had a smirk on her face. 

"of course i did, baby." she answered, wrapping her arms around his hips as the two kissed in front of everyone. 

"i knew it!" Garcia said happily. 

the couple pulled away, smiling at each other. the secret was out, and they couldn't be more happy. 

"blow out your candles, Spence." JJ grinned, holding the cake up to the genius. 

Spencer's arm wrapped tightly around Y/n's waist, holding her close to him as he shut his eyes. 

his wish was quick, as his eyes fluttered open again and he blew out the 30 candles. 

"i love you." Y/n mumbled to her boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"i love you too." Spencer smiled. 

"now how long has this been going on?!" Morgan asked stunned.


	29. Drowning (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: matthew slowly starts to realize reader's change  
> warnings: angst, depression, language, fluff  
> a/n: can you guys let me know what you think of the book so far? but please be kind, i'm sensitive💀  
> and this is no way trying to romanticize depression! it's just how i've been feeling currently, and i thought that you guys could maybe relate too.

two years. 

two years is how long Matthew and Y/n had been together, and they were the best two years of their lives. 

on Valentine's Day of the second year, Matthew had proposed to the (h/c) haired girl. 

Matthew and Y/n were cozied up on the couch, deciding they wanted to stay in this year for Valentine's Day. old horror movies played in the background, as the happy couple talked about everything and anything. 

Matthew watched his girlfriend talk passionately about the movie that was playing on the screen. Scream, which was one of her favorites, had just begun. 

Matthew realized that it was time. 

"Y/n? can you go get me a blanket, please?" Matthew begged. 

Y/n playfully rolled her eyes. 

"why? you can't get it yourself?" Y/n teased. 

Matthew laughed, watching as Y/n sat up from off his chest and stood up. 

"thank you, baby." Matthew smiled, watching the (h/c) haired girl disappear into the bedroom. 

Matthew shot up off of the gray couch, digging into his pocket for the blue velvet box. 

he got down on one knee, waiting nervously for his girlfriend to reappear. 

"i didn't know if you wanted a fluffy one or a knitted one so i brought bot-" Y/n looked down, seeing her boyfriend on his knee. 

Y/n let out a gasp, dropping the blankets from her hands as she covered her mouth. 

"Y/n.. will you marry me?" Matthew asked. 

"yes! yes, you big goof!" Y/n grinned, feeling a tear slip down her cheek. 

Matthew stood up happily, placing the diamond on her finger. the two kissed passionately, embracing each other lovingly. 

that was four months ago. 

Matthew started to notice the change in Y/n's behavior. her beautiful (e/c) eyes had slowly started to lose their shine, and noticed how she got more tired. even if she got a full nights rest, she was completely exhausted the next day. 

now, Matthew wasn't stupid. 

he had started to notice it more in photos. 

when he was scrolling through the recent photos of you two, he zoomed in on the photo and saw how sad your eyes looked. that smile was definitely real, but deep inside it wasn't. 

he noticed how she barely wanted to eat anymore, or on some days all she ever wanted to do was eat. 

Matthew decided to finally talk to her about it. 

"Y/n?" Matthew asked, walking into the bedroom. 

Y/n laid in the bed, an oversized hoodie on while the hood sat on top of her messy hair. she laid on her stomach, scrolling through her social media.

"what's up, babe?" Y/n asked, turning to lay on her back. 

"can you, can you be honest with me?" Matthew asked, laying down onto the king sized bed. 

Y/n furrowed her brows. 

"sure?" she answered confused. 

"what's been going on in that pretty head of yours?" the tall man asked. 

Y/n sat up, her hair falling in front of her face as she pushed it back. 

"what do you mean?" she asked. 

"bub.. i just want you to talk to me. please." he softly pleaded, his left hand coming down to Y/n's lower back as he softly rubbed circles on it. 

Y/n's eyes widened. 

"so you've noticed?" Y/n mumbled. 

"i have." her fiancé nodded. 

Y/n exhaled a deep breath. 

"i don't know, i guess. some days all i want to do is cry, and others all i want to do is sleep. and i'm scared, bubba. i don't want to fall back into depression," Y/n's voice cracked, as Matthew brought his other hand up to wipe away her tears. her lip quivered as she tried to fight back some of her tears. 

"i just.. i just feel like i'm drowning and i have no clue what to do." Y/n sobbed. 

Matthew's heart ached for his partner. the girl who always seemed so happy, who loved to make others laugh, cry before him about how sad she was. 

he hated himself for not noticing sooner. 

"it feels like i'm stuck. i'm stuck in a constant emotion of sadness, or sometimes i don't feel anything at all. i just feel numb." 

"baby.. why didn't you talk to me sooner?" Matthew asked, looking up at his fiancé's tired face. 

"i didn't want to worry you." Y/n cried. 

Matthew softly guided Y/n to his chest. she sobbed into his clothed body, as his arms wrapped around her. 

"Y/n.. you mean so much to me. it worried me more that i didn't know what was happening. i love you so much, and i have no idea what i would do if you weren't here." his voice was soft as he spoke. 

"i promise you, Y/n. we're going to get through this together, alright?"


	30. JJ's Wedding (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: reader and spencer finally confess at jj's wedding  
> warnings: fluff

walking up to the doors of Rossi's mansion,  
Y/n opened the unlocked door. 

her navy blue jumpsuit swayed as she walked, her silver heels clicking along the wooded floor as she made her way outside. 

"hey!" Spencer cheered happily, rushing up to meet Y/n as she walked up to the backyard. 

"hi, Spence." Y/n smiled, noticing his navy blue suit and how they accidentally matched. 

"you look so handsome." the girl commented, pushing Spencer's brown hair behind his ear. 

she noticed the blush on the genius's cheeks as he grinned at her. 

"look at you! you look amazing!" Spencer gushed, taking the girl's hand and making her give him a spin. 

Y/n giggled, heat rising to her face. 

"i saved you a seat next to me." the brunette man said, leading her over to the round table. 

Y/n grinned, loving how he wanted her next to him. 

"thank you, Spencer." Y/n replied, setting down her clutch on the clothed table. 

she looked up, seeing Aaron and Beth walk in. 

"hey guys." Spencer said, going up to hug Beth. 

the four made small talk, everyone soon joining them outside as they waited for Will, JJ, and Henry to arrive. 

"you look so pretty." Y/n complimented Emily. 

"so do you!" Emily smiled back at the profiler. 

both girls got into a conversation as Penelope walked over. 

"why hello there Ms Thang." Y/n teased, looking at Garcia's outfit. 

"you two look amazing." Penelope said, fixing her glasses. 

"you look better! i love these jewels." Emily replied, taking a closer look at the blue jewels in the blonde's hair. 

"you look great, Pen." Y/n grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. 

the three girls got lost into the topic of decorations when Spencer walked over. 

"what are you three talking about?" Spencer asked, standing next to Y/n. 

"men." Penelope teased the Boy Wonder. 

Spencer's eyebrows raised. 

"any men here?" he questioned, looking directly at Y/n. 

"yes! have you seen my Chocolate Thunder!" Penelope gushed, looking over at Derek who was taking to Rossi. 

the four laughed, as they noticed the happy family walk up. 

Rossi walked over to Will and JJ, having a chat as the blonde's mom came over and showed her daughter a wedding dress. 

Spencer lead Y/n over to Henry, who was holding the rings in his tiny hands. 

"can i see the ring, Henry?" Spencer asked, bending down to the child's height. 

Henry carefully gave the tall man the ring, as Spencer did a magic trick to the blonde. 

"look behind your ear!" Spencer said excitedly, pulling the ring out from Henry's blonde hair. 

"do it again! do it again!" Henry laughed happily, his eyes full of amazement. 

"look at you, a magician." Y/n joked, rubbing Spencer's shoulders. 

Spencer blushed. 

"i guess this wedding is getting started." Emily said, walking away with Penelope. 

Y/n stood with Spencer as they watched JJ walk away with her mother. 

"are you ready?" Y/n turned to the genius, her eyes meeting his. 

"yep. are you?" he asked. she nodded. 

deciding to be bold, Y/n grabbed Spencer's hand in hers and took him over to where the alter was. 

ten minutes later the blonde walked out, a tight white dress on her body as she walked down the isle to meet Will. 

Y/n looked in awe as she watched her coworker walk. she wished that one day, that could be her and Spencer. 

Spencer grinned at JJ as she smiled at him, and she finally met Will. 

Spencer looked over to Y/n, who was stood next to him, and watched as her face lit up as she watched the ceremony. he noticed the tears in her eyes, and he hoped that some day they could have a wedding of their own. 

after the ceremony, they all sat down at the tables to eat dinner. the team laughed at a joke Y/n made, digging into the chicken Rossi cooked. 

after dinner was put away, JJ and Will had their first dance together. 

Y/n stood with Garcia, Prentiss, and Beth as they watched the married couple in awe. 

"Pretty Boy," Morgan said, patting Spencer on the shoulder. 

"yeah?" Spencer asked, looking at the buff man. 

"when are you going to make a move on Pretty Girl over there? i've noticed you've been staring at her all night." 

"i.. i don't know." Spencer shrugged, turning his attention back to the couple. 

"you should ask her to dance." Morgan suggested. 

"maybe." Spencer pressed his lips together, taking a glance at Y/n as she stood there with the girls. 

the music switched from slow to faster, everyone dancing on the dance floor. 

JJ, Penelope, Emily, and Y/n all danced together, laughing as they all hugged. 

another slow song came on, everyone grabbing a partner. 

"can i have this dance?" Spencer asked nervously, holding his shaky hand out for Y/n. 

Y/n grinned, taking the hand. 

"of course you can." the girl said, resting her free hand on Spencer's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

the two swayed closely to the music, enjoying the company of each other. 

Y/n sucked in a breath, looking at Spencer. 

"i like you, Spence." she mumbled. 

Spencer's smile widened, as he pressed his lips together with Y/n's. 

the kiss was passionate, but appropriate for a wedding. 

"i like you too." Spencer replied when they pulled away.


	31. Star (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader  
> summary: reader is at the wrong place at the wrong time  
> warnings: angst, language, violence, mentions of guns/gunshots, death

"i'll be right back." Y/n laughed at Spencer's joke, closing the door of the car as she walked into the gas station. 

Spencer waited at the pump for his fiancé, his eyes on the glass doors. 

he saw a man walk in, frantically looking around as he looked panicked. 

not thinking much of the behavior, he continued to look into the small building. 

he noticed his heartbeat started racing, his gut feeling like he was going to puke. 

something was wrong. 

it was too late, by the time Spencer realized he heard multiple gunshots going off. 

Y/n. 

Spencer pulled out his gun, running into the building without a second thought. when he ran in, he saw people laying down on the ground. some were dead, some were near close. 

his eyes fixated on the shooter, the same panicked man from earlier. without thinking twice, Spencer fired his weapon. head shot. 

"Y/n?!" Spencer yelled, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. 

"Spence?" he heard a quiet mumble. 

when he turned around to the voice, he saw the (h/c) haired girl laying on the floor. a gunshot wound to her stomach and shoulder. 

"oh, Y/n." Spencer cried out, running towards the woman on the floor. 

"help! someone, please!" he shouted, his voice breaking. 

"Spence.. can.. can you just hold me?" Y/n asked weakly, her body going numb. her eyelids were feeling heavy, as she watched Spencer sob. 

Spencer quickly grabbed the girl, placing his hands on each of her wounds. applying pressure, his face was tucked into Y/n's neck as he cried. 

"i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry. i should have went in there, it should have been me." Spencer cried, Y/n's back pressed against his chest. 

"don't say that, Spencer." Y/n said, softly looking up at her fiancé. 

her breathing became slower, as she tried to take deeper breaths. 

"please.. please. please don't leave me." the man begged, holding Y/n tighter against him. 

she lifted her shaking hand up to his cheek, tracing over his jaw and bone structure. 

"i always thought you were the most beautiful person i've ever seen." Y/n smiled softly. 

"i love you so much, Y/n." 

"i love you too, Spence. i'll see you soon, okay?" Y/n slurred, her eyes starting to close. 

"i love you." Spencer kept repeating. 

twenty minutes later the team arrived along with the EMT's, rushing inside the building. 

"Spencer?" JJ asked in a shocked voice, looking at the sobbing man as he sat on the floor holding the lifeless body. 

"holy shit." Prentiss said, when she noticed that her team member was now dead. 

two weeks later was the funeral for Y/n L/n. multiple people showed up, old friends and family. they all gave Spencer sad looks as they watched him stare at the casket. 

"the world is going to be a little less bright without you here. please, make sure to be the brightest star at night. i need to know you're there." Penelope mumbled to the deep blue coffin. 

Spencer choked out a cry, JJ holding him in a hug as they cried together.

"it should have been me, JJ. it should have been me." he muttered. 

"don't say that, Spence. she's still here, and will always be here." JJ replied, wiping away her tears. 

Spencer lifted his head up, rubbing away his tears as he let out a sniffle. "thank you, JJ." 

the team all hung out until it was night time. talking about old memories, good and bad, they always knew how lucky they were to have Y/n in their life. 

"see that, Boy Wonder? she's watching over us right now." Penelope talked to the tall man, pointing up. 

and there Y/n was. the brightest star in the sky.


	32. Softball (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader, bau x reader  
> summary: reader and bau watch spencer and derek's softball game  
> warnings: fluff, language

"i'm so excited to watch him." Y/n told JJ, as she walked next to the blonde with Henry. 

"me too." JJ nodded. 

"go team!" the blonde cheered Spencer as she walked up to the fence, Spencer turning around shocked. 

"what are you guys doing here?" he asked, looking at Y/n. 

she pushed her sunglasses up farther on her nose. 

"are you kidding? we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Y/n grinned at the genius. 

"so the secret service, huh?" Blake asked, joining the rest of the team as they stood next to the metal fence. 

"yeah yeah, we haven't beat these chumps in five years." Derek explained. 

"they have nothing to do but practice," Rossi said. 

"and party." Garcia added, putting a hat on Spencer's head. 

the team made their way over to the stands, as Y/n stayed behind with Spencer. 

"good luck, Spence." the woman grinned, patting the brunette man's back. 

"thanks, Y/n." he gave her a nervous smile, as Derek let him into the field. 

Y/n sat down in between Penelope and Alex, watching as Morgan went up to bat. 

Derek hit the ball, the profilers jumping up in the air and cheering as the buff man ran. 

"go Spencer!" Y/n yelled, clapping her hands loudly as she watched Spencer grab a bat and walk up to home base. 

he struck out, sighing defeatedly as he sat back down. 

a few minutes passed, Derek went back up to the plate. he hit the white ball hard, running for his life. 

Spencer stepped back up to the white base, bat in his hand as he tried to spin it and failed. 

Y/n had a wide grin on her face. 

"hey this guy can't hit, bring it in!" a man on the other team yelled. 

Y/n's eyebrows furrowed angrily. 

"i'm going to kick that guy's ass." Y/n mumbled, causing Blake to laugh. 

"time out! time out!" Morgan yelled, running up to Spencer. 

the team couldn't hear the conversation, but they watched as Spencer licked his lips nervously. 

Morgan ran back over to his base, as Spencer shook his hands. 

"you can do this, Spence!" JJ yelled, everyone clapping their hands. 

"strike one!" the ref yelled, as Spencer shook his head. 

"strike two!" 

"this guy has nothing!" the baseman laughed. 

"shut the hell up!" Y/n yelled, standing up in her seat. the baseman stepped back shocked. 

Penelope and Alex tugged Y/n back down in her seat. 

"Spencer, if you hit the ball i'll give you a kiss!" Y/n said loudly. 

Spencer looked at the (h/c) haired girl in the eyes. she just gave him a nod and a smile. 

Spencer took his swing, the ball flying in the outfield. 

"run! run!" everyone yelled, as Spencer stood there in shock of what he just did. 

the genius started running, as Morgan ran home. 

Spencer slid home, plopping down on the ground as everyone cheered happily. 

"yes!" Hotch said, clapping his hands. 

Morgan jumped around excitedly, pulling up Spencer and giving him a hug. 

"you have to give him a kiss!" Alex teased Y/n, slightly pinching her arm. 

Y/n was so proud of Spencer, she was in her own world. she ran down the bleachers, into the gate as the other team kicked the dirt around. 

Spencer met Y/n halfway, embracing her tightly. 

"i'm so proud of you!" Y/n said, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. 

the team followed Y/n into the field, gathering around the two. 

"good job, Uncle Spencer!" Henry said, as Spencer placed Y/n back onto the ground. 

"thank you, buddy." Spencer replied happily, giving the little boy a hug. Jack joined the hug, as Y/n felt her heart swoon. 

when everyone settled down, Spencer stood next to Y/n. 

"i think you owe me something." the brunette man said. 

"i believe i do." Y/n grinned, wrapping her arms around Spencer's hips as she pulled him in. 

his left hand was gripped in her hair, his right resting on her jaw as their lips connected. 

their lips moved in sync, kissing passionately like their lives depended on it. their bodies were so close together, but they craved more. 

Y/n pulled Spencer closer, her chest resting against his as their entire fronts were touching. 

when they pulled away, their foreheads rested against each other. 

wide grins were displayed on their mouths, as the moment got interrupted. 

"dinner on me!" Rossi yelled, clapping his hands. 

"you know i can't resist free food." Y/n joked, grabbing Spencer's hand. 

the team followed the italian man out of the baseball fields, unaware someone was taking pictures the whole time.


	33. Painting Nails (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matthew gray gubler x reader  
> summary: reader convinces matthew to do their nails together  
> warnings: fluff, swearing

"babe, please." Y/n begged, dragging out the 'e'. 

"why should i?" Matthew raised his eyebrows, looking up at the (h/c) haired girl.

"it'll mean the world to me." Y/n grinned. 

Matthew thought for a moment. 

"alright, fine. but i get to pick what color to do for you." Matthew smiled, pressing a kiss to Y/n's nose. 

"thank you!" Y/n laughed, wrapping her arms around him a tight hug. 

she ran out of the room to get her nail polishes, coming back moments later with a tub of colors. 

"alright. i'll do yours and you do mine." Y/n said, handing Matthew the tub. Matthew looked at each color, pulling out a green and yellow colors. 

"for Rumple." Matthew nodded, handing the colors to Y/n. Y/n laughed, slightly shaking her head. 

"okay, i'm going to put this base coat on your fingernails first. it'll help stay on longer." Y/n said, grabbing the clear coat and applying it to his fingernails. 

"stay still, bub." Y/n laughed, as Matthew's hands kept moving. 

"it's hard. even after two years of dating you still make me nervous." Matthew grinned, causing Y/n to blush and her heart to beat out of her chest. 

"do you want it every other color, or one hand green and one hand yellow?" 

"every other color." Matthew said. 

Y/n nodded, taking the green in her hand and applying it carefully to his thumb, middle finger, and pinky. she then applied the yellow to his index and ring. 

"let me do the other side while that dries. do not touch anything." Y/n instructed, doing the same thing on his other hand. 

"so bossy." Matthew joked quietly, causing Y/n to playfully roll her eyes. 

"i can't have you mess up my work." Y/n grinned, blowing on his fingers. 

they waited a few moments before applying the top coat. 

"you look so pretty!" Y/n laughed, pressing a kiss to Matthew's lips. 

"i'm always pretty." her boyfriend shot back, making her giggle. 

"your turn!" he said, looking through the colors. he pulled out a bluish green. 

"alright, go slow and remember to apply the base and top coat." Y/n reminded him, leaning back against the pillows of their bed. 

Y/n felt her heart swoon as she watched Matthew carefully apply each coat of nail polish on. 

in the end, nail polish was all over her nails (but nothing a few q tips couldn't clean). 

"you did so good, bubba." Y/n grinned, looking at her nails. standing up, she went and fixed them up quickly and went to put away the stuff. 

"let's post a picture." Matthew suggested, taking out his phone and taking a picture of their hands together. 

"thank you, my love." Y/n smiled, her head pressed against Matthew's chest as she lay her body on his. 

"it was fun, my koala."


	34. Be Kind (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer have a difficult relationship at work.   
> warnings: fluff, angst, swearing, mentions of case/family death.   
> a/n: based on the song Be Kind by Halsey and Marshmello

‘wanna believe, wanna believe   
that you don't have a bad bone in your body  
but the bruises on your ego make you go  
wild, wild, wild, yeah’

Y/n had really tried to be kind to Spencer. but, ever since their first meeting it had been very challenging. maybe it was just a rough day for him, or he woke up on the wrong side of the bed? 

or.. it was maybe the fact that Y/n had challenged Spencer's hypothesis. he wasn't used to being challenged. everyone normally went along with what he said, but Y/n caught him off guard. 

and thus, a war brewed between the two. 

‘wanna believe, wanna believe  
that even when you're stone cold you're sorry  
tell me why you gotta be so out of your mind’

Y/n had tried to apologize to Spencer, but it was hard to be sincere when she didn't think she did anything wrong. 

"i'm sorry, Spencer." she said emotionless. 

Spencer just rolled his eyes, not wanting to except an insincere apology. 

‘i know you're chokin' on your fears   
already told you i'm right here  
i will stay by your side  
every night’

years later, the pair were still going at it. they couldn't be in the same room with each other for more than ten minutes, even then it's hard not throwing snarky comments at each other. 

a particular hard case has struck the team. Penelope was briefing everyone in the round table room, showing pictures of the crime scene. 

"this was (sibling name) L/n. murdered and dumped into a back alley of a (home town) club." 

no one had made the connection that the person in the picture looked similar to Y/n. 

"excuse me." Y/n cleared her throat, exiting the room fast. Spencer had noticed her behavior as soon as the picture has shown up. that's when it clicked. 

he stood up quickly, motioning to Y/n as he ran behind the girl. alright, maybe deep down inside of the genius he had developed some feelings for the profiler. 

he watched as she ran into the nearest file room, shutting the door behind her. he took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. 

opening the door, he saw Y/n sitting down in one of the chairs. her head was in her hands, her shoulders were heaving. she didn't look up when the door opened. 

Spencer squatted down next to her, his arm awkwardly wrapping around her. she didn't care who it was at this moment, she just needed to be held. 

"i'm right here, it's going to be okay." 

‘i don't know why you hide from the one  
and close your eyes to the one  
mess up and lie to the one that you love’

"i..i'm fine, Spencer." she wiped away her tears, lifting up her head. she closed her eyes, mumbling that she's okay. but Spencer knew better. 

"don't lie to me, Y/n." 

‘when you know you can cry to the one  
always confide in the one  
you can be kind to the one that you love’ 

Y/n let out a deep breath, a sob leaving her body as she fell into Spencer's arms. he wrapped her up in a tight hug, his fingers running through her hair.


	35. Possessive (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: spencer get's a bit jealous  
> warnings: SMUT! ;), dirty talk, choking, sex without a condom (wrap it before you tap it), breeding kink, dom!spencer, swearing, all that fun stuff  
> a/n: my first (real) smut. lemme know what you think:)

Spencer watched as Y/n talked to the town sheriff. Y/n thought it was a normal talk as she sipped her coffee, but unknown to her the sheriff was trying to flirt with her. 

his eyes wandered up and down her body, his hand placed on his hip. Spencer noticed how his tongue kept licking his lips. 

"what's up with you, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked Spencer, patting his back. Morgan's brown eyes looked at what the genius was looking at. 

"ah, i see. that dickhead flirting with Y/n?" 

Spencer just nodded in response, his arms crossing over his chest. 

"i'm going to go over there." Spencer mumbled, his long legs walking over to his girlfriend. 

"hey, handsome." Y/n smiled at the Boy Wonder. 

Spencer smirked slightly, not looking towards Sheriff Johnson who looked irritated.

Sheriff Johnson watched as Spencer mumbled something to Y/n, her face immediately heating up as she nodded her head. 

"if you'll excuse me." Y/n said, letting Spencer take her hand and lead her out of there. 

in the car on the way to the hotel, Spencer's knuckles were white as he gripped onto the steering wheel tightly. 

Y/n sat on the leather seat, squirming with anticipation about the night coming to her. 

when the couple finally made it up to Spencer's room, he took Y/n's hips in his hands and pressed her firmly against the wall. their lips connected into a deep kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. 

Y/n moaned softly into the heated kiss, as her boyfriend disconnected their lips onto to reconnect them to her jawline. Y/n's fingers came up to play with Spencer's hair. his lips sucked marks all the way down to her collarbone. 

the genius quickly picked up Y/n, her legs wrapping around his waist immediately. he practically threw her onto the bed, aggressively attaching his lips to her neck again. 

"Spence." Y/n whimpered, tugging Spencer's shirt out of his pants. 

"you know that's not my name." he growled, letting Y/n unbutton his shirt. 

"Sir, please." she begged. 

Spencer's large hands lifted up the hem of Y/n's shirt, throwing the material off the bed leaving her in her bra. 

"what do you want, baby?" he asked, unbuttoning her jeans. 

"i want you." she threw out, her bare legs hitting the cool air. 

"how do you want me?" Spencer asked more firm, using one hand to unclip Y/n's bra. 

"Sir please, fuck me." 

Spencer's fingers moved faster, his cock twitching in his pants. 

"look at you, dripping for me and i've barely touched you." he said, pulling down her underwear and throwing it to the side.

Y/n moaned at his words. her clit throbbed. she needed him. 

she helped him take off his belt, rushing to get him out of his clothes. 

he pulled off his pants and boxers, his hand jerking up and down his length. 

"you going to be my good girl?" he asked, his tip running up and down her core to collect her wetness. 

"yes, sir." she nodded. 

Spencer's cock entered her, pushing all seven inches in. he bottomed out, letting out a groan at how her walls clenched around him. 

"move, please." she begged. 

"so needy." he cooed, his hips starting to thrust in and out. 

"fuck." she moaned, her fingers scratching down his back. her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, her back arched into the mattress. 

he brought his left hand up to her nipple, twisting the bud. his mouth went to the other one, licking and sucking. 

"feel so good. so tight and warm." he grunted, bringing his hand up to wrap around her throat. 

her moan was pornographic as he started to thrust deeper and harder, his tip brushing against her g-spot. 

"you like that?" he looked at her. her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth open as she released moans. 

"so good, Spence. so good." she muttered. Spencer's hand gripped harder around her throat, causing Y/n to become light headed. 

"'m gonna fill you up. wanna see how pretty you look pregnant with my baby." he groaned, his cock twitching as his stomach twisted. 

"so close, sir. please, may i cum?" she begged, her eyes opening to look at his. 

"hold it." he said, his balls slapping against her ass. 

"look so pretty. getting your guts rearranged by my cock." Spencer said. 

Y/n's clit ached. 

his hand left her throat, bringing his thumb down to her clit, rubbing circles on the sensitive bud. 

"sir, i'm going to-" 

"cum." 

Spencer fucked her into her orgasm, loud moans leaving her mouth. he cummed right after, the way her walls were clenching around him brought him to orgasm. 

Spencer fell down on top of Y/n, groaning into her ear as he stayed in her for a few moments. 

"so good, Spencer." she praised, bringing her hand up to play with his hair. 

he pulled out, laying down next to her. 

"was i too rough?" he asked, looking at Y/n's (e/c) eyes. 

"nope. just the way i like it." she grinned. 

their bodies were coated in a thin layer of sweat, their chests rising and falling quickly.


	36. Maeve (s.r.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: in which reader helps spencer after maeve  
> warnings: angst, swearing, some fluff, normal criminal minds stuff   
> season 8 spoilers

Y/n had been in love with Spencer for years. 

she was devastated when he finally told her about his girlfriend of ten months. 

"so you've never met her?" Y/n asked in shock. 

Spencer nodded, playing with his fingers nervously. "seen a picture of her face?" Y/n asked once more. 

"are you done judging?" Spencer joked. 

"i'm not judging it's just.. wow. i mean, i'm happy for you." Y/n said, trying to hide the fact that her heart was breaking. 

Spencer grinned at her. "we're going to have dinner tomorrow night." he told her. 

that night Y/n had trouble sleeping. she couldn't sleep knowing he was out with her, kissing her, loving her. and she would never be her. 

it wasn't until the next day at work when Spencer told her they hadn't actually met up. Y/n instantly felt relieved, but she felt guilty. guilty because she wanted Spencer to have all the happiness in the world, and if she can't give him that then who is she to stop him from getting it. 

it hadn't truly hit her until she saw how broken he was. Maeve had been taken by her stalker, and Spencer was freaking out. 

"we're going to find her, Spence. we're the best damn BAU there is." Y/n tried to joke, rubbing her coworker's shoulders. Spencer just shrugged her off, and she felt her heart drop. 

"sorry." she mumbled, walking out of the round table room. "wait, Y/n-" Spencer called after her, but Y/n was already exiting the BAU doors. 

now here they were in Diane's abandoned building. their guns pointed at the suspect, their boots planted firmly in the ground. 

Diane looked around at the FBI. in the span  
Y/n blinked, a gunshot went off. she hoped, for Spencer's sake, that it was one of her team member's guns. 

her face dropped when she saw Diane and Maeve lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Spencer dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. his sobs echoed the empty room, causing Y/n's heart to shatter. 

the team watched Spencer sob on the floor, none of them daring to go up to him. 

Y/n let out a breath, holstering her weapon and walked over to Spencer. he practically fell into her arms, sobbing into her chest. Y/n played with his hair, holding him tightly as he clung onto her. 

Hotch gave Spencer as long as he needed off, and Spencer completely shut down. stopped contact with everyone, and Y/n was pretty sure he stopped eating and drinking. 

Y/n walked up the stairs to his apartment with Penelope and JJ. Penelope carried a gift basket in her hand, placing the brown basket down with the other ones. Y/n heard JJ sigh as she placed down flowers. 

"hey, Spence. can you at least knock three times, just to let us know you're alive?" JJ asked through the door. 

Y/n watched heart broken as she heard three knocks come through. JJ and Penelope looked at each other, mumbling to Y/n they'll meet her in the car. 

"hi, Spence. i know you don't wanna see anyone right now, but i hope you're at least taking care of yourself. we miss you, pretty boy. i miss you. and if you're listening.. just know how much we love you. how much i love you. um, until i see you again." Y/n said through the door, hoping he was listening. 

and he was. Spencer heard every word, and he felt his lip tremble. tears blurred his vision and he felt his heart ache. 

he so badly wanted look at Y/n, speak to her, feel her. but he couldn't. he couldn't bring his heart to face her. 

he had started dating Maeve because he thought Y/n was never going to reciprocate his feelings. he thought Maeve could fill the gap, but she couldn't. and now she was dead, and he didn't know what to do. 

of course he liked Maeve, but he didn't love her. not like he loved Y/n. so he shakily brought his hand up to the lock, and twisted the big brown door open. Y/n had just made her way to the stairs when her eyes shot up. 

"Spence." she said, running over to him. she embraced him tightly, him hugging her back. "i'm so sorry. i should have reached out to you." Spencer mumbled, his cheek smooshed against her head. 

"don't apologize, Spencer. you went through something traumatic recently, it's completely normal." Y/n responded. 

"i love you, so much." Spencer whispered. 

"i love you more."


	37. Tik Tok (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and matthew finally make a tik tok video  
> warnings: fluff  
> just a short lil blurb for you guys😀

"so what do we do?" Matthew asked, picking at his fingernails. 

"i guess just stare at the camera." Y/n shrugged, clicking the audio. she set the timer, running back to her husband. 

the music played, the two of them standing there. 

suddenly, they both broke out into laughter.   
"we look like idiots." Matthew said, causing the (h/c) haired girl to laugh harder. she fell to the floor laughing, causing Matthew to laugh harder. 

"oh god." Y/n mumbled, coming down from her giggle fit. she rewatched the video, smiling at how cute it was. "post?" 

"post." 

she clicked the red button, the video uploading. within seconds, thousands of likes and comments came in. 

user10272927201: omgggg hi matthewww

slutforreid: it's the being so cute for me

criminalmindsfan: my fav ship

rumplebutterqueen: he really does have the posture of an earthworm😹

"what does any of that mean?" he asked, scrolling through the comments on her phone. 

"i think they like it?" she shrugged.


	38. Stockholm Syndrom (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: in which reader kidnaps spencer, and he develops a small crush on her.   
> warnings: crazy!reader, kidnapping, swearing, violence, falling for kidnapper, mentions of stalking, etc  
> a/n: inspired by Stockholm Syndrome by 1D:)

Spencer had woken up in a basement. his head was pounding, and he could feel cold liquid running down the left side of his face. 

he couldn't remember much, nor did he want to think. 

"you're finally awake!" a voice said in front of him. instead of sounding masculine, it was more feminine. 

she walked out of the shadows, her (h/c) hair neatly done. her makeup was perfect, and her outfit looked well designed. as if she'd been planning this look for months. 

and it finally hit Spencer. 

"excuse me, sir? i'm sorry to bother you, but could you help me lift this into my car? i'm afraid i can't hold it." the pretty girl asked him, a bright smile on her face. 

Spencer blushed, hanging up his call. he nodded, walking over to the woman. 

"i'm Spencer." he introduced, holding out his hand. 

"Y/n." the girl responded, shaking his hand. he lifted the trunk into her car, and everything went black. 

"you! you're the girl from the parking lot!" Spencer responded shocked. 

Y/n smirked. "i'm so glad you've finally noticed me." she walked over to him, her tight black dress hugging her curves. a big slit lead up to her hip, and he couldn't help but lick his lips. 

she placed herself on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

"i've been watching you for months." she told him, playing with his soft, bloody hair.

"why didn't you talk to me?" he asked, his brown eyes roaming her face. 

"i had to wait for the right moment, my plan had to be all in place." she replied. Spencer watched as her (e/c) eyes scanned his features. 

"but now look at us. we're finally together." she grinned, her lips ever so slightly grazing over his. it drove him wild, and he couldn't help but feel turned on. 

she licked her lips, tapping his nose causing him to scrunch it. 

"dinner should be ready any minute now. let me go get you some." she said getting off of him. her black heels clicked along the floor as she went up the old wooden stairs. 

Spencer couldn't help his eyes as they wandered to her bottom. he anticipated the moment she would return. 

he perked up at the sound of her heels. she made her way down, grabbing a stool on the other side of the basement. 

she dragged it towards him, sitting directly across from him. he didn't notice his eyes had made their way to her chest. 

"let me feed you." she said, grabbing the metal fork. she fed him chicken, and he noticed how well seasoned it had been. 

no, Spencer. this woman kidnapped you! you have to contact Hotch. he thought, but found himself accepting another bite. 

a few days had passed, and the longer he stayed the more he wished he could see Y/n. 

he found out she was a pharmacist at the local pharmacy. she had upgraded him from ropes to handcuffs, the cold metal not being as tight on his aching wrists. 

she finally returned at what he could guess was sundown. "i missed you, baby." she said, sitting on his lap once more. 

"i missed you too." he mumbled, trying to convince himself he was acting. but his heart knew he wasn't. 

and finally. finally, their lips collided. Spencer kissed her back passionately, loving the way her lips felt on his. 

"FBI! Y/n L/n!" Spencer heard Morgan's deep voice yell. he felt his heart clench in his chest. 

Y/n pulled away from him, her face staying neutral as Rossi handcuffed her. "he'll have fun getting over me." she smirked, causing Rossi to roll his eyes and drag her upstairs. 

JJ came over and un-cuffed her coworker from the chair he had been sat on for the past four days. he stood up, getting taken into a hug by Morgan. 

"we missed you, Pretty Boy." he ruffled Spencer's hair, causing him to hiss in pain. "oh, right." Morgan laughed, shaking his head. 

Blake lead Spencer up to the EMT. she could tell he was distraught. "what's going on in your mind?" she asked, sitting next to him. 

Spencer paused. "i should be happy i'm away from her, right? then why do i feel so sad?" he asked, lifting his head so the EMT can place a bandage on his forehead. 

Blake's face dropped. "you have feelings for her?" 

"i.. i don't know." he shrugged.


	39. Amortentia (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: spencer is the potions professor at hogwarts, and reader makes an appearance  
> warnings: hogwarts!au, fluff

Y/n walked down the corridor, her long black cape following behind as she made her way towards the Potions classroom. Spencer, the Potions teacher, had something that Y/n needed. 

Y/n was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years. she enjoyed her job very much, quickly becoming friends with Professors Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia, Jareau, and Headmaster Hotch. 

Y/l/n and Professor Reid had quickly grown feelings for each other. the students and staff shipped them, all having bets on when they'll finally get together. 

the students loved Y/n, most of them claiming she was their favorite professor. so, when Y/n opened the doors to the Potions room she wasn't surprised when the students smiled and waved at her. 

"ah, Professor Y/l/n. what can i do for you?" Spencer asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Professor, i'm afraid i left my lesson plan in here. can you retrieve it for me?" Y/n smirked, watching the tall man smile and walk back to his office. the students murmured, causing Y/n to look at the sixth years knowingly. 

"what is Mr Reid making you guys do?" she asked, peeking her head over to a large cauldron. 

"this, is Amortentia." Spencer returned, handing the woman a black planner. 

"the most powerful love potion in all the wizarding world. for that reason, it is very dangerous. the smell is different for each person, depending on what attracts you." Spencer explained, scratching the back of his neck as he blushed. 

"very interesting. tell me, Professor, what do you smell?" Y/n smirked, watching as Spencer blushed deeper. 

"i smell lavender, parchment, and fabric cleaner." the man replied, causing the students to squeal. he had just described the woman standing in front of the room. 

"how amazing." Y/n teased, sniffing the potion. 

"for me, i smell books, vanilla, and cologne." Y/n knew she was describing Spencer, causing her cheeks to heat up. 

suddenly, the bell rung. the students walked out of the classroom, leaving the two teachers. 

"i smell like fabric cleaner?" Y/n asked, a wide grin on her face. 

"you do. did you just wash your robes?" Spencer asked, leaning against the table as Y/n stood in front of him. 

"perhaps." Y/n laughed, causing Spencer to grin and shake his head. 

a boost of confidence leapt through Y/n as she walked towards Spencer, cupping his face in her hands and rested their lips against each other. 

Spencer immediately held onto Y/n's waist, deepening the kiss. her hand came up to play with his soft hair, twirling the locks in between her fingers. 

the two pulled away breathless, smiling brightly at each other just as the door flew open. 

"see! i told you, Professor Garcia! they were snogging!" a fourth year girl giggled, her friends behind her laughing. Garcia had a smirk on her face. 

"girls! back to class!" Y/n snapped, and the five girls rushed back to their room. 

"finally. remind me to tell Morgan he owes me five galleons." Garcia grinned, closing the door behind her.


	40. Long Day (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: spencer comes home from a long case and reader wants to make him feel better  
> warnings: smut, dom!spencer, choking, oral (male receiving), penetrative sex without a condom, dirty talk, swearing

Y/n sat on the brown leather couch in nothing but pajama shorts and a tee shirt. a book in her hand, a knitted blanket covering her legs. 

she stood up when she heard keys in the lock. grinning, she saw her fiancée open the door. his brown hair was messy as he set down his bag, taking off his coat and purple scarf. 

"how was it, my love?" Y/n asked, moving to hug him. his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. 

"tiring." he sighed, inhaling her shampoo. 

Y/n had been horny ever since Spencer left. it had been around midnight when his cell phone rang, and he just so happened to be balls deep in his fiancée. he left him and her unfinished, aching for each other. 

"are you too tired to finish what we started on Saturday?" she murmured, running her lips along his neck and sucking his sweet spot. 

"naughty girl." he smirked, picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. 

he placed her down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. she watched hungrily, her (e/c) eyes roaming his exposed torso. 

he climbed on top of her, pressing their lips together. they kissed passionately, their hands roaming each other's bodies. 

she fumbled with his belt, dropping it down the side of the bed. he pulled off her shirt, attacking her right nipple with his tongue. 

"Spence.." she panted, pulling on his hair as he massaged her other breast. 

"tell me what you want, baby." he mumbled. 

"let me please you, handsome." Y/n said, pushing Spencer down against the pillows. Spencer felt himself twitch in his boxers as his fiancée pulled down his pants. Y/n tugged down his boxers, grabbing onto his penis. 

she pumped it a few times, kitten licking the tip. Spencer made a makeshift ponytail with her hair, slowly pushing her down further.   
tears pricked her eyes as she felt Spencer's pubic hairs tickle her chin. 

"oh fuck, that's a good girl." he let out a shaky breath. 

"shit, i'm gonna-" 

he didn't get to finish his sentence as he shot spurts of cum into her throat. she swallowed, coming up and wiping her mouth. 

Spencer wiped away her tears, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "you okay, darling?" he asked, pushing the hair out of her face.   
she nodded, laying down next to her fiancée. 

Spencer crawled on top of her, his length re-hardening to it's full seven inches. his boner pressed against her exposed thigh as they made out on the bed. 

"Spence, i need you." Y/n whispered, her clit aching. 

"my girl ready for me?" he asked, nibbling on her left nipple as he pulled off her pajama shorts. 

"so ready." she mumbled, running her fingers down his back as he pushed into her. they both moaned, Spencer bottoming out. 

"fuck, i love how tight you are, sweetheart." the genius murmured, working his hips in and out. 

his brown eyes stared down at where they were being connected, bringing his left hand up to her neck. 

she moaned louder as her airway got slightly cut off, her clit aching for Spencer's attention. she felt him hit her g spot, causing her to gasp. 

he slipped his thumb in her mouth, and she quickly wrapped her lips around his finger and began sucking. Spencer's cock twitched, amazed by how beautiful she was. 

"taking me so well, gorgeous. just like you always do." he smirked slightly, taking his right hand and rubbing circles on her sensitive nub. 

"fuck, baby i'm so close." Y/n moaned, digging her nails into his lower back. 

"me too, pretty girl. cum with me." 

he started to pound faster, feeling her walls clench around him as she came. he twitched inside her, spurting his seed into her. 

"so good, bub. so good." Y/n breathlessly complimented, her chest rising and falling in a thin coat of sweat. 

"i missed you." he whispered, pressing kisses to her face. 

"i missed you too."


	41. Howlers (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader receives a howler from spencer at breakfast, causing a howling war  
> warnings: hogwarts!au, fluff

Y/n sat down at the high table in the Great Hall, her long black robes surrounding the floor that her chair was stationed at. next to her was Professor Garcia, the Divination teacher, Professor Prentiss, the Transfiguration teacher, and Professor Jareua, who taught Herbology. 

the four girls quickly fell into a conversation, talking about hair care and the lessons they have planned for the day. 

Y/n's eyes shot up when she saw her owl come flying through the window. she sat up straighter, a strand of her hair falling in front of her face as it had fallen from her bun. 

the bird dropped an envelope in front of the DADA teacher, quickly flying out. Y/n felt her heart drop when she saw it was a red envelope. 

"you better open that." Penelope smirked, her bright pink robes moving as she pointed to the envelope. 

"in front of all the students?" Y/n asked, raising her eyebrow as she glanced at the kids who had their full attention on the teacher. 

"they're already watching." Emily grinned, taking a bite of her porridge. Y/n nervously nodded, opening up the envelope. 

cheesy pick up lines came shouting from the Howler, causing Y/n to hide her face as she blushed furiously. 

she glared over at the men who sat on the other side of the table. Headmistress Strauss looked annoyed, while Headmaster Hotch (who also taught Charms), Professor Morgan (the Flying Instructor/Coach), Professor Rossi (the Astronomy teacher) all looked thoroughly amused. 

Y/n narrowed her eyes when she got to Spencer Reid, Professor of Potions and former Ravenclaw. 

the students bursted into laughter as they saw Spencer's face beet red, his gaze adverting  
Y/n's. 

it was no secret that the two Professors had immense feelings for one another. Y/n had taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost five years, while Spencer had been teaching for seven. the two quickly became friends, and feelings came along the way. 

the Howler suddenly burst into flames, and   
Y/n could hear all the laughter coming from her fellow staff and students. she raised her eyebrows amusingly. 

the next morning, Y/n sat excitedly at breakfast as she waited for Spencer's owl to arrive. 

she glanced up seeing a Tawny owl come flying in, her lips curling into a smirk as she saw the red envelope in it's beak. 

the bird dropped the Howler, causing Spencer to immediately grow red as he put two and two together. 

"open it, Pretty Boy." she heard Morgan mutter as he patted the Potions teacher's back. Spencer shakily united the red ribbon, the envelope starting to hum as the students watched excitedly. 

a song came shouting of the Howler, in a higher pitched version of Y/n's voice. 

the red envelope bursted into flames, the two teachers looking at each other with their eyebrows raised. 

over the next few weeks, Howlers would arrive every morning with new songs, poems, or pick up lines. each day the students tried to guess what they would say, and even started to help the Professors by giving them ideas on what to say next. 

on a Thursday morning she received a red envelope, just as any other day. she opened it, and sure enough a high pitched voice (that had Spencer's tone in it) came howling out. 

"so will you be mine?" the envelope sang off, dissolving into a pile of ash. Y/n blushed, glancing over to Spencer who had been nervously staring at her. 

"always." she mouthed, causing him to grin.


	42. What I Think The Characters House's Would Be (BAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically what i think everyone's harry potter house would be🤷♀️ (season 1-season 8)

Gryffindor: Derek Morgan, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Ashley Seaver, Jordan Todd  
-brave, courage, recklessness, daring

Slytherin: Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Emily Prentiss, Elle Greenaway  
-cunning, ambitious, shrewd

Hufflepuff: Penelope Garcia, Alex Blake, Will LaMontagne Jr.  
-loyal, hard working, kind, dedication

Ravenclaw: Spencer Reid, David Rossi  
-wise, clever, creative

Just my personal opinion :)

what house are you?  
(i'm hufflepuff:))


	43. Stockholm Syndrome (s.r) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: the bau is looking for a woman who is very similar to reader. so, they ask her for her help.   
> warnings: crazy!reader, swearing, mentions of mature themes/kidnappings, etc.

Spencer watched from behind the glass with Rossi and Morgan as Hotch sat in the interrogation room with her. 

Y/n had sat on the chair, her hair messy. she had a cut on her lip, dark eye-bags and a bruised cheek. but, Spencer still thought she looked gorgeous. 

they watched as Hotch got up and walked out of the room. he had an agitated look on his face. 

"she wants to speak to Spencer." the man said. they watched her through the glass as she sat there, looking around the blank room. 

it had been a year since Spencer had seen Y/n. he thought about her everyday, how she treated him, made him feel. he didn't want to admit it, but he missed her.

"let me in." Spencer let out a shaky breath. his team members all glanced at each other nervously, but gave Spencer a nod of approval. he gripped onto the metal door knob, twisting it open. 

Y/n sat up in her seat when she saw Spencer walk in. "baby." she grinned, leaning towards him as he sat across from her. 

"listen, Y/n. we need your help. someone is out to get me. it can reduce your sentence if you help." Spencer stated. his heart was thumping harshly in his chest. 

Y/n's smile fell. "someone is after you?" she asked, her jaw clenched. 

Spencer nodded, his left leg bouncing nervously. 

"i'll do it." 

over the next few days the BAU has kept a close eye on the unsub, pinpointing it down to that she had been following Spencer to every location. 

"alright, tonights the night. you two will be posing as a couple at this banquet, and hopefully she'll get jealous and we can shut it down. if successful, Y/n you'll have five years off your twenty year sentence." Hotch said sternly, glancing at Spencer and Y/n, who stood in handcuffs. 

"you've got it, Mr Bossman." Y/n grinned, being taken into the next room with Prentiss and JJ. 

"we're going to wait out here while you shower and change. you have thirty minutes." JJ said, unlocking the cuffs. 

"yes ma'am." Y/n winked, walking inside the bathroom. she stripped out of her dirty clothes, rinsing off in the hot shower. 

those five minutes passed quickly, and Y/n came stepping out of the shower with her body wrapped in a towel. 

"are you guys going to dress me like a child too?" she asked through the door. 

she heard Prentiss scoff from the other side. smirking, Y/n dropped the towel and dressed in her undergarments. she stepped into the black gown, smoothing it out as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. 

smiling, she quickly did her hair and makeup and slipped on her silver heels. 

she walked out the bathroom, seeing JJ's face drop and Emily raise her eyebrows. the blonde handcuffed her again, their shoes clicking as they walked out to the hall where the boys were. 

Spencer felt his stomach drop when he saw   
Y/n walk out. she was wearing a dress similar to the one she was wearing when they met, the night she kidnapped him. 

"you're going to catch flies, love." she winked, looking Spencer up and down. he was dressed in a black on black suit. 

"okay, put these earpieces in your ear. everything you say will be heard, so keep it clean." Rossi said, handing them the little black gadget. they both placed it in their ears, not keeping their eyes off each other. 

at the banquet, Y/n walked around with Spencer. Morgan and Prentiss had been at the banquet too, incase something went wrong while the team waited outside. 

"keep your eyes out for the target." Hotch reminded them in their ears. 

"your coworkers are so boring, baby." Y/n stated, rubbing up and down Spencer's bicep as they found seats at the bar. Spencer felt chills run down his spine, goosebumps forming on his arms. 

"we heard that, Miss L/n." Hotch spoke annoyed. Y/n rolled her eyes, her (e/c) eyes glancing around at the people. 

Spencer knew he needed to talk to her about how he felt, how much he missed her. she looked absolutely gorgeous and he just wanted to kiss her. 

"wait, is that her?" Y/n pointed to the blonde who was glaring at them from across the room. 

"we have eyes on the target." Spencer murmured into his earpiece. he didn't want this night to end, it had only just begun. 

"that's the bitch who wants to take you away from me. how about we give her a little show?" Y/n smirked, grabbing Spencer's jaw and smashing her lips against his. 

Spencer couldn't help but melt into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. they kissed deeply, roaming their hands over the other. 

"target is in cuffs, join us outside." Morgan's voice said. Spencer frowned as they pulled away, his heart beating out of his chest. 

Y/n walked outside in the cool air with Spencer's arm wrapped around her waist. Y/n saw the woman in handcuffs, and walked over to the blonde. "how dare you try to harm my Spencer. i'll see you in prison, bitch." Y/n snapped, Rossi putting her in handcuffs. 

"wait, let me say goodbye." Spencer jogged over, leaving Y/n and him alone. 

"um, i know it's horrible but i could not stop thinking about you ever since, you know. i missed you, Y/n. which is very, very bad. but i do." he claimed, his brown eyes roaming her face and body. 

Y/n grinned. "i missed you too, Spencer. i'll see you in fifteen years, baby." she murmured into his ear, sending him a wink as she got put into the black SUV. 

Spencer watched as she was driven away, his heart aching more.


	44. Stockholm Syndrome (s.r) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader gets let out earlier on good behavior, and can't wait to reunite with Spencer  
> warnings: falling for kidnapper, crazy!reader, etc  
> hope you enjoyed this mini series:)

Y/n smirked to herself as she realized what day it was. five years had passed since she's seen Spencer, and she was finally going to see him again. 

Y/n had been extra nice to the prison guards, staff, and officers hoping they would reduce her sentence. sure, she might have had to sleep with a couple of officers but it paid off because she got ten years cut off her sentence. 

she grinned happily as the guard came over, unlocking her cell. "get up." he said sternly. 

"no need to be so rude." Y/n winked, letting him take her outside. her first breath of fresh air in five years, felt nice she must say. 

she watched as the officer un-cuffed her, rolling his eyes and walking away. "shit, i have no ride." she murmured to herself. she glanced around the parking lot in hopes someone was kind enough to give her a lift, not having a phone, money or direction to go. she groaned, when a Volvo Amazon P130 came rounding the corner. 

her face lit up when she saw who it was. "baby!" she yelled happily, running towards the doctor. 

"Y/n!" he grinned, accepting her into his arms. he couldn't believe he was here right now. he felt her place kisses around his face, her grip tight on him. 

"i missed you so much." he mumbled into her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"i missed you too, babe." she smiled, connecting their lips quickly. they kissed deeply in the parking lot, the officers groaning loudly at them to get a move on. 

Y/n turned around, flipped them off and hopped into the car with Spencer. 

"these are for you." he said quietly, handing her a bouquet of roses. 

"awe, sweetheart." she cooed, inspecting them. "thank you, Spencer. they're beautiful, just like you." she winked, resting her hand on Spencer's knee as he started the car. 

"Spencer, do you love me?" Y/n asked thirty minutes into the car ride, a pout on her lips. 

"of course i do." he said reassuringly, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. "great. i love you too." she stated, watching the road. 

"what is your team going to think about me?" 

"honestly, half the people you met before are gone. fairly new team, so i'll just introduce you as my girlfriend, that is if you'll be with me?" he trailed off nervously. his heart was pounding, his stomach twisting. never in a million years did he ever think he would fall for an unsub, let alone the woman who kidnapped him. 

after Tobias Hankel, Spencer slipped into Dilaudid. he was miserable, but Y/n was different when she captured him. she was sweet, caring, loving. and that's what made Spencer fall for her. 

"of course i'll be with you, silly." Y/n awed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

"i love you, Y/n."

"i love you too, baby."


	45. Trick or Treating (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader, matthew, and their son go trick or treating  
> warnings: ugh so much cuteness

"we're three minutes behind schedule!" Matthew yelled from the living room. Y/n rolled her eyes, fixing her five year old son's Spiderman costume. 

"alright, bub. go show daddy." the woman grinned, standing up and following after her son. his light brown hair bounced as he ran, a huge smile on his face. 

"woah, buddy! you look so cool!" she heard her husband's voice. smiling to herself, she made her way out to the living room. 

she saw Matthew spinning around Luke, a wide grin on both their faces. 

"you're going to make my heart explode." Y/n said to the boys, causing them to turn their heads. 

"look at you, cute mama." he teased, taking her hand and spinning her around. 

"oh, shush. i feel so ugly right now." Y/n playfully rolled her eyes, glancing down at her kangaroo onesie. her sixth month pregnant belly poked out on the pouch. 

"i think you look absolutely adorable." he pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her to grin.

"you look amazing too! my makeup work is very acceptable." she referred to his clown makeup. 

"you do the best." 

"can we go now." Luke said impatiently, holding his jack o lantern bucket. 

"yes we can!" the adults said at the same time, leading the small boy out of the door. they took pictures, and started with the houses in their neighborhood. 

"thank you, Mrs Walker!" Matthew and Y/n grinned to the older woman, causing her to wave. 

"mommy! look what that Mr Johnson gave me!" Luke came running over, showing her the three pieces of candy. 

"wow, bub!" Y/n grinned. 

Matthew and Y/n took his hands, leading him to the other side of the street. they finished the houses along the blocks, each step making Y/n's feet ache. 

while Luke was standing in a line of kids, Y/n turned to her husband tiredly. 

"your feet hurting, sweetheart?" he mumbled, pulling her into a hug. she nodded against his shoulder, a yawn escaping her mouth. 

"after this house we'll head back, okay?" 

too tired to speak, Y/n just gave him a thumbs up. Luke came running back, pretending to shoot his webs. 

"alright, buddy. we're gonna head back." Matthew broke the news. Luke nodded, taking off his mask and taking a breath of fresh air. his brown hair stuck to his forehead, and he motioned for his father to pick him up. 

Matthew picked up the small child in one arm, taking his wife's hand in his free one. the small family wandered back to their house, Luke falling asleep on Matthew's shoulder. 

"i think he's drooling on your shoulder." Y/n grinned, moving her son's shaggy hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"let me take him to bed." Matthew murmured, taking Luke to his room and placing him down gently on his race-car bed. 

Y/n plopped down onto the couch, pulling off her Ugg boots. sighing in content, she allowed herself to take a few pieces of candy. 

"digging in, are we?" Matthew smirked, sitting next to his wife. his hand quickly attached itself to her thigh, rubbing shapes onto the material of her brown onesie. 

"no need for snitching." she grinned, feeding him a snickers. 

"how's our little girl?" he asked, taking a hand and rubbing it on her belly. 

"hungry for candy." Y/n laughed, causing Matthew to chuckle. 

"i love you." 

"i love you more."


	46. I've Been Watching You (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer have a stalker  
> warnings: swearing, stalking, naked photos, mentions of sex, etc

Y/n happily walked into the elevator with her fiancé, sighing contently as it was just them. "i hope we don't have a case. i'm so tired from last night." Y/n grinned, pressing a kiss to Spencer's shoulder. 

"did i go too hard?" he smirked, pulling her into a deep hug. they weren't big on PDA at work, the couple being more private. 

"you know that's how i enjoy it." she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling away as the door opened. 

they walked into the bullpen, placing their things on their desks. Y/n noticed an envelope addressed to her and Spencer. she brought it over, sitting on his desk and ripping it open. 

inside were a bunch of pictures of the two going grocery shopping, walks, dates, and having sex. Y/n's jaw dropped as she stared at the photo of her on top her fiancé, her boobs being held by Spencer's hands. 

"oh my fucking god." she murmured. Spencer looked at the photos, his mouth wide open. they quickly felt their cheeks heating up, looking around frantically. 

"what's that?" Morgan asked from behind them. 

"um.." they trailed off. Y/n felt her stomach drop, her heart pounding. they didn't answer Morgan, running to Hotch's office. 

"Hotch.." she breathed, knocking on the door but barging in. 

"what's wrong?" he asked, putting the case file down. 

"look." Spencer said, throwing the envelope down. pictures spilled out, and Y/n felt her eyes fill up with tears. 

Hotch confusedly picked up the pictures, his face dropping as he skimmed through them.   
"alright, we'll start working on this. gather everyone in the round table room." he nodded. 

"delivery for Y/n L/n.." Garcia trailed off, a wide smile on her face. she held a bouquet of lilies, a card attached. 

"Garcia are these from you?" Hotch asked. 

"no. someone came up to me in the hall and told me to give you these." Penelope scrunched her brows. 

"Garcia who gave you the flowers?" 

"a woman. with brown hair, dark black glasses." she said confused. Hotch and Spencer dashed out of the room, sprinting towards the stairs. 

"what's their problem?" she asked. 

"Spence and i have a stalker." Y/n let out a shaky breath, opening the new card. 

I've Been Watching You

was in bold letters. 

"oh.." Garcia trailed off. 

"can you gather everyone in the round table room, please." Y/n asked, grabbing the card and pictures. Garcia nodded, exiting the room. 

Y/n joined the others, putting the photos up on the bulletin board. Hotch and Spencer explained the situation, and that the woman got away. 

the team examined each one thoroughly, Y/n and Spencer becoming as red as a tomato when they got to the intimate ones. 

a few hours later, Y/n sat with Spencer in the backseat of the SUV while on their way to Kendall Macmillan's apartment. she nervously tapped her foot against the ground of the car, her fingers fidgeting against Spencer's. 

"ready, darling? we're going to catch her, then we don't have to live in fear anymore." Spencer mumbled in her ear. 

"what if something like this happens again?" she asked, her voice cracking. 

"we'll make sure to close the blinds." he joked, causing her to crack a smile. 

they arrived at the apartment building, jumping out with the SWAT. 

"you two, stay out here. we'll call you in if she wants anything." Hotch instructed, rushing inside. 

Y/n anxiously waited outside with Spencer, Rossi, and a few SWAT members. her hands were gripped tightly on Spencer's arm as he rubbed soothing circles on her knuckles. 

moments later, Morgan came out with Kendall tight in his grip. she wickedly smirked at the the couple, shouting the words.. 

"i've been watching you!" 

"shut the hell up." Morgan snapped, putting her in the car. Y/n felt chills run down her spine. 

"you guys okay?" Hotch asked. they nodded in response. "alright, everyone has the rest of the day off. be safe, you two." he dismissed. 

everyone drove home after they gathered their belongings, Y/n plopping down onto the bed. 

"god, today was so stressful." she sighed, spreading out like a starfish. 

"i'm happy we caught her." Spencer stated, closing the curtains of the windows. 

"it's so scary.. someone watching you and not having a clue." 

"but we have overcome so much shit, Y/n. if i had to get put through it with anyone, i'd rather get put through it all with you." Spencer smiled.


	47. The Gathering (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader, spencer, and jennifer go get peter   
> warnings: suicide, mentions of suicide  
> based off 8x17

Y/n ran into the building with Spencer and JJ, FBI vests strapped tightly around them as they made their way to the pool. 

"Peter Harper! FBI! don't move!" JJ shouted, pointing her gun firmly at the man. 

"drop the knife, Peter." Spencer said. 

"i'm going in!" Y/n rushed out, quickly slipping off her boots. she dove into the cold water head first, grabbing onto Tammy and pulling her out of the water. 

Y/n shivered as she pressed harshly on Tammy's chest a few times, the brunette coughing out water. 

"listen, i know exactly what it's like. right now is supposed to be the part where i'm supposed to lie to you, tell you that everything is going to be okay, and that we can somehow help you, but the matter of fact is, Peter, i don't know if we can. there might not be any form of therapy that ever takes these urges away." said Spencer. 

"Spence, what are you doing?" JJ murmured. 

"but that doesn't mean you stop trying. Peter, no matter what happens, you have to keep trying. i know it's not what you want to hear, but at least it's the truth." Spencer finished. 

"i appreciate your honesty." Peter stated, pulling the knife to his throat and slashing away. his lifeless body fell into the pool, causing Y/n to flinch. 

JJ helped Tammy up, taking her out to the EMTs. Y/n slipped on her shoes, rubbing her arms quickly as her teeth chattered harshly. 

she found Spencer sitting outside, his head in his hands. she walked over to him, sitting down softly next to him. 

"you okay, Spence?" she asked, her hair sopping wet and dripping onto her soaked pants. 

Spencer looked up seeing his worried girlfriend. "oh, shit, here." he murmured, taking off his FBI jacket and giving it to her. 

"i'm alright, baby. just got to me a little.." he trailed off, rubbing her back. Y/n leaned her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to it. 

"i love you, you know. so much. i'm so happy of the person you have become today, Spencer. i don't know where i would be without you. thank you, for staying." she mumbled, rubbing circles against his thigh. 

"you helped me stay, Y/n. i wouldn't be here without you. so thank you, for being you." he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head. 

"i'm glad you like me. i don't know how to be anyone else." she joked, causing him to grin. 

"i wouldn't want you to be anyone else. i don't just like you, i love you."

Y/n perked her head up. they've been together for five months, and neither one of them had said those three words. 

"oh um.." he nervously rambled, causing the girl to smile. 

"i love you too, Spence. forever and always." 

this sucked i apologize😀


	48. Life After Death (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: in which spencer reunites with reader in the afterlife   
> warnings: some really cute sad shit  
> (based on a fred weasley pov tik tok i saw with my own twist:))

Spencer woke up at peace. confused, he glanced around at his surroundings. he was in a white room, filled with more white. white bed, curtains, rug, chair, well i think you get the point. he noticed the room was quite blank, and so desperately needed color. 

he got up from the bed, walking slowly to the white door. he pushed, leading him into an empty hallway. 

he walked down the hallway, his mind puzzled. why couldn't he remember anything?   
where was he?   
why is there no color?

each step Spencer took, he passed more doors. he scrunched his eyebrows when he saw a flash of light come from the giant doors at the end of the hallway. quickly walking over, he pushed the door open to be met with the bright sun. 

he was at a giant park. people were playing anything you could imagine, sitting and talking, going for walks. 

he trailed along the pathway for a bit, when a flicker of (h/c) caught his eye. narrowing his eyes, he walked closer to the figure. she was sitting down on a bench under a large tree, a blue book in her hand. 

the more he approached the girl, the more his heart skipped a beat. he sat next to her, looking over her features. 

"hello, Spencer. long time no see, huh?" she asked softly, looking up from her book. Spencer felt his stomach drop as he was met with those beautiful (e/c) eyes he loved so much. 

"Y/n?" he asked, his voice breaking. 

"the one and only." she grinned. 

Spencer immediately took her into his arms, tears falling out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. she played with his brown locks gently, breathing in his scent. 

"i missed you so much." he murmured into her neck, pressing kisses to her collarbone. 

"i missed you too, my handsome man." she cooed. 

they eventually pulled apart, wide smiles on their face. "tell me everything. how is the team?" she asked eagerly. 

"they're good. they miss you, but they're getting by." he grinned at her. his girlfriend of three years, finally with him again. 

"great. i'm glad, i miss them too." she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"do you know how long i've waited for you, Spence?" she mumbled, watching the people walk by. 

"how long?" he replied quietly, enjoying her company. 

"too long." she grinned. 

"Spencer.. kiss me." Y/n said. 

Spencer wasted no time placing his lips on hers. those lips he so desperately missed. they kissed passionately on the bench, not caring what the people thought. 

"i love you Spencer. so much." she mumbled when they pulled away. 

"i love you too, Y/n." he smiled at her, finally at peace. he didn't feel hurt anymore, he didn't feel pain. 

"which is why i need you to wake up. the team needs you, Spence." 

Spencer's face dropped. 

"wake up? but y..you- i'm here with you. this is where i want to be. with you." he explained panicked. 

"i know, Spencer. and you will be, one day. but not today. you have to live for both of us, okay? please.. i need to see one of us grow old." she said through tear filled eyes. 

Spencer nodded sadly, his lip trembling. 

"i'll be here when you come back, alright? i'll be right here to welcome you." she gave him an assuring smile. 

"i love you." he whispered, closing his eyes. 

Spencer immediately jolted awake, doctors standing over him with multiple equipment. Doctor Jiar sighed in relief, calling for the nurse. JJ wiped away her tears, the team letting out a shaking breath. 

"we thought we lost you, Spence." JJ stated. 

"i saw her. i was with her, Y/n." he whispered, a tear escaping. 

"she asked about you. said she misses you guys." 

decades later, on November 19th, 2060, Spencer was pronounced dead of old age. he had a wonderful wife, two beautiful kids, and a nice life. 

Spencer walked quickly through the hallway, his long legs practically running. he so desperately wanted to be at the bench again. 

he grinned widely when he saw her. she was standing up, still looking like she did the day he saw her all those years ago. 

"Y/n.." he trailed off, embracing her in a tight hug and spinning her around. 

"thank you. thank you for waiting. you were an adorable old man." she smiled, pressing kisses to his face and lips. 

"were? i say i still am." he joked, causing her to laugh and shake her head. 

"i'm afraid you are not. you're my handsome, thirty year old." she grinned, taking his hand. 

"ready to see what's beyond the bench?" 

"more than ready."


	49. Quarantine (s.r/m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: basically what i think it would be like to quarantine with spencer and matthew🤷♀️  
> headcanons!!

Matthew  
•so, so much magic tricks  
•scary movies like every night   
•sometimes comedy movies  
•watching criminal minds if it was on tv  
•reading books to each other   
•lots of cuddling  
•getting lots of takeout because you both don't feel like cooking  
•and when you do cook it's mostly baking  
•getting into a food fight with the baking materials  
•you two finally downloading tik tok to see criminal minds tok (lord help that man)   
•making skits at home and posting it to his youtube channel  
•(accidentally) getting pregnant   
•picking out baby names, furniture, decor  
•having matching masks  
•he starts working on another book with your help  
•lots of sexy times🙈  
•dance parties   
•sometimes you two dress up all nice just to have fun and have a little date night in your backyard   
•so much online shopping

Spencer  
•SO MUCH READING  
•LIKE SERIOUSLY THAT MAN WONT STOP TIL HE'S READ EVERYTHING IN HIS SHELF AT LEAST THREE TIMES  
•then you end up buying him more books, and he reads those all within two days  
•learning how to dance with each other (ugh i'm soft)   
•binge watching doctor who, harry potter, star wars, marvel, dc (literally anything)  
•getting so much takeout  
•zoom calls with the team  
•he starts to finally get a full nights rest  
•so much cuddles   
•like seriously he is always touching you   
•working on case files from zoom  
•walks in the park (with masks, hand sanitizers, and maintaining six feet apart)  
•he teaches you how to play chess  
•you teach him how to (your favorite hobby)   
•penelope stops by every now and then just to make sure you guys are okay (but she stays outside and six feet apart)  
•overall just a bonding experience


	50. A Day In The Life Of Matthew (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: matthew and reader record a day in the life of matthew (quarantine edition)   
> warnings: very cute

"alright, 3..2...." Y/n trailed off, giving him a thumbs up as she held the camera. 

"welcome guys! today the lovely Y/n and i are going to be doing a day in the life, quarantine edition! let's get started." Matthew introduced. Y/n couldn't contain her smile as she looked at her messy haired fiancé. 

they got ready for the day, Matthew dressed in brown slacks and a brown shirt. Y/n wore light-wash ripped mom jeans, a black crop-top and mint green converse.

she slipped on her mini back pack, putting on the matching necklace she has with her partner. 

she turned the vlog camera on, pointing it at Matthew. 

"step one. compliment your fiancé, let me tell you boys, that's the way to women's hearts." Matthew joked, pulling Y/n into a hug and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"you look beautiful." he murmured, causing her to blush slightly. 

"thank you, Gube. you don't look half bad yourself." she teased, causing him to laugh. 

they jumped in the car, singing along to whatever songs came on the radio. (a/n: all i'm picturing rn is the scene from 68 kill) 

the two pulled up to a pizza place, gathering their things when Matthew let out a groan. 

"i forgot my mask." he said. Y/n looked into her bag, pulling out her mask. she immediately smirked when she saw she had an extra. 

"i have one for you." she stated, pulling out a pink one with red lace trimming. "are you sure you don't have another?" he asked, his face heating up. 

"don't tell me, the Matthew Gray Gubler is scared to be seen in public wearing pink?" she taunted, her smile from ear to ear. 

"oh, shush you. it doesn't match my outfit." he playfully rolled his eyes, grabbing the mask and closing the car door. Y/n couldn't stop grinning as they walked into the fast food restaurant, people staring at her fiancé's mask confusedly. 

"stop blushing, you're as red as the tomato sauce on the pizza." she joked when they sat down outside, finally taking off their masks. 

"i just don't understand why i couldn't have your plain black one." he teased back, biting into his pizza. 

"i couldn't have you not be embarrassed." she replied, taking a big bite of her food. 

"yeah, yeah. whatever." he rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight back his smile. 

later that day they took pictures with fans, drove around a bit, enjoying being in the fresh air. 

at the end of the day, they realized they didn't record anything else. oops.


	51. Little Black Dress (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: the team teases Spencer and he reaches a breaking point. reader, his secret girlfriend, surprises him at work.   
> warnings: non bau!reader, mentions of teasing, etc  
> request? yes  
> a/n: so last night i opened requests (they're now closed) and a lot of you requested spencer smut. here is whats to come soon:   
> -spencer x reader x hotch smut  
> -spencer smut and mgg fluff

Spencer rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat at his desk. he was greatly annoyed, all the teasing and nagging about how he wouldn't shut up or how he doesn't have a girlfriend finally getting to him. 

in reality, Spencer did have a girlfriend. for almost seven months, the pair had been going strong. they were going out to dinner this evening, her picking him up from work. 

"come on, Pretty Boy. what if we just went to the bar down the street, talked up the ladies, huh?" Morgan egged on, a wide smirk on his face. 

"no, thanks." Spencer said flatly, playing with the pencil in his fingers. his leg bounced in anticipation as he watched the clock. 5:45.. 5:46.. 

"got plans?" Morgan asked. 

"yes." Spencer breathed out, fumbling with his tie. 

Morgan's jaw gaped open. "does Spencer Reid have a date?" 

"Spencer has a date?" JJ asked, overhearing the conversation. she grinned, coming over to his desk. 

Spencer couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly. he stood up quickly, walking to the mens bathroom. 

JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Blake chatted over Spencer's desk, sharing theories about his future date. 

"woah." Penelope murmured, her eyes on the woman that just came walking in the glass doors. 

she was dressed in a tight black dress, her hair curled with her makeup neatly done. her black heels complimented her legs, a nude coat hanging off her shoulders. 

"uh, is Spencer here?" she asked shyly, fumbling with her rings nervously. she had a slight blush to her cheeks as she saw the whole room looking at her in shock. 

"he.. he just um.. he just went to the bathroom." JJ stumbled, staring at the woman in awe. 

"okay, thank you." she warmly smiled at them, looking down at her toes as she waited for her boyfriend. her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she could hear it in her ears. 

"Y/n?" Spencer asked, his hair falling slightly over his eyes. his face was slightly damp, his tie and sweater pulled neatly together. 

"hey, babe." she grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he hugged her tightly. 

"hi, baby." he said tiredly, inhaling her perfume as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "you smell good." he muttered, his hands placed firmly on her hips. 

"thank you. you look handsome." she complimented. 

"Spencer, care to introduce us to your lady?" Morgan asked. 

"oh, right. guys, this is Y/n. Y/n, this is Derek Morgan, Alex Blake, Jennifer Jareua, and Penelope Garcia." 

"it's nice to meet you guys." the woman smiled at the team. 

"now if you'll excuse us, we have dinner plans. bye." Spencer smirked slightly, grabbing his bag and scarf. he wrapped his arm around   
Y/n's waist, leading them out and towards the elevator. 

"why did he-" Garcia asked, but Morgan cut her off. 

"Pretty Boy has game." he grinned, shaking his head while laughing.


	52. Paparazzi (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: paparazzi catches matthew, reader, and their daughter having a day out  
> warnings: cuteness, annoying paps (they always are)   
> request? yes  
> just a lil thing

Y/n grabbed onto Evangeline, her three year old daughter. her pigtails flopped around as she landed on the ground, grabbing Matthew's hand. 

"nice, slobbery hand." he joked while Y/n shut the car door, laughing slightly. she let out a small yawn, stretching in the parking lot of the beach. 

"tired?" he hummed, helping her with the bags. 

"yeah. G' kept me up all night." she explained, holding his hand as they wandered onto the warm sand. the beach was fairly crowded, different populations in each area. 

it was a warm, sunny day in Los Angeles as the couple set down the blanket and sand toys for Evangeline. 

"bubba can you get my back?" Y/n asked, taking off her shirt to reveal a swimsuit. she sat in between his legs, handing him the sunscreen. 

"'course i can." he smirked, rubbing the sunscreen on his hands. he slid his hands along her shoulders, neck, letting his fingers slip under the straps. 

"babe..." she slightly scolded, a warm smile on her face as she blushed slightly. 

"mama!" the toddler babbled, accidentally throwing sand everywhere. 

"careful, bub." the older woman said, turning her head slightly so she doesn't get sand in her eyes. 

"our crazy girl." Matthew gushed, kissing his wife's cheek and standing up. he took Evangeline to the water, Y/n letting out another yawn as she opened her book. 

she was about two chapters in when she felt drips on her. she looked up, smiling widely when she saw her husband soaking wet, and her daughter laughing widely over her. 

"are you having fun, baby girl?" Y/n asked, standing up. she grabbed the wet girl, applying more sunscreen on her. 

"yes!" the toddler laughed, squirming around. 

"babe, paps are here." Matthew mumbled, sitting down next to the woman. Y/n glanced around, seeing two men taking pictures of them. 

"oh well." she shrugged, patting G's bum as the toddler stood up again. the small child jumped around, her lip chattering. 

Evangeline played in the warm sand, Y/n sitting in between Matthew's legs. her elbows rested on his knees as her back was pressed against his chest, holding each other closely as they giggled at their daughter. 

a hour later the small family gathered up their things, walking back into the car. Matthew placed his hand on Y/n's bare thigh as he drove, she scrolling through her phone. 

"these photos are cute." she stated, showing him the photos the paparazzi took. 

one was them cuddling, Matthew playing with G in the water, Y/n reading, and cute moments of them being a family.

a/n: hi! i made a tik tok you guys can follow so we can fangirl together  
simpforb0ys  
follow if you want, i'll post harry potter, criminal minds, and other fandoms too:)


	53. With The Supervisior (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader, hotch, spencer. (literally no plot bc i cannot come up with one, just smut)  
> warnings: SMUT, threesome, oral (male), you get the gist  
> a/n: the moment you've all been waiting for (at least i hope- also i've never written a threesome so go easy on me)

Spencer watched from the doorway as Hotch stood, his pants unbuckled. Y/n was on her knees, sucking her supervisor's cock shamelessly. 

Spencer palmed himself through his slacks, biting his lip while he kept watch of his girlfriend.

"how does she feel, Hotch?" Spencer asked dominantly. 

"fucking amazing." the black haired man replied, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

"oh, shit, shit, that's a good girl." Hotch groaned, gripping onto the desk behind him as he came in Y/n's mouth. 

"how does it taste, baby?" Spencer asked, cooing over the girl as she licked her lips. 

"great." she smirked, standing up to her feet. bruises were on her kneecaps as she leaned back into Spencer, crossing her arms over her bare chest. 

"ready to get pounded?" he taunted, his fingers dancing over her exposing center. 

"please, sir. i need it so bad." she whimpered, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation. 

"Hotch, sit over there and watch." Spencer instructed, unzipping his own pants. 

the older man followed instructions as he walked to the brown leather chair, sitting down slowly as he rubbed his hand up and down his shaft. 

"bend over for me, baby." Spencer cooed, his hand coming to push Y/n's back down into an arch as she got on all fours on top of the desk. 

"look him in the eye while i fuck you, Y/n. tell him how good it feels." he said, gliding his tip up and down her clit causing her to shudder. 

"please, sir. i want it so bad. plea- fuck." she moaned, Spencer pushing in all at once. 

Spencer quickly moved his hips, his hands placed on her hip dips as he pulled her back onto him. 

"that's a good girl, taking me so well." he complimented, bringing a hand down to slap her ass. 

sweat coated his skin as he thrusted harder. 

"tell him, Y/n. tell him how good it feels when i fuck you. dirty girl, letting our supervisor watch." 

"Hotch, it feels so good. i- oh my god fuck." she moaned loudly, her stomach twisting in knots. Spencer was now pounding away harshly, looking at Hotch- who has stroking himself and biting his lip. 

"oh shit." Hotch groaned, him cum spurting all over his black button up shirt. 

"Spencer, i'm gonna cum." Y/n warned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her toes curled. an intense wave of pleasure came over her, causing her to fall flat on the desk.

"i'm close, pretty girl. that's it- i can feel you clenching around me. fuck!" Spencer quickly pulled out, his cum shooting onto her butt. 

the three panted heavily, not daring to speak a word to each other. "so uh, round two?" Y/n asked breathlessly, taking her finger and swiping the cum off her ass. she sucked on it seductively, looking at the two men who instantly grew hard.


	54. "Are You Cheating On Me?" (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: spencer and the bau think reader is cheating after they see her with her gay best friend  
> warnings: angst with a fluffy ending, mentions of possible cheating, etc  
> request(s): "spencer and bau thinking reader is cheating when they see her out with her gay best friend." "angst with a fluffy ending"

Spencer sat in the round table room, his head in his hands as he let out a shaky breath. "i'm sure she's not, Spencer." his peers kept repeating, but he noticed the way they gave each other unsure looks.

"Pretty Boy, Garcia is working her magic on your girl, okay? i promise you it's going to be alright." Morgan reassured. 

Garcia typed away on her laptop as they waited for the youngest agent to make her way through the doors of the BAU. 

the other night Y/n let Spencer know she was going out, dressed in a red dress with black heels with her hair curled and makeup neatly done. 

she didn't respond to any of his calls or texts that night, coming home at four am and immediately collapsing into bed. 

"sorry i'm late- what's going on?" Y/n asked, stopping in the doorway. her eyes roamed the group of people that crowded around Garcia's laptop. 

"we'll give you two some time to talk." Hotch dismissed, everyone getting up awkwardly and heading to their desks in the bullpen. 

"what's happening, babe?" she asked looking at the tall man who awkwardly stood by the white board. 

"Spencer.. tell me what's going on." she said wearily, placing down her bag and coat in her chair. 

"well... uh.. i, um. are you cheating on me?" he rushed out, his palms sweating viciously. 

"what?" she asked, her jaw dropping slightly. 

"are you cheating on me?" he said, sounding a bit more confident despite the pounding in his chest. 

"why the hell would you think that? have you- have you been researching me?" she asked, putting together the fact the team was in here and Garcia was typing away violently on her laptop. 

"well-" 

"you're kidding, right? i absolutely cannot believe this.." she started to pace back and forth, picking her finger nails that were covered in black nail polish. 

"you've been kind of distant lately.. and i saw you hanging out with another man. you didn't come home until four in the morning, Y/n." Spencer said. 

"i've been distant because i've been planning something for you!" she snapped, causing Spencer to flinch at her sudden change in voice. 

"i'm sorry. i shouldn't have raised my voice.. but just.. how? how can you believe i would cheat on you?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. 

"i'm so sorry." he mumbled. 

"that guy you saw me with is gay. absolutely no interest in woman. if you would have asked me like an adult then none of this would have happened." she sighed, stopping her pacing. 

"i'm so sorry, Y/n. i should have asked you first, i'm a complete idiot, i don't know why my mind drifted to that. i'm so, so sorry." he felt his stomach grow with guilt as he saw how broken his girlfriend looked. 

"shut up and hug me." 

Spencer wasted no time in using his long legs to walk over to the woman, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and lifting her slightly. 

"i'm so sorry." he repeated, pressing kisses to her neck. 

"it's okay, Spence. just.. talk to me next time, okay?" she rubbed his biceps, staring into his warm brown eyes. 

"i promise." he nodded, pressing a kiss to her soft lips.


	55. Rambling (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer go to the zoo. she can't help but get a lil turned on by spencer rambling animal facts..   
> warnings: smut;), car sex  
> request: spencer smut where reader is turned on by spencer rambling  
> a/n: ugh i looked up animal facts for this you guys better be proud of me🙄

"Spence! look at the panda." Y/n awed, staring at the panda who ate bamboo, sitting where everyone could see him. 

"did you know pandas eat 26 to 84 pounds of bamboo everyday? also, according to legend, the panda was once an all-white bear. when a small girl tried to save a panda cub from being attacked by a leopard, the leopard killed the girl instead. pandas came to her funeral wearing armbands of black ashes. as they wiped their eyes, hugged each other, and covered the ears, they smudged the black ashes." (i copied and pasted that from factretriever.com) 

parents gave a weird look to Spencer as they grabbed their children and walked away, making him frown slightly. 

"that's interesting." Y/n laughed lightly, beaming proudly at him. she grabbed his hand, enjoying their Saturday off, and strolled down further into the zoo. 

"koalas!" she announced happily, walking over to the small grey animal as it lay in the tree. 

"you know, during the 1920's millions of koalas were killed for sport and trading. they almost went extinct." Spencer stated, pushing his sunglasses further on his face as his eyebrows scrunched at the small animal. 

"how sad." Y/n frowned, taking out two pieces of gum for her and her boyfriend of eight months. 

she tried to act normal for the rest of the day while Spencer kept rambling out animal facts, but she couldn't stop the aching between her thighs the more he talked. 

"touching is a very important form of communication for elephants, Y/n. they normally greet each other by-" 

"love, stop. please." she begged, her voice barely above a whisper. she was going to soak her panties more than they already were. 

Spencer quickly blushed, his ears turning red in embarrassment. "sorry." he mumbled. 

"it's alright. i'm ready to leave, what about you?" she rushed out, slightly panting, trying to resist the urge to rub her thighs together to create friction. 

"uh, sure." he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they made their way out of the zoo. 

she practically speed walked to the car, jumping in the passenger seat. Spencer hopped in the drivers, starting the car and backing out. 

"was i being embarrassing?" he asked quietly over the radio. 

"what? no, Spence. i loved it. i was just, uh, getting turned on." she blushed deeply, turning her attention out to the window as they drove. 

"oh." Spencer smirked slightly, his cock twitching at her words. 

"did my animal facts make you horny, baby? i bet you're probably dripping.. pooling your cute panties, aren't you?" he teased. 

"Spence." she moaned, her clit aching horribly. 

"i need you so bad. please pull over." she whimpered. 

"hold on, sweet girl." he proudly said, pulling over into a dirt pathway on the side of a deserted street. 

"thank god for tinted windows." she moaned, unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping into his lap. she wasted no more time and kissed him, their hands roaming each other's bodies in need. 

she hiked her black dress up to her waist, her red thong showing as Spencer undid his belt and button. 

"damn, darling. so wet." he teased, bringing a slender finger down to her folds. she shuddered at the attention, throwing her head back slightly. 

"love, please.. i need it so bad." 

"need what?" he raised an eyebrow slightly, running his tip up and down her clit and entrance. 

"i need you to fuck me, sir. fuck me so hard, make me cum. please." 

Spencer plunged into her, moving his hips up and down quickly. she met his thrusts, bouncing when he rose his hips. 

"fuck, fuck, fuck." he grunted, his left hand gripping her thigh while his right thumb danced circles on her clit. 

she rested her forehead against his, grabbing onto his shoulders for support as her eyes snapped shut from the pleasure. 

"so good, sir. so, so good." she praised, moans continuing to fall from her lips as her stomach twisted in knots. 

"i'm so close, right there! fuck." she moaned loudly, feeling his tip rub against her g-spot. 

she quickly came undone, her orgasm flashing over her. "ready, love? you've been such a good girl.. taking me so well." Spencer groaned, his seed spilling into her as his body twitched slightly. 

they panted heavily, Y/n's thighs hurting from the awkward position. "are you okay?" he asked, his chest rising and falling. 

"more than okay." she smiled weakly, pulling her dress down and falling back in the passenger seat. 

"round two at home?"

"you know it." she smirked.


	56. Triple Date (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer accidentally run into penelope, sam, morgan, and savannah on valentines day  
> warnings: SO CUTE SOSJWK UGH I LOVE MY BBs, another smut for you guys because i love you so much  
> request(my final one yay!)- "spencer being cute with reader then leads to smut"  
> based on 9x15

"this is your fault we haven't found a table anywhere." Y/n grinned, holding onto Spencer's arm as they walked in the chilly air. Y/n was dressed in a red dress with detailed lace, black heels, silver and gold rings decorating her fingers.

"are you kidding? it's not my fault when you look this good." Spencer growled, nipping teasingly at her ear lobe.

"shh. my bra is struggling to make my boobs look good." she said taking her right hand and fumbling with her breasts.

"your boobs always look good."

"well of course you would say that, you're a man." she teased, looking satisfied with how they were currently held.

"fancy seeing you here." Spencer said, causing Y/n to look up. she was met with Penelope, Morgan, a man she didn't know- but quickly guessed was Sam by what the blond had told her, and a gorgeous woman who she assumed was Savannah.

"no way!" Penelope gushed, pulling the couple into a hug.

"you must be Savannah." Y/n smiled brightly at the brunette, giving her a quick hug as Spencer waved at Sam.

"is this what i think it is?" Penelope asked.

"our first triple date?" Savannah questioned excitedly.

"yes! let's go." Garcia gushed, grabbing onto Savannah and Y/n and leading them inside the diner.

"what's a triple date?" Y/n heard Spencer ask Morgan, causing her to grin.

the six of them sat down in a booth, tightly smooshed together as Spencer was sat against the window and Morgan, each man sitting across from their partner.

Y/n and Spencer unknowingly moved their feet so they touch, a habit neither of them knew they did.

"baby, what shake are you getting?" Y/n asked, her eyes skimming the dessert menu in amazement at all the flavors.

"maybe peanut butter? i don't know.." Spencer replied, his eyes twinkling.

"oh! they have a cotton candy flavor?!" Garcia squealed, her heels tapping the floor excitedly.

"i think i'll get (flavor)." Y/n decided, looking over the dinner menu.

when the food and shakes arrived, the couples ate happily, making jokes and not worrying about anything.

Y/n was laughing at something she had said along with the rest of the table, some of her shake falling out of her mouth and onto her breast.

"babe.." Spencer alerted subtly, feeling his dick twitch slightly as he stared down and couldn't help but let his mind wander.

"oh." Y/n raised her eyebrows in surprise, using her thumb to scrape it up and sucking it off gently. Spencer immediately felt himself grow semi hard, trying to cover himself up with a napkin.

after the bill came, Spencer practically pushed Y/n out of the diner and away from people. "why are you in such a-" Y/n began but her boyfriend cut her off when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his hard on.

"oh." she smirked, her eyes darkening with lust.

"so we should get home." Spencer concluded, intertwining their fingers as they walked back to the subway station.

when they arrived at their apartment, Spencer pushed Y/n against the wall, cupping her jaw tenderly as he kissed her deeply.

they walked their way into the bedroom, neither breaking the kiss until Y/n pulled off her dress, revealing a red lace bra and panties.

"keep the heels on." Spencer rushed out, taking off his button-up and tie along with his pants and shoes.

"sexy." she teased, pushing him back onto the bed.

"so needy for me, huh, baby?" she smirked, letting his erection spring free as she pulled down his boxers.

"please, Y/n." Spencer pleaded, the cool air sending a chill through him at his newly exposed body part.

"i'll give you what you want, but you have to tell me first, Spence." she said, taking off her bra and underwear, picking up his tie and binding his wrists to the head board.

"ride me, please."

"please what?" she asked, grabbing his length and straddling his hips.

"please, Mistress."

"good boy." she cooed, sinking onto him.

"fuck." he groaned out, tugging at his restraints.

"feel so good in me, love." she stated, bouncing up and down.

"can i touch you, please?"

"hmmm.. no." she moaned, feeling him touch her g-spot, goosebumps forming on her body.

"shit, i'm not going to last long, Mistress. may i cum?"

"cum for me, love." she accepted, his spurts of sperm shooting into her. she threw her head back, feeling her orgasm near.

"please.. if you untie me i can make you cum so hard." Spencer begged.

"since you asked so nicely.." she panted, untying the black material. Spencer wasted no time in flipping them over, using his now free hands to place them on her hips and started to pound away.

"fuck, fuck, fuck." she gasped, his thumb coming to rub circles on her clit.

"so good, Spence." she praised, dragging her fingernails down his back.

"cum for me, baby. do it." he growled, wanting to feel her convulse around him.

"fuck." she moaned out, clenching her eyes shut as her legs started shaking from the intense pleasure. Spencer rode out her orgasm, his sensitive cock aching as he came again.

he pulled out, laid down next to her, his chest rising and falling. after a few moments Y/n spoke, "happy Valentines Day, baby."

"happy Valentines Day, darling. i love you." he cooed, turning over to stare into her eyes as he trailed kisses down her torso.

"i love you too, Spence." she gasped, feeling his tongue come in contact with her clit.


	57. Disneyland (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: matthew and reader go to disneyland with their two kids   
> warnings: PLZ MY HEART IS SO FULL FOR THIS MAN SO SO MUCH CUTENESS

"Mommy, look!" Milo, Y/n and Matthew's five year old son squealed. he pointed at the giant Christmas tree in the middle of Main Street, clutching his mother's hand tightly as he wore his Mickey sweatshirt and black jeans.

Y/n, who was wearing boyfriend jeans and a matching Mickey sweater with her husband, grinned at her son.

"Dad, can we ride Space Mountain first?" Luna asked. Luna was seven, almost eight, and very bright for her age. the family liked to call her their own Spencer Reid. she was very into science and history, reading all day everyday.

"of course!" Matthew replied happily, holding his wife's hand gently as the family of four walked. Christmas decorations filled the park, the rides decorated with little things.

Y/n stopped her family, snapping pictures of her kids by the tree. after Space Mountain, they rode everything else in Tomorrowland.

"Momma i'm starving." Milo pouted, poking at his empty stomach.

"after this ride we'll go get some lunch, okay, bubba?" Matthew ruffled his son's hair as they waited in line for Thunder Mountain.

Matthew wrapped his arms around his wife, feeling her hands slip around his waist as she rested her head in his neck.

"i love you." he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"i love you too." she yawned, inhaling his cologne. his stubble tickled her face slightly.

"ewww. mom, dad, the lines moving." Luna said, taking Milo by the hand and guiding him forward. Y/n laughed at her daughter, pulling away from her husband as they got inside the train.

the couple let their kids run around in Fantasyland, riding the carousel multiple times. "thank you for planning this trip, darling." Matthew said, embracing his wife once more.

"thank you for paying half." she grinned. 

"i'm surprised no one has asked for pictures." he frowned.

"i guess you aren't famous enough." she teased, causing him to grin as Luna and Milo came running back.

"Dad can we go to the Haunted Mansion?" Luna asked excitedly.

"no!" Milo said panicked.

"Milo.. how about you can sit with Daddy? Daddy is a strong man, he would never let anything hurt you." Y/n persuaded her son.

Milo thought for a moment, looking between his parents. "okay.." he mumbled, grabbing onto his father's hand.

"yay!" Luna grinned, leading the way.

Luna and Y/n couldn't stop smiling at all the Christmas decorations on the ride, while Milo was clutching onto Matthew tightly in their Doom-Buggy.

"see that wasn't that bad, was it?" Matthew asked Milo.

"i don't like the graveyard." he frowned.

"it's alright, Milo. when you're grown up like me you won't be scared anymore." Luna hugged her brother.

"alright, are we ready to go home?" Y/n asked with another yawn. Luna nodded and Milo tiredly rubbed his eyes, beckoning for his father to carry him.

back in the car Matthew placed his hand in between his wife's thighs, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as the children slept.

"thank you again, babe." Y/n tiredly smiled, drawing shapes on Matthew's forearm.

"thank you for being an amazing wife and mother." he grinned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"i love you."

"i love you more."


	58. Angels & Demons (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: spencer and reader go get the preacher when a massive shoot out breaks through  
> warnings: gun shots, blood, my poor bb spencer  
> season 9 finale spoilers

"the preacher isn't answering." Spencer stated as Y/n drove quickly to the restaurant.

"keep trying, he needs to know he didn't do this." she answered, taping her fingers against the wheel anxiously. her wedding ring dug into her skin as she gripped the wheel.

"i have a bad feeling, Spence." she muttered, her stomach twisting into knots.

"we're gonna be okay, alright?" Spencer reassured her, rubbing her thigh with his left hand. she sucked in a shaky breath, her chest pounding as they jumped out of the car.

"no sign of movement." deputy Vicky said.

"we should pull in." a cop suggested.

"no, we should surround the area." Spencer claimed.

everyone nodded in agreement as Blake, JJ, and Morgan pulled up.

"guys i have movement." another cop said, his gun pointed firmly at the window.

it came quick, blasting Y/n's eardrum as a gunshot rang through the parking lot. Sheriff Peter fell to the floor as Spencer grabbed onto Y/n firmly and pulled her behind the car door.

she pulled him off her without thinking, trying to grab onto Peter as he laid onto the black street. 

"Y/n!" Spencer yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her back into him. it felt as if time stopped as another bang was heard and Spencer fell to the floor.

"Spencer!" she gasped, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her left shoulder.

"kid!" Morgan yelled, grabbing onto Spencer and pulling him away. Y/n ran with him, unknowing her blood was trailing down her arm.

"oh, babe." she cooed, pressing her hand firmly against his wound.

"i'm so sorry. i'm so, so sorry." she repeated, her lip trembling as her eyes became glossy.

"it should have been me, Spence." she cried, watching her husband of two years drift in and out of consciousness.

"i need a medic!" she shouted, another sharp pain shooting through her shoulder.

"don't leave me, Spencer. please, i need you." she begged.

"i love you. i love you so much."

an EMT came running over as the shooting stopped, pulling Y/n off Spencer as they put him on a stretcher.

"follow him." the lady told her. she ran into the ambulance, another paramedic working on her shoulder as she gripped Spencer's hand tightly.

hours later Spencer finally woke up and Y/n practically ran into the room. she pulled her clothes back on, despite what the doctors said, and sat with her husband and Garcia.

"i'm so sorry, baby." she sobbed, pressing kisses to his forehead.

"why?" he rasped out.

"i put you in danger." she sniffled.

"this job puts us in danger every day. i would save you for the rest of my life, Y/n." Spencer weakly smiled, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"aw." Garcia grinned, causing Spencer and Y/n to let out a small laugh.

"i'm going to go get coffee." Garcia said, exiting the room.

"sweetheart, you got shot.." Spencer frowned.

"i would do it again to be with you while you need me." she smiled, feeling the pads of this thumbs wipe away her tears.

"i love you." he murmured.

"i love you more."

Garcia entered the room again, panic displayed on her face. "i need Spencer to get in the wheel chair. i'll explain later." she said.

Spencer weakly sat up, clutching his neck hurtingly as Y/n helped guide him towards the chair.

"Penelope what's going on?" she whispered, watching as she pulled the fire alarm.

"bad man." she mumbled, pushing the wheelchair outside with everyone else. Y/n felt Spencer grab at her hand as she walked next to them. the chilly breeze flew between each doctor, nurse, and patient.

moments later a doctor announced it was a false alarm and they were cleared to go in once more.

Garcia picked up her phone, calling Morgan to tell him they are safe and were allowed to go back in.

Spencer carefully crawled into the bed, wincing as a nurse came in. "did you take your medicine?"

"he took all of those." Y/n explained, running her thumb up and down Spencer's knuckles.   
the nurse picked up a medication, causing Spencer's eyebrows to furrow.

"carbenicillin? no, that's not right. i have a severe reaction to beta lactams. i can't have that."

"well, it's not in your chart." the man said, taking Spencer's vitals and putting the medicine up to it.

"stop!" Spencer said, and Y/n slapped away the man's hands.

the man fell back, reaching inside his jacket.

"Garcia he has a gun!" Spencer alerted. Y/n quickly realized she didn't have her weapon on her as Garcia reached into the bag, handing it to the federal agent. Y/n shot, the man squirming around on the floor as Garcia flinched.

"oh, good. he's still moving." she muttered.

"you just saved my life." Spencer grinned, taking deep breaths as he kissed his wife deeply.


	59. Meet the Parents (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: matthew and reader's daughter comes home with her boyfriend   
> warnings: ugh matthew trying to be a badass dad (he fails, he's too soft)  
> some headcanons for you all bc im too lazy to write a whole thing ;)

•your daughter, (name), came home just as you and matthew were cooking dinner in the kitchen

•"mom, dad, i would like you to meet someone."

•matthew was like "okay😀" but then he went to 😟 when a boy came out

•he like immediately straightened up his earthworm poster and cleared his throat but of course he looked more like 🧍

•you were like "about damn time😌"

•you shook his hand as did matthew and showed them to the living room where you all sat down 

•matthew was like "tell me about you😐"

•you just placed your hand on your husband's knee to signal "be nice"

•the boy actually turned out to be super nervous, a very nice kid

•omg matthew ends up taking him to see his collection of puppets and they find something to bond over

•"he seems nice, sweetheart." you told your daughter, continuing to stir the noodles as the both of you stood in the kitchen

•your son came running down when matthew and the boyfriend were coming out of the study and uh lets give these people a name (your son- Luca, boyfriend- Bradley, daughter- Luna)

•Luca goes 😏 cuz he has been waiting for this moment to embarrass his sister

•matthew and luca share a look and they both grin at each other

•after dinner matthew was showing them out as you sat on the couch, browsing through instagram

•he came over and laid his head in your lap while Luna and Luca ran back upstairs

•"they remind me of us, when we were younger"

• "they do. i swear i'll kill him if he hurts her-"

• "we both know you wouldn't." you teased, playing with his flop of hair

• "shhh, let me act like i will" he smiled

• "oh please, i totally saw your bromance when you were showing him your puppet collection. i thought you were going to give him a kimono next."

• "jealous?"

• "very"

•he ended up tickling you 🙄

•anyways sorry this is awful but the idea popped into my head and i wanted to give you guys headcanons bc i did not have the motivation to turn this into an entire chapter🥱💅🏻

• i hope you at least found it funny 🧍♀️


	60. Caught (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer have been secretly dating for about a year when the team finally catches them  
> warnings: SOFT SPENCER OMG

Y/n walked into the BAU, black dress pants fitting her thighs as she wore a matching black turtleneck. Spencer's gray sweater-vest was paired with it as her black boots clicked along the floor.

she placed her stuff down on her desk along with her cup of (coffee/tea/hot coco), sitting down in her chair with a sigh of content.

sipping the warm liquid, she opened her bag that contained a muffin. beginning to eat happily, she was startled when someone sat on her desk.

"morning." Spencer grinned, tapping his fingers against the desk.

"morning." she smiled at him.

"can i have some?" he asked, holding out his hand with a pleading look.

"mmmm.. no." she decided with a sarcastic grin.

she watched as he began to fake pout. "fine. only a couple bites, wipe that pout off your cute ass face." she rolled her eyes, handing him the muffin.

"yay!" he said excitedly, taking of pieces of the food and stuffing it into his mouth.

"is that my sweater vest?" he asked, crumbs falling onto his button up.

"yes." she answered, smoothing out the soft material.

"good. you look cute in my clothes." he said, placing the muffin on her desk and walking to his.

"we have a case." Hotch told the bullpen. Y/n nodded, standing up and walking with Spencer as they sat down around the roundtable together.

"wheels up in thirty." Hotch dismissed a few moments later.

Y/n made way for her go bag, making eye contact with her boyfriend as they walked to the elevator in hopes they could be alone.

"i'm so tired." she mumbled, resisting the urge to rub her eye in fear she'll smudge her makeup.

"cause of me?" he grinned teasingly.

"yes cause of you." she tiredly laughed, stepping into the elevator. Morgan and JJ came rushing after them, standing in between the couple.

"so, Y/n. how was your date last night?" JJ asked suddenly.

"oh, uh, great. i got lucky." she winked, trying to stifle in a laugh when Spencer choked on his coffee.

"woah pretty boy." Morgan chuckled, patting his back while JJ raised her eyebrows.

when the team finished the case and were safely back at the FBI building, Y/n let out a large yawn as she stood outside in the chilly air.

"are you gonna come over tonight, Spence? i can make some hot coco and we can watch movies." she said, stretching out her arms.

"okay. i'll see you in about a hour." Spencer agreed.

an hour later the door shook slightly as Spencer knocked. Y/n opened the door happily, dressed in sweatpants and a teeshirt two sizes too big.

"hi, handsome." she smiled brightly, letting him in the door.

"hi, darling." he grinned, grabbing his hot coco as they walked over to the couch.

movies played on the screen for hours, the couple finishing their drinks. Y/n was laid down on the comfy cushions, Spencer laying on top of her with his arms wrapped around her waist. a fluffy blanket kept them warm as they slept deeply.

"she isn't answering her phone." JJ said, taking out the spare key Y/n had given her.

"what if she's just sleeping?" Morgan reasoned.

"better safe then sorry." JJ replied, opening the door quietly.

"oh my god." she whispered, seeing the sight displayed in front of her.

"oh i knew it." Morgan grinned.

"i can't believe they didn't tell us!" JJ whisper-yelled.

"love birds, time to get up. we have another case." Morgan sang into their ears, causing them to stir slightly.

"go away." Y/n said half asleep.

her eyes immediately shot open when she realized what was happening, looking up at her coworkers in shock.

"surprise?" Y/n yawned.


	61. Under the Stars (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and matthew have a spontaneous date  
> warnings: only the most heart wrenching fluff you'll ever read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggest listening to yellow by coldplay for a better experience :)

"the food is going to get cold!" Y/n whined as Matthew drove up the large hill. it was around six pm on a chilly Fall day in Los Angeles, the engaged couple wearing matching sweaters.

"oh, shush." Matthew laughed, putting the car in park. shades of pink, orange, yellow, and red filled the sky along with the city lights.

"oh wow." Y/n awed, grabbing the warm fast food they picked up and staring at the view in amazement. she got out of the car, placing the bag down on the small bench beside the trash can.

"told you." Matthew smiled, sitting down and taking out the warm meal.

Y/n sat across from him, opening the container as steam came rising out. "and you said it would be cold." Matthew teased, biting into his broccoli.

"shhh." she replied.

after dinner they threw away their trash, sitting on the stone wall that looked over the bright lights of the giant city.

"thank you for dinner, babe." Y/n sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder.

"no problem." he hummed, leaning his head on hers.

"do you know how much i love you?" he murmured.

"do you know how much i love you?" she teased. he let out a small laugh, a wide grin on his face. 

"bub?"

"yes?"

"how many kids do you want?" she asked.

"how many are you willing to give me?" he questioned.

"don't turn my question into a question." she joked. he laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"i would want nothing else in this world than for you to be the mother of my children. but if you don't want any, that's okay too." Matthew said.

Y/n's heart swooned. "i love you."

"dance with me?" he asked.

"huh?"

"dance with me." he said, standing up and wiping the dirt off his pants.

"right now? i can barely see you." she replied, standing up after him. the silhouette of his figure stood out in the darkness, thousands of stars providing small bits of light.

"please?"

"okay." she sighed, pulling out her phone and going to the music app. pressing on Yellow by Coldplay, she placed her phone back in her front pocket with the speaker facing out.

Matthew placed his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her face resting against his neck. his long shaggy hair ticked her forehead.

"you're so beautiful." he whispered, beginning to sway them gently.

"you're the pretty one." she reasoned, inhaling his cologne.

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"alright. i guess you can be a close second, though." he teased, causing her to laugh.

Y/n hummed along to the lyrics as the seconds passed by, their bodies moving in sync as they stood closely together.

"you better not break up with me."

"i would never. you're my soulmate."

hi universe it's me again🧎♀️


	62. Dating Them Includes... (both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: what i think it would be like to be in a relationship with spencer and matthew   
> i am on a role rn baby😀👍

Matthew:  
-the occasional prank war

-him teaching you magic tricks

-waking up after 11am because the universe knows you two are not morning people

-watching edits of yourselves (all i want in life is for someone to edit me)

-making skits for youtube when bored

-constant cuddling

-i feel like he would be so clingy?

-you wearing his clothes

-him buying you matching outfits

-disneyland trips

-meeting each others friends and families

-him being so in love with you (omg bb)

-writing a book together

Spencer:   
-him reading to you constantly

-watching doctor who, harry potter, etc (nerd)

-everyone at work teases him about you

-he gets all blushy when you're around

-a switch😐

-omg i feel like he would enjoy if you both came up with like a cute coupley thing to do

-so everyday you two write notes to each other (reciting love quotes, poetry, etc)

-him being so genuinely scared to lose you

-him being so over protective

-lots of cuddles

-having lots of dates with the team and their  
s/o

-not being affectionate at work but SO clingy at home (ugh im soft)


	63. "I Heard That" (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader over hears morgan ask spencer for relationship advice   
> warnings: my fluffiest bbs

Y/n walked through the bullpen quietly, a freshly brewed cup of coffee in her hands as her boots thudded on the floor. she let out a small yawn, halting her footsteps when she heard talking in the next room over.

furrowing her brows, she pressed her ear to the slightly cracked door. "it's not even that bad, i just.. i don't know what to do." Morgan said.

"well what's happening?" Spencer asked. Y/n and Spencer had been married for about two years.

"it's Savannah. our work hours just don't sync and i think she's mad at me because i'm gone all the time. i told her to break-"

"see, that's what's wrong. i've seen you do this before. when things get rough, you offer for them to break up with you so you don't seem like the bad guy." Spencer stated.

"what are you listening to?" Garcia whispered from behind Y/n causing her to jump slightly.

"shhh. listen." Y/n whispered back.

"well, how do you and Y/n do it?" Derek asked.

"it's about communication and trust, Morgan. trust me, i thank the universe everyday that they sent me Y/n. i don't know what i would do without her. we trust each other, we're always there for each other. you can't have a relationship without communication and trust because that's like trying to build something in quicksand."

"wow i never thought i would be giving you relationship advice." Spencer muttered under his breath, causing Derek to let out a small laugh.

"i can't believe you two kids are married. i remember how big of a crush you had on her." Morgan teased. Spencer laughed, his face getting warm.

"she's my entire world, Derek. sometimes i look at her and wonder, how did i get so lucky? i never thought i was capable of being with someone, let alone Y/n. she's way out of my league. i don't know how we so happened to work at the same place, but it just all worked out. if it's meant to work, Derek, it will work. but you have to give it a push, don't give up."

Y/n felt her heart ache in her chest as she heard Garcia sniffle from behind her. "you guys are my biggest ship." she whispered, wiping away her tears.

"thanks, kid." Morgan, pulling Spencer into a hug.

"shit." Y/n whispered, her and Penelope pretending to be in a conversation as the men walked out.

"oh, hi." Garcia smiled at them. Spencer raised his eyebrows as he stood in front of his wife.

"my chocolate thunder do you wanna come help me clean my bat cave?" Penelope asked, grabbing Morgan's arm and leading him away.

"hi handsome." Y/n sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, taking him by surprise.

"hi, love." he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"i heard that." she whispered. Spencer immediately blushed, pulling her closer.

"i meant every word."


	64. NSFW Alphabet (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: a nsfw alphabet  
> warnings: uh sex, mentions of sex  
> i always read these on tumblr so now im making one

A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)

-omg that boy gets a rag, cleans you up all nice and cutely, then cuddles the shit out of you

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

-i feel like Spencer is a leg man. like him imagining your legs around his face or waist gets him hard. and i feel like what he likes of himself is probably his arms/nose (but we all know he adores his hair)

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

-he loves cumming literally anywhere (your face, back, butt, boobs, mouth) but his favorite is probably in you ;)

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

-he often thinks about tying your hands together with his tie and pounding you at his desk🥰

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)

-his experience is probably mostly from books- i mean women. yes women, loads of them😀👍

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

-missionary, lotus flower (he likes looking at you)

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

-i feel like he can be serious if he's trying to make you feel good, but one time he was trying to grab a condom and slipped

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

-maybe a few stray patches of hair. he likes to keep himself somewhat groomed.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

-the first time yall fucked that man made it so special. like roses, candles, the cliche bullshit (but he's so adorable). he was nervous.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

-i feel like Spencer wouldn't have the time to jerk off or watch porn, but when he does omg. whimpers, his toes curl, etc.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

-choking, dirty talk, light bdsm

L = Location (favorite places to do the   
do)

-he's a private person so preferably in the bedroom, but sometimes he gets horny and needs you

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

-ANYTHING. he gets hard when he sees you lick your lips, laugh with someone of the team, literally anything you do gets him horny

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

-anal. Spencer Reid is a two hole man. (mouth n 😻)

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

-he LOVES giving. he prefers it more than receiving, but what man doesn't like a bj every now and then

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

-depends on the mood

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

-quickies in a bathroom are semi-normal, but he prefers to have you at home so you can be as loud as you want

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

-he's down for mostly anything, wanting to experience what's pleasurable for the two of you

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

-depends on how much energy he has. he always makes sure you cum more than once though.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

-maybe a vibrator. i can't see him being big on toys.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

-it's mostly you teasing him. but when he gets his revenge he teases for a couple minutes just to hear you beg tehe

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

-he's kind of loud. he mostly grunts, whimpers, or moans when he orgasms.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

-he loves lingerie. the first time he saw you in it he was like ❤️👄❤️

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)

-SEVEN OR EIGHT INCHES (hehe)

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

-very high. always horny.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

-you two cuddle and he mostly watches until you're asleep then he dozes off himself.

this was horrible lmao


	65. Fluff Alphabet (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: fluff alphabet with matthew  
> warnings: uh fluff

A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)

\- Matthew finds everything attractive about you. your nose, face, body, personality. he thinks you're perfect.

B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)

\- he definitely wants like 2-3 but if you don't want any then that's okay too

C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)

\- he loves laying on you, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist while he rests his head on your boobs. or he likes spooning.

D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)

\- omg literally anything. whether you go out to dinner, movies, a book shop, etc. he just loves being around you.

E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world...))

\- you are his soulmate, the love of his life, etc.

F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)

\- like the first day. call it cliche but he knew you two were going to get married the first date.

G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)

\- he's so gentle omg. he thinks you're fragile, like he doesn't want to hurt you. but when you're play fighting it's another story🙄

H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)

\- he loves having you close to him, so when your hands are wrapped together you normally place your hand on his bicep and it drives him crazy

I = Impression (What was their first impression?)

\- he thought you were so beautiful. like literal walking goddess. he thought you would be a perfect mother to Rumple

J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)

\- sometimes. not as often as Spencer would, but if you two had a semi-large age gap he would get jealous if a younger man was talking to you.

K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

\- you initiated the first kiss. he places his hands on your jaw while you wrap your arms around his waist.

L = Love (Who says 'I love you' first?)

\- you two accidentally say it at the same time

M = Memory (What's their favourite memory together?)

\- one time you two got a little too tipsy and did karaoke in front of a packed bar. he smiles thinking about it.

N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

\- he loves to spoil you but you also love to spoil him. it's mutual.

O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)

\- black. you wear a lot of black. (that one was just for me hehe)

P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)

\- love, darling, sweetheart, etc.

Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)

\- well we all know Matthew isn't necessarily modern. he loves vintage style and books.

R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)

\- curl up by a fire with you and watch movies while drinking coffee or hot coco

S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)

\- he makes jokes to make you happy. or he tries to do magic tricks to keep your thoughts away from what's making you stressed/upset

T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)

\- everything and anything. late night talks are never boring.

U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)

\- a massage (from you) , a cup of coffee, or cuddling

V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)

\- he loves to show you off. he can't believe he got so lucky with you. he also shows off his kimonos and puppets

W = Wedding (When, how, where do they propose?)

\- i feel like Matthew would propose when the time is right. if you two were having a special moment he would drop to one knee and ask. you both cried. the wedding would be in either a backyard, beach, or garden.

X = Xylophone (What's their song?)

\- beautiful boy by john lennon, perfect by ed sheeran, or sweet creature by harry styles

Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)

\- all the time. he bought the ring two months into the relationship.

Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)

\- he's a dog person. but if you were allergic to dogs, then a cat. if you're allergic to cats (which i am of cats) and dogs, then you wouldn't have one. but his first choice would be a dog. or maybe a turtle.


	66. Out With the Team (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: a night out with the team hehe  
> warnings: my adorable babies also season 7 cast bc why not

Y/n let out a yawn as her and Spencer walked out into the cold air. the team had just finished a case in Tennessee and it only took a day to catch the man.

"drinks on me?" Rossi asked.

"i'm not one to impose if Papa Rossi is paying." Y/n joked, the team letting out a laugh as Rossi shoved her teasingly.

"we'll meet at Roman's Pub?" Hotch asked. everyone nodded in agreement as they headed to their cars.

"i'm tired." Spencer yawned.

"we don't have to go. i'm sure i can open a glass of wine at home." Y/n looked at her husband as they placed their bags in the backseat of the small Toyota car.

"no, no. it's okay." he reassured her, hopping into the passenger seat.

she started the car, backing out of the empty parking lot as she placed her hand on Spencer's knee.

she drove safely to Roman's, seeing Penelope, Derek, Emily, and JJ outside. after parking the car they smiled at their coworkers, Y/n holding onto Spencer's arm as she shivered slightly.

wearing only black dress pants and a black turtleneck in the chilly Virginia was not smart. Spencer brought her closer, his left hand rubbing up and down her arm.

"cold?" Morgan asked, rubbing his hands together to create warmth.

"sort of." Y/n replied.

after Hotch arrived with Rossi the team made their way into the semi-crowded bar. the found a table in the corner and gathered around, the boys sitting on the ends and the girls in the middle. 

a lady with strawberry blonde hair came walking over. "hi i'm Valerie i'll be your server. can i get you something to drink?" her eyes roamed over the eight workers.

"i'll get a water please, thanks." Spencer spoke up. Valerie nodded, writing it down on her notebook.

"can i get a sangria? thank you." Y/n smiled at the woman, feeling Spencer grab her hand and intertwine their fingers over the table.

Y/n noticed the way Valerie glanced at their wedding rings. Y/n couldn't help but let a feeling of pride shoot through her as she grinned at Spencer to see him already looking at her.

she placed a quick kiss on his lips, watching as Valerie walked away. "wanna play our favorite game?" Garcia asked with a grin.

"you know i do." Emily smirked, turning around in her seat.

"okay, you see that man there?" she asked, nodding her head to a bald man drinking away his feelings.

"he got fired today, or his partner left him for the same sex. mid-to-late forties, has two kids." Emily came to a conclusion.

"my turn." Rossi said.

"okay, that woman right there? she's about to be wife number four." he joked, causing them to burst out laughing.

Valerie came back with the drinks, passing them around before disappearing the rest of the night. "i'd like to make a toast." Hotch smiled, holding up his whiskey.

"to the best team i could have asked for. don't think i'm gonna get sappy, because i'm not, but i'm really proud of you all. cheers." he said, clinking their glasses together.

two drinks in Garcia convinced the ladies to go dance with her. the four women all moved their bodies freely.

Spencer was looking around at how clean the pub was when he felt Morgan slap him on the shoulder.

"huh?" he asked, sipping his water.

"look." Derek laughed, shaking his head. Spencer turned his attention to his wife who was throwing it back on Emily.

he immediately felt his face get warm as he choked on his drink. Hotch and Rossi laughed with Morgan.

Y/n came walking back over to the table moments later, taking sips of her husband's water as she fanned herself.

"ugh it's hot." she groaned.

"you ready to go?" Spencer asked hopeful. Y/n nodded.

"we'll see you guys on Monday." Spencer said, grabbing Y/n's hand and leading her to the car.

"have fun?" he laughed, seeing her turn the air conditioning to her.

"lots. you should have danced, i would have twerked on you." she winked.


	67. Just Want to Impress You (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader works at the set of criminal minds and matthew tries to impress her by featuring her in his documentaries   
> warnings: HES SO CUTE OMG

Y/n sat at her desk in the corner, her hair up in a bun as she tapped her pen against her bottom lip. her leg bounced quickly as she snapped her eyes up when she saw someone sit on her desk.

"yes, Matthew?" she asked.

"if you were a fruit you'd be a cutecumber." he grinned.

"isn't it vegetable?" she bit the inside of her cheek as she raised her eyebrows at the tall man.

"oh shit." he blushed.

"i thought your character was supposed to be the smart one." she teased.

"shut up." he blushed deeper, looking at the camera man from across the way.

"you coming to lunch?" she asked, checking her watch to see it was break time.

"sure." he smiled.

"okay." she mumbled, closing her paperwork and heading to the cafeteria.

she made her way to the snack bar where she pulled a plate out of the stack and filled it with chicken, salad, and mini pretzels.

deciding to get some fresh air Y/n went outside and found a little table that was deserted. she scrolled on her social media while eating, smiling to herself at a picture Matthew posted with her.

she was well aware of the crush Matthew had on her. i mean, she wasn't stupid. but little did he know how much she liked him.

"chicks dig salad. see, watch." she heard from across the street. she glanced up to see Matthew walking towards her, his own salad in his hand.

she stopping chewing and sat up straighter when she noticed his camera man walking with him.

"hi, Y/n. nice salad." he winked, sitting across from her.

"thanks, i made it myself." she said cautiously.

Matthew grinned at her nervousness.

"did you know i'm taller than Daniel Henney? and i was Simon in Alvin and the Chipmunks." he said proudly.

"yes i know you're Simon. no, you are not taller than Daniel." she smirked.

he scoffed. "well i'm taller then you."

"mhm." she hummed.

"yeah how tall are you? like 3'10?" (116cm)

"actually (your height)." she laughed.

"it's okay to be short."

"i'm not even-"

"shhh, it's okay." he grinned.

"it's okay to be insecure about your height, Matthew. i mean 6'1 is short." (185cm)

"what?" he asked offended.

"shhh, it's okay." she repeated, causing him to laugh and shake his head.

the bell rung to signal lunch was over as Y/n stuffed the remaining food into her mouth. she threw her plate away and walked back to her desk.

hours later the crew was able to go home and Y/n tiredly made her way to her car. she placed her papers and bag in the passenger seat, jumping slightly when Matthew was leaning on the back door.

"yes?" she hummed.

"i'm sorry if i was being annoying earlier, i was just trying to-"

she placed her hands on his face, pulling his lips to hers. he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her against the window.

"i just wanted to impress you." he whispered as they pulled away slowly.

"you, me. date, Saturday evening at 6?" she asked, her cheeks warm. that night Matthew went to bed with the biggest grin on his face.


	68. Thigh Riding (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader rides spencer's thigh for the first time  
> warnings: smut, just a blurb (not long)

"such a good girl for me, that's it, right there. feel my skin tickling your clit?" he cooed. Y/n moved herself forward and back, her head thrown back in pleasure.

whimpers left her lips as she clawed his shoulders. his hands were guiding her hips, his cock rock hard in his black boxers.

"god, you're so hot." he groaned.

"fuck, sir. you feel so good." she moaned.

"i bet i do. such a little slut, aren't you? my little slut." he said, his grip on her hips becoming tighter.

"sir, may i come?" she asked.

"hold it a little longer."

"i don't-"

"do it." he demanded. she snapped her mouth shut, biting her lip as Spencer brought a hand up to cup her breast.

"sir, please. i'll be such a good girl if you let me cum. please.." she pleaded.

"cum."

she released immediately, her stomach twisting as she shook on top of him. he held onto her, a feeling of pride rippling through him at his girl.

"thank you, sir. thank you." she gasped for air.

"i can feel your juices on my thigh. lick it up."


	69. Airport Shenanigans (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and matthew have some fun while having a layover   
> warnings: um so much fluff

"god i'm so tired." Y/n yawned. after having a three hour flight from Los Angelos, her and Matthew were having a two hour lay over in Chicago at two in the morning.

"let's go grab a coffee. the airplane one wasn't really good." Matthew scrunched his nose, grabbing his girlfriend's left hand as they walked out of the gate.

Y/n nodded, rubbing her eye tiredly as they walked over to a small coffee shop. she ordered herself a (drink) and a chocolate chip cookie. Matthew ordered a black coffee and a brownie.

they carried their stuff over to a table and sat down, their bags placed on the floor as they began to eat the yummy food.

"definitely better." she grinned, the liquid easing her mood.

"good." he laughed.

after they finished the couple threw away their trash and started to make their way to the next gate.

"look a gift shop!" Y/n gasped, running inside. Matthew grinned at her cuteness and spring of energy, following her in.

she was looking around at the candy, souvenirs, and magazines. "babe, look! it's you!" she pointed.

CRIMINAL MINDS  
Mystery Game  
Can you find the unsub?

"woah.. i didn't know they made these." he said, looking through the pages. "the unidentified subject is white and in his late 20's. he's someone you wouldn't notice at first.. he's someone who would blend into any crowd.. sorry." she blushed, noticing her boyfriend staring at her with a large grin on his face as she trailed off.

"you're so adorable." he laughed.

"anyways, i think we should get this. solve it on the plane?" he asked. Y/n nodded, grabbing a couple candy bars and waters as they went to check out.

"is that you?" the old man asked, pointing at Spencer on the magazine as he looked suspiciously at Matthew.

"no.. no.. he's uglier." Matthew stated, causing Y/n to snort. the old man raised his eyebrows, but handed them the receipt.

"you dork." she laughed as they walked out.

the airport was nearly empty as it reached three am, only a couple people here and there. they finally sat down at the gate, one other person was seated in the corner.

the couple scrolled on their phones as they charged, Matthew's hand placed on her thigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"what is that?" he asked, looking on her phone to see her face all messed up.

"Snapchat, look." Y/n said, showing him the different filters.

"aw i look like a pretty princess." he joked, a flower crown on his head.

"the prettiest princess." she mumbled, kissing his cheek.


	70. Nightmares (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: spencer has a minor crush on the reader and becomes worried when she shows up late for the fourth day in a row  
> warning: um spencer reid being adorable for a whole chapter straight, mentions of nightmares, mention of a family member dying

Spencer watched as Y/n walked in, her face rushed as bags were formed under her eyes. "oh god, how late am i?" she asked Spencer, placing her stuff down at her desk that was next to his.

"only thirty minutes." Spencer laughed, taking the coffee he made her earlier and handing it to her.

"thank you, Spence." she sighed, happily drinking the lukewarm liquid.

"rough night?" he asked.

"yeah, i couldn't sleep again." she yawned.

"the nightmares?" he questioned further.

"yep. last night it was as if i was drowning, it felt so real. i woke up around three and didn't fall back asleep until six, and i didn't hear my alarm." she said, rubbing her makeup free eye.

she had only been bare faced maybe once at work. she liked coming in with makeup, she claimed it made her prettier.

but Spencer thought that claim was stupid. he thought she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, almost as if she had been a walking goddess. he adored every thing about her.

"dang." he murmured, noticing he had zoned out and was staring at her.

"do we have a case?" she questioned.

"fortunately not yet." he grinned, sitting back at his own chair.

"perfect." she sighed, slumping into her seat. her hair was thrown up messily, her shirt untucked as she opened the paperwork and got to writing.

"woah, Y/n. long night?" Morgan smirked.

"oh for sure." Y/n snickered.

"i would have been lucky to get laid. the only thing getting laid off is me if i continue to have an irregular sleep pattern." she mumbled.   
Morgan and Spencer made eye contact, both of them raising their eyebrows at the other.

"maybe you should talk to Hotch. he'll understand." Morgan suggested.

"maybe." she shrugged, another yawn escaping her lips.

"well, i hope you feel better soon, pretty girl." he said, sitting back at his desk.

minutes later Spencer heard light snoring from next to him. turning confusedly, his heart melted as he saw Y/n sleeping on her desk.

"so, when are you going to ask her out?" JJ smirked on the catwalk, leaning over the railing to Spencer.

"what? i don't-" he blushed.

"mhm." she laughed, shaking her head as she walked back to her office.

"come on, Spencer. you've got this." Garcia said from behind him.

"is everyone just spending time outside their offices this morning?" Spencer asked quickly.

"it's so obvious she likes you back." Rossi grinned.

"guys she's going to wake up if you don't shush." he blushed deeper.

"we're just saying." they all shrugged.

after work Spencer followed Y/n out to her car, carrying her bag and extra paper work.

"thank you, Spence." she sighed, opening the car door for him. he set the things inside, watching as she ran her hands through her hair.

"what's wrong, Y/n?" he asked, rain starting to sprinkle.

"i don't wanna talk about it." she murmured.

"please.. i want to help you." he softly pleaded, his heart thumping as he took her hands in his.

"it's the one year anniversary of my mom dying. i guess it's making me have nightmares, and they feel so real. i don't know what it is, or what to do, but all i wanna do is sleep." she explained, her lip beginning to tremble.

"Y/n.." he trailed off, wrapping his arms around her.

she hugged him back tightly, crying into his (chest/neck- depending on how tall you are). he rubbed her hair, feeling her pull him closer.

"will you stay with me tonight?"

"of course."

this is SO bad i just had no motivation to finish it ha ha ha 👎


	71. Nelson’s Sparrow (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: working on a case that hits too close to home, spencer needs to be comforted by reader  
> warnings: season 10 spoilers, gideon's death, sad spence

Y/n drove up to the small cabin, hopping out of the car as Spencer followed behind her. he gripped onto her hand tightly, walking up the stone steps into the thick aroma. 

she made eye contact with the rest of the team, looking at Hotch and silently asking is it him?

Hotch gave a sad nod. Y/n glanced up at her husband to see him trying to hold back his tears. Garcia's heels clicked against the wood floor as she came in, her jaw dropping at the body. 

"is it him?" she asked. 

"yeah, it's Gideon." Hotch said. 

Spencer immediately dashed out of the room, his feet hitting the floor harshly as he went out into the cool air. 

"i'm sorry." Y/n murmured, seeing Hotch give her a nod of approval. she ran after her husband of three years, the cold weather hitting her as she saw him crouched down on the gravel. 

he was sobbing, tears running down his face as his breathing quickened. Y/n placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently as he finally let out his emotions. 

she crouched down behind him, sitting down softly on the little rocks as Spencer lost his balance. he fell into her arms, crying into her chest. 

"h..how cou..could they?" he choked out, his hold on her tightening. 

"people are cruel, bub. but don't worry, we're going to catch this motherfucker, okay? it's going to be all right, Spencer." she said, her own eyes filling with tears. 

over the next few hours the team worked extra hard to find the unsub, and after Garcia did some magic they identified the man as Donnie Mallick. 

Rossi shot him to death. Spencer and Y/n had run up on the body, Spencer quickly giving his wife a hug of relief. 

the team all sat around at Rossi's place, wine glasses in their hands as the oldest agent served dinner. 

"i remember my first day at the BAU, oh my. Gideon showed me around and when we walked by Spencer's desk he looked at me, said, "this one is single" and winked. i will never forget that." Y/n told, everyone laughing as Spencer flushed at the memory. 

"he always told me he thought you two were perfect for each other. same dorkiness." JJ grinned. 

Y/n and Spencer made eye contact, a loving look in Y/n's gaze as Spencer blushed harder. 

"omg when he bought me flowers i was so happy. i wished flowers lasted forever." Penelope frowned. Hotch and Y/n locked eyes, widening their expressions before letting out laughs. 

"i remember that one time we were doing a case. Gideon and i were in a bedroom, and he asked me a question. just as i was about to answer, that man started yelling out the window. like screaming. scared the hell out of me." Derek smiled, laughing slightly and shaking his head. 

"Jason Gideon sure was a questionable man. a genius, though." Rossi said. 

"he taught me how to officially play chess. he would always beat me, and i kept wondering why? i studied on it all night and day, then i finally beat him. i would do anything to play one more chess game with him.." Spencer sighed. 

everyone gave sad, but meaningful looks at Spencer. "he'll be missed." Kate said. 

when the team departed ways Y/n drove home, opening the door to her and Spencer's small house. Spencer immediately made his way into the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers as he flopped into bed. 

Y/n followed, taking off her clothes and putting on an oversized teeshirt. she hopped into bed, laying next to her husband and sighing. 

"i'm so tired." she murmured. 

"i'm afraid to sleep." Spencer admitted. 

"why?" she asked, propping herself up to look at him. 

"i'm scared when i close my eyes i'll only see him. i'll see him dead." Spencer said, his voice shaky. 

"bub.. it's okay to have nightmares. this was a really traumatic case, Spence. i'm right here, okay. i'm not going anywhere." she comforted, opening her arms for him to crawl in. 

he rested his head on her boobs, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. "promise?" he whispered. 

"i promise." she mumbled back.


	72. Period (both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: how spencer and matthew would take care of their s/o during their period  
> warnings: um period?? blood??   
> honestly i got mine yesterday and i wrote this bc im feeling horrible so😜

Spencer:   
\- he would be like 👁👄👁 when he sees the blood on the sheet

\- like he wasn't expecting it at all but then he was like :( 'okay wow my baby is hurting'

\- so he runs you a hot bath, wakes you up, and cleans the sheets while you bathe 

-that man buys you chocolate, ibuprofen, anything you want really

\- he spills out period facts

\- "did you know sleeping with a nightlight will help regulate your schedule? or-" 

\- "really? babe can you call in for us, tell hotch i'm throwing up or something." you said, clutching your stomach in pain. 

\- "why can't i just say you've started your period?" 

\- "if you want hotch to know blood is coming out of my vagina then go ahead, i'm sure he'll love to know"

\- "good point" Spencer laughed

\- cuddles omg bc he genuinely feels so bad

Matthew 

\- he keeps reheating your heating pad like every 10 minutes bc the cramps and pain is so bad

\- "fuck, can you help me to the bathroom?" you asked, standing up while he helped you

\- "do i get to wipe for you too?" he joked

\- your cramps hurt worse from laughing 

\- he kept accidentally making you laugh (he cannot help it, he's a goofball) 

\- watching your favorite movies and shows 

\- he buys you candy, all the drinks you want, and he buys everything to satisfy your cravings 

\- he is literally like a nurse but he comes with cuddles 

\- "idk much about periods but from what my mom used to tell me she said they're horrible" 

\- "yeah they suck" 

\- "yeah, that's what i just said" 

\- you started laughing again making him feel bad bc you hunched over in pain

\- he helps you bathe, even washes your hair for you

\- you teach him how to use a tampon and pad for if you guys have kids in the future 

\- he was very interested to say the least (surprisingly)

\- "should i make a girl version of rumple and give her a period?" 

\- "sure, gube." you said grinning

waiting for the day i see my books in a tik tok 💔


	73. Boggarts (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader lets spencer sit in while she's teaching a lesson on boggarts  
> warnings: um spencer being adorable and caring about reader?? (honestly i wrote this bc i need hogwarts fluff after writing draco smut earlier)

"welcome, class. wands out." Y/n said, smiling brightly at her students as they sat there excitedly. 

"today we have Professor Reid joining us, as he will be here to watch because.. he is bored? anyways.." Y/n came up, but in reality she didn't want to tell the students they were in a relationship (even though they all knew). 

"this, is a boggart." she said, showing the trunk that was jumping widely at the front of the classroom. 

"it takes a form of your worst fear. now, repeat after me, Riddikulus!" she said, the class repeating the spell. 

"that is what you say to make it go away. oh, that rhymed, okay, ready?" she asked. everyone nodded in agreement, forming a line. 

"i'll go first. Professor, if you will.." Y/n grinned at her boyfriend who smiled at her. he took out his wand, the lock opening as the boggart jumped out. 

Y/n stood in front of it, watching as it transformed into (biggest fear). 

"Riddikulus!" she yelled, the fear turning into something silly as the kids laughed. 

"Luke, go!" Y/n said, unclipping her long robe and setting it behind her chair. she was wearing a black jumpsuit with black lace sleeves, her hair held up messily by a quill. 

her and Spencer stood next to each other as Luke's boggart turned into a clown. 

"Riddikulus!" he shouted nervously, the clown deflating on the floor causing him to smile. 

"they're doing amazing." Spencer muttered, watching in amusement as each student went. 

"yeah, they're the best." Y/n said in awe, the thirteen year olds anxiously waiting for their turn. 

"who wants Professor Reid to try?" Y/n asked. 

"yes!" the class cheered. 

"oh all right." Spencer laughed, taking off his blazer and setting it on a bookshelf. 

he stood in front of the students, in which they all expected was to be a bad grade, turned into Y/n. 

she was on the floor covered in blood, her lifeless body being held as he sobbed over her. 

Spencer immediately shut down, his brain forgetting the spell as the horrible thought clouded his memory. 

"Riddikulus!" Y/n shouted, the boggart evaporating. 

the students stood in sadness, staring at their Potions teacher with their eyes wide. 

"we don't want you to die, Professor L/n." a black girl named Kira said. 

"thank you, Kira, but i'm not going to die for a long time. how about you all wait outside while i talk to Spencer?" she said, nodding her head to her students as they left into the corridor. 

"Spence.." Y/n trailed off, watching as his eyes filled with tears. 

"that was so embarrassing. they're going to think i'm an idiot." he said, his voice shaky. 

"Spencer, don't worry about what they think, because trust me, that's not what they're going to think at all. now can you tell me why your boggart is me dying?" she asked, embracing him in a deep hug. 

"i'm so scared to lose you, Y/n. you're my best friend, the love of my life, my soulmate. i don't know what i would do without you." he cried, holding her tightly against him. 

"i love you, Spencer. i'm not going anywhere." 

"i love you so much. i'm sorry for ruining your lesson." he sniffled. 

"don't worry about it, they're all getting A's." she laughed. 

"they do love you Spence. almost as much as they love me." she teased. 

"very funny." he laughed, pressing his lips to hers.


	74. Sick (both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: how they would take care of you while you're sick  
> warnings: fluff for me

Matthew:   
\- okay

\- first of all

\- he would constantly have to call him mom to ask what medicine you should take depending on where/how sick you were (bc he had no clue)

\- "hi mommmmm, y/n is sick. what medicine do i give her?" 

\- CONSTANT cuddles 

\- forehead kisses 

\- he would be your servant 

\- makes you food (even tho it's kinda bad, he still tries)

\- keeps you hydrated 

\- watches your favorite shows/movies

\- "babe we should watch criminal minds"

\- "why? do you like spencer more than me?"

\- "yea" 

\- "wow. spencer isn't here to cook and clean for you while you're sick, is he?"

\- "no, but you are. and you're the closest thing i have to spencer." 

\- he pouts 

\- "oh fine, you win. i love you more than spencer." 

\- "i know" 

Spencer  
\- that man knows everything

\- so he would know what medicine you need, how much, how often, the side effects, the downsides, etc 

\- he reads to you

\- cuddles 

\- he orders food bc he doesn't even wanna try to cook

\- lets you pick tho ^

\- wishes he was sick instead of you

\- he diagnosed you immediately 

\- "you need SOUP"

\- "i don't want soup, spencer." 

\- "tea?"

\- "no."

\- "pretzels?"

\- "... okay"

\- penelope comes by and drops off a 'get well soon' basket 

\- playing games (trying to profile every character in a new tv show) 

\- tells you sick facts

\- feels so bad for you


	75. Chipmunk Affair (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: in which reader voices jeanette and matthew voices simon  
> warnings: some tooth rotting fluff, flirting  
> i've had this idea for SO long and now i'm finally writing it

Y/n sipped on her coffee as she arrived at the recording part of set, her black jeans rubbing together as she walked. she entered the studio, smiling at the directors. 

"hi, Y/n. welcome to your first day, set your things over there and here's the script." the director said, handing the sheets of paper to her. 

"thank you." she smiled at him, placing down her bag and looking over the script. 

her eyes looked up as the door opened. a tall man with shaggy brown hair came walking through the door, tripping on the carpet. 

Y/n laughed to herself, watching the man in amusement as he blushed when he saw her staring. 

"anyone could have tripped over there." he said defensively. 

"over air?" she teased. 

"i'm Matthew." the man said, holding out his hand. 

"Y/n." she replied, noticing how attractive he was. 

"ah, perfect. i see you two have already met.  
Y/n, you're going to be playing Matthew's love interest." the director said. 

"got it? alright, good. hop into the box and we'll pick up recording from the top." 

Y/n blushed further as she registered what the man had said. her and Matthew made eye contact as they walked into the recording box, looking over the script once more. 

an hour or two later they were dismissed for lunch. Y/n walked down with Amy, who voiced Eleanor, and Christina; who voice Brittany. 

the three girls conversed as they ate their food, the men joining them. Matthew sat across from Y/n, his hair pushed back behind his ears as their feet accidentally touched under the table. 

"so, Matthew. you work on Criminal Minds? how is that?" Christina asked. 

"oh, uh, it's great. i love the cast and everyone who works there. my character's lines are a little hard though." Matthew explained. 

"you're the smart one, right?" Amy asked. 

"yeah.. Spencer Reid." Matthew nodded. 

"oh, i think i've seen an episode or two. your character is my favorite, other than Penelope." Y/n spoke up, causing Matthew's face to heat up. 

"i'm glad you enjoy it." he coughed slightly. 

Jesse and Justin shared a knowing look. 

after they were all dismissed to go home for the day, Y/n made a break for her car. she was exhausted, the night before she couldn't sleep in anticipation to start recording. 

"wait.. Y/n!" a voice called from behind her. she turned around, a few things flying out of her bag. 

"oh shit." she mumbled, bending down and grabbing her items. 

"sorry." Matthew said nervously, picking up her chapstick and handing it to her. 

"it's alright." Y/n said, a pink tint on her cheeks as they made eye contact again. 

"sorry for keeping you, but uh, would you wanna.. possibly.. go on a date.. sometime.. with me?" he asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. 

"oh.. sure." she blushed deeper, pulling out her phone. 

"put your number in here and i'll text you when i get home." she instructed. 

she watched as he typed into her phone, fumbling with her keys nervously. 

"perfect.. i'll see you tomorrow." he said, handing it back to her. 

"see you tomorrow." she smiled warmly at him. 

that night they both went to sleep, anticipating the next day. 


	76. Love Notes (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer give each other love quotes every chance they get  
> warnings: fluff heh  
> this is going to be a little different than what i usually write so bare with me

Y/n woke up, got dressed, and quickly ate something for breakfast as she sipped her morning drink. she grabbed her keys and headed out the door, her eyes catching a blue sticky note on the white wood. 

I would follow you to the ends of the earth, just to watch the sunset in your eyes.   
\- K. Azizian   
(from Spencer) 

she blushed, grabbing the note and re-sticking it to the wall she had of the notes Spencer left her. 

-

Spencer walked out to his car, his keys in hand as a pink paper caught his attention. picking it up, he read it within two seconds. 

My darling, let me tell you a secret.   
Every morning I feel so blessed watching the sun rising from your heart.   
\- Alexandra Vasiliu   
(from Y/n) 

Spencer felt butterflies fill his stomach as he put the note into his brown leather bag. 

-

Y/n arrived into work, pleased to see an orange sticky on her desk. excitedly picking it up, her heart swooned as she read it. 

Think of me when you feel alone. Because I think of you even though you don't know   
\- Clairel Estevez   
(from Spencer) 

-

Spencer walked up to the coffee machine, surprised to see a cyan colored note taped on the top. 

Constantly,  
Consistently,  
Continually,   
you   
\- perry poetry   
(from Y/n) 

Spencer did as he did with all her notes, and stuck it into his bag. 

-

Y/n grabbed her lunch from the kitchen, opening her lunch bag to see a note fall out. 

You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known and even that is an understatement.   
\- F. Scott Fitzgerald  
(from Spencer)

she blushed once more, putting the paper in her pocket. 

-

at the end of the day and more notes later, Y/n walked up to Spencer's desk to deliver the last one. 

It beats  
it breaks  
it loves  
it aches   
For you.   
Only you.   
\- perry poetry   
(from Y/n) 

"Y/n!" Spencer called out, watching her begin to walk out of the glass doors with her bag. 

"yes?" she asked. 

Spencer walked up to her, his hands cupping her face as he planted his lips onto her's. her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as they made out in the hallway. 

a cough interrupted them, the couple pulling away blushing. 

"while i'm glad you two finally got that out, but please refrain from kissing in the work area." Hotch smirked, patting Spencer on the back and walking out with stacks of papers. 

"so i'll see you in a hour?" Y/n asked, her face still warm from getting caught. 

"yes ma'am." he agreed, kissing her temple and grabbing his bag. they exited together, thinking of the next set of notes they'll leave each other tomorrow. 

short ik but i thought it was kinda cute el oh el


	77. “Let Me Go” (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: in which reader and spencer are at the wrong place at the wrong time  
> warnings: angst with a fluff ending, gunshots, blood, um yeah 😜

"shut up, babe." Y/n laughed, shaking her head as she drove the black car to the library. Spencer had asked her to take him to return a book. 

"i'll be in and out, quicker than the speed of light." he said, kissing his wife's cheek and jogging to the door. 

it was a Tuesday afternoon and the couple had just gotten off of work. luckily, they had a fairly easy case that was finished in one day. 

Y/n opened her phone and began to scroll, her heart dropping when loud BANGS were heard from inside the library. 

"shit shit shit." she muttered to herself, reaching into the back of her car and grabbing a spare bullet proof vest. everyone thought she was ridiculous for keeping spare vests in there, but at the moment she was so thankful for thinking the worst. 

she ran into the library, dead bodies lying on the ground as their blood seeped into the carpet floor. 

she drew her gun, steadily looking around in search for her husband or the shooter. 

"fuck." she whispered, footsteps heard behind her. she quickly whipped her head around, her grip tightening on the weapon as she walked closer to the steps. 

a man was standing there, a rather large gun in his hands as he searched the isles for more people. 

"drop the weapon!" she yelled, startling the man slightly. 

"FBI! DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPON!" she shouted at him, noticing the way his fingers gripped harder onto the gun. 

he began to lift the black object, but Y/n was quicker and shot him in the head. she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Spencer?! baby?!" she yelled, running around. 

he was seated against the wall, his stomach bloody as he pushed against the wound. 

"Spencer.. oh my god." she panicked, pulling out her phone and dialing 911. 

"hi! my name is Y/n Reid and there's been a shooting at 167 Rivalry Road! please hurry.." she pleaded, noticing Spencer becoming unconscious. 

"stay with me, love. please.. keep looking at me." she said, grabbing his face. his brown eyes tiredly looked at her. 

"fuck!" she yelled, throwing her phone. she hadn't known what had came over her, her mind full of nothing. it was the worst feeling yet.. a full mind of empty thoughts. 

"you're going to be okay, alright, Spence? you have to promise me you'll stay here with me." she said, putting pressure on his wound. 

"Y/n.." he choked out, blood spurting from his mouth. 

"you don't need to talk, Spencer. i love you so much, okay? please know how much i love you. you're my everything, Spencer Reid. you have to stay with me." she pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes. 

"Y/n.. let me go." he whispered. 

"no! Spencer please." she sobbed, grabbing his head gently and holding to her chest. 

"where are the fucking ambulances?" she asked, running her fingers in his matted hair. 

the doors to the library opened, EMT's running towards them. "you have to help my husband, please. he's all i have." she told them, holding Spencer's hand as they lifted him onto the stretcher. 

hours later Y/n sat in the waiting room, blood stained on her shirt and hands. she was extremely exhausted as the team stood with her in silence. 

"he told me to let him go." she sobbed out suddenly, causing Garcia to cry more. 

"how could he think i would do that?" Y/n asked herself. 

"Y/n Reid?" a feminine voice asked. 

Y/n stood up immediately, her legs shaking and she stumbled a bit. "i'm she. is Spencer okay?" 

"he's stable. the surgery went well, half an inch over and it would have hit a very fatal artery. he's very lucky, but he's awake. only family can see him now." the nurse said, leading the woman back to the rooms. 

the hospital was eery as she walked. Y/n had never liked hospitals, she always told Spencer they reminded her of death. 

"Spence.." Y/n trailed off, looking at her husband who laid onto the bed hooked up to many machines. 

"hi, sweetheart." he weakly smiled at her. she walked up to him, planting kisses on his face gently. 

"how could you ever think i would let you go, Spencer? you see this ring?" she held up her wedding ring. 

"this ring means forever. you're my forever." she told him. 

"and you're mine. i love you." he said softly. 

"i love you."


	78. Disney World (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and matthew visit disney worlddd   
> warnings: fluffy fluff fluff

"it's like the perfect temperature.. not too hot nor too cold, ya know?" Y/n said, rubbing her hands together as her and her husband of two years walked into Magic Kingdom. 

"it's 70°." Matthew said. 

"perfect." Y/n grinned, causing Matthew to shake his head and laugh. 

she was wearing leggings and converse, her shirt with Han Solo's face. 

Matthew was wearing jeans and his signature converse, his shirt with Princess Leia. 

"I love you" 

"I know" 

the material read. the couple had decided to do a spin off of what other couples were doing and switched shirts. 

"this shirt is tight." Matthew frowned, pulling on the material. 

"it's a woman's shirt, of course it's going to be tight. but look at how good you look." she smirked, rubbing his biceps. 

"shush you." he grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

"i love you." he whispered against her mouth. 

"i love you more." she mumbled, embracing him tightly. 

"alright let's go ride some rides!" she exclaimed, feeling him take her hand in his as they walked through Main Street. 

"Tomorrowland first?" he asked, noticing them walking right. 

"yeah, we should get Space Mountain out of the way." she agreed. 

the couple made their way through Tomorrowland, riding Space Mountain, Astro Orbiter, the Laugh Floor (Matthew was called "that guy") and the People Mover. 

"Fantasyland is next." Y/n said, looking at the wait times as they proceeded into the next land. 

there they rode Peter Pan, It's A Small World, the carousel (Matthew forced her), Dumbo, Snow White, The Little Mermaid, and the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. 

"oh! on our way to Frontierland can we ride the Haunted Mansion? you know it's my favorite." y/n said happily, trying to ignore how her feet ached. 

"duh, we're riding everything." he responded. together they stood in the twenty minute line, y/n clinging onto Matthew as they embraced each other tightly. 

y/n sat very excitedly while in her Doom Buggy, and Matthew couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at how adorable his wife is. 

they then proceeded to ride Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain, along with sitting in at the Country Bear Jamboree show. 

"that bear looked just like you, don't lie." y/n teased, referring to the one with shaggy hair. 

"you looked like the bear that came down from the ceiling and started singing on the vine." Matthew joked, causing y/n to laugh. 

down to Adventureland the couple rode Pirates of the Caribbean, the Jungle Cruise, and sat in for the Tiki Room. 

"my feet hurt so bad." y/n sighed, biting into her churro as they began walking back to Main Street to exit the park. 

"get on my back, i'll give you a piggy back ride." he told her. 

she jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked onto the cement. 

"would you like to take a picture in front of the castle?" a photographer asked them. 

"sure!" Matthew said, pushing his wife further onto his back as they smiled at the camera. 

"cute! you two are such a good couple, have a fantastic day." the woman said. 

y/n leaned on her husband's shoulder as they rode the monorail back to their hotel. their matching Disney bands of Mickey and Minnie rubbed together as the train bumped slightly. 

back into the room y/n plopped down onto the bed with a sigh, kicking off her shoes and letting out a yawn. 

"that was fun." Matthew said, placing his wallet down on his bedside table. 

"very. thank you, bubba. i love you."

"i love you more."


	79. Mistress (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: literally just sub!spencer smut bc i feel like we all deserve switch spencer   
> warnings: smut, sub!spence, dom!reader, you know the drill  
> not very long (smut without a plot) bc im bored and dont wanna think of a plot- enjoy my whores (hehe)

"mistress.. please.." Spencer begged, biting his lip as he watched y/n fasten his handcuffs tighter. 

"what do you want, darling?" she cooed, a feeling of pride in her chest as she stared down at her beautiful husband. his hair sprawled along the pillows, his chest rising and falling. his happy trail lead down to a tent in his boxers. 

"you, mistress. i need you." Spencer whimpered, the cool air hitting his dick as y/n pulled down his boxers. 

"you wanna please me, Spence? is that what my baby boy wants?" she teasingly smirked, pressing small kisses to his tip. he bucked his hips up in need. 

"tsk tsk. naughty boy." she said, lowering her voice slightly as she unclipped her bra. 

"y/n.. baby.. please. let me fuck you." Spencer said more firmly, his eyes trailing down his wife's body. 

"ask for it, bitch." she said dominantly. Spencer's cock twitched, pre cum leaking down from his tip. 

"can i fuck you, mistress?" he asked, his voice shaky. 

"how badly does my baby need it?" she teased, slipping off her panties slowly. she was dripping for her husband, her thighs sticky. 

"so bad." Spencer whimpered once more, his cock standing proudly as y/n climbed up his legs. 

she sat down on his dick, hearing his groans and whines. she felt satisfaction knowing only she can make him like this. 

"say you're mine, love. say it." she said, grabbing his face and making him look at her. 

"i'm yours. all yours. mistress can i move my hips?" he asked, his cock twitching on her clenched walls. 

"yes you can. such a good boy for me." y/n agreed, resting her hands on Spencer's chest as he began moving his hips rapidly. 

"fuck fuck fuck." she swore, moans flying from her mouth as her head flew back in pleasure. 

"so good, darling. so good for me, huh?" she smirked to herself, feeling him twitch. she was so thankful she was on birth control. 

"i love you, y/n." he told her, moving faster. 

"i know you do." she said, grabbing the keys and unlatching the handcuffs. 

his hands immediately fell down to her ass, helping her bounce on him as they set a matching pace. 

"shit, i'm not gonna last long. can i cum, mistress?" Spencer asked, staring lovingly up at his wife. her breasts bounced beautifully in front of his eyes. 

"yes, Spencer. come for me." she said, her own orgasm knotting in her stomach. 

"fuckkkk." Spencer groaned, his cum shooting inside of her as he held her as close to him as possible. 

feeling his seed coating her walls caused y/n's stomach to come undone as she began twitching on top of Spencer, her toes curling and eyes rolling. 

"shit." they gasped for air, y/n falling on top of Spencer's chest. 

"i love you too, you know." she mumbled. 

"i know you do." Spencer replied.


	80. A (w)Hole New World (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: in which spencer and reader want to try something new   
> warnings: smut smut smut, pegging, dom!reader, sub!spencer   
> the moment you've all been waiting for (pls bare with me i've never written something like this)

"you want me to do what?" y/n asked, looking at her husband in shock. 

"p-peg me?" Spencer blushed, avoiding eye contact. 

"we don't have to-" Spencer quickly added. 

"no, no. if my baby boy wants to try it out we can." y/n smirked. 

"are you sure?" he asked. 

"if you want to i'm totally down. are you sure?" she requestioned. 

"yep." Spencer nodded. 

after a few days of preparing Spencer, y/n stood in front of him with a purple strap on that was seven inches in length. 

"look at this thing! it's so fun!" she laughed, tapping the toy as it bounced up and down. 

"y/nnn." Spencer laughed, his penis erect as he lay on the bed. 

"sorry, sorry." she laughed, grabbing some lube and applying it to the purple dick. 

"alright, put your legs up." she instructed, climbing up to him as she rested on her knees. Spencer was laying on his back in the missionary position. 

"just like that, baby. good boy." she praised, applying some lube to his anus. 

"it's kind of cold." he commented, his toes curling. 

"ready?" she asked him, putting the lube off to the side as they looked at each other. 

Spencer let out a breath, nodding. 

"i'll go slow and steady until you tell me to move, okay? let me know if you want to stop." she said, pushing the tip in. 

Spencer's thigh muscles tightened as his eyes snapped shut. he let out a cough in discomfort. 

"doing so good for me, love. i'm already half way in." she told him, one hand holding her weight on the bed as the other helped guide the dildo in. 

"such a good boy, Spence." she cooed once more, her hips resting against his ass. 

"wait, before you move can we switch to doggy? it might help you.." Spencer breathed out. 

"course, love." she said, pulling back as he turned around on his hands and knees. she slowly pushed back into him, creating a small rhythm with her hips. 

"is this okay?" she made sure, resting her hands on his back. 

"mhm." he hummed, coming out more like a moan. 

"harder, please." he whispered, balling the blanket into a fist with his hands. 

"does my bitch boy want harder?" she teased, moving her hips faster. 

"yes, mistress." he moaned. 

"thought so. such a slut for my cock, huh?" she smirked, taking her hand a tangling her fingers in his hair. 

"feels so good." he groaned, using one hand to jerk himself off. y/n's stomach was forming a knot as the base of the dildo rubbed against her clit. 

"say you're a slut, baby boy. say it." she demanded. 

"i'm a slut for you, mistress." Spencer groaned, feeling the dildo rub against his prostate. 

"that you are." y/n said, moving her hips faster, craving her own release. 

"fuck, y/n i'm gonna cum." Spencer warned, precum coating his dick. 

"cum, my slut. cum for your mistress." she allowed, watching his legs clench as his toes curled. she worked her movement even faster, the pleasure increasing as she came too. 

after recovering from her orgasm, she took off the strap on and placed it on the floor. both their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, panting heavily. 

y/n swallowed, letting her hair fan out. 

"i didn't go to hard, did i?" she asked. 

"no, it was amazing. thank you, y/n." Spencer said. 

was this okay? idk hehe


	81. Snowed In (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: bau gets snowed in at colorado causing them to stay grounded until flights are safe  
> warnings: fluffyyyyy (i live in california and i have never experienced getting snowed in so bare with me)

"the likelihood of someone dying is-" Spencer began but y/n looked at him warningly. 

"Spence, i love you but i don't wanna know about the likelihood of someone dying while we're trapped." y/n kissed his cheek, her freezing hands gripping the handle of her bag. 

"but look at the bright side! they put us in an amazing cabin!" Morgan grinned, placing his duffel bag down onto the couch. 

"gonna join me in the hot tub, y/n?" Emily winked. 

"course i am." she grinned, letting Spencer take her bag as they found a room next to JJ. 

"i better not hear any nasty stuff, you freaks." JJ teased. 

"don't worry, Spencer's not that loud." y/n smirked, knowing her boyfriend was blushing madly behind her. 

"gross." JJ playfully rolled her eyes, squeezing past them and back into the living room. 

"you asshole." Spencer groaned, placing their stuff onto the floor. 

"did i embarrass you?" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist. 

"shut up." he couldn't help but crack a smile as he picked her up and threw her onto the queen bed that was placed in the center of the room. 

"god damn." she laughed, watching him jump next to her. 

"it's so cold." y/n said, curling up onto her boyfriend as he traced shapes with his knuckles onto her exposed lower back. 

"i can ask Hotch to turn the heater on?" Spencer said. 

"no, no. it's okay.. i like cuddling with you." she nuzzled against his chest. 

Spencer blushed. 

later on the two joined everyone else for dinner. laughter and joy was filled in the dining room as y/n told jokes. 

after everyone was settled and the dishes were done the girls got into the hot tub. "guess it's good i always pack a swimsuit." Prentiss grinned, her red bikini disappearing under the water. 

"and you look hot too." y/n winked, causing Emily to laugh and shake her head. 

"hate to say this, but i'm happy i get to relax without worrying about Henry. i wish Will was here though." JJ sighed. 

"fuck kids." y/n blurted out accidentally. Emily started laughing her ass off as JJ let out some giggles. 

"you're not having kids with Spence? we would love to see some little geniuses running around." JJ said. 

"i would pop a few out if Spencer really wanted some. but i don't think he's that interested either. whatever happens, happens i guess."   
y/n told them. 

a hour later Emily and JJ got out of the hot tub leaving y/n alone. she listened to the natural sounds around her until the door creaked open. 

"i just kicked ass at pool." Spencer said. 

"really? did you calculate every ball at exactly the angle of which the nearest hole was?" y/n grinned. 

"of course i did." Spencer smirked, pulling out a book and began flipping through the pages. 

"at least read to me so we're not sitting in complete silence." y/n said, taking her wet hand and holding Spencer's big one. 

"hm? oh.. sorry." Spencer closed the book. 

"love, you didn't need to stop reading. just read to me, you know how much i love hearing you speak." she smiled. 

"i'll read to you tonight, how about that? for now i'll just sit out here with you." he said rolling up his pants and putting his feet in the water. 

"at least it's pretty outside." she said, motioning towards the mountains and trees. 

"if i were to get snowed in anywhere i would prefer it be our own home, but Colorado is nice too." Spencer joked. 

"why don't you get your suit on and come in fully?" she asked, wanting her boyfriend to hold her. 

"i didn't pack a swimsuit." Spencer told her. 

"so come in your boxers." she smirked. Spencer blushed but quickly undid his belt, pulling off his sweater and stepping out of his pants. 

he submerged under the water, sitting down on the seat across from her. she moved over, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

"this is nice." y/n commented, pressing her back against his chest as he snaked his arms to wrap around her. 

"it is." he sighed. 

"i love you, Spence." she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

"i love you more." 

i kinda blew up on tik tok and idk why 👁👄👁


	82. “Greek Mythology?” (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: a soulmate au where the team isn't expecting who spencer is bringing.   
> warnings: non bau!reader, uh fluffy stuff   
> idea by: TMNTlover0123 on wattpad  
> (i changed it a little- but i loved the idea)  
> for my sports fans...

Spencer sat alone in the small coffee shop as his eyes scanned the pages of The Iliad. 

he had read it hundreds of time but he learned that he had found comfort in the book- almost like it was home. 

his arm had the same words traced into it since he was at the age of five. his ears perked up when he heard the door bell go off. 

a young woman who looked mid-to-late twenties came stumbling in, paper work flying everywhere as her heeled boots clicked on the ground. 

"shit- shit. i'm sorry." she stammered out as she accidentally bumped into someone who threw her a nasty glare. 

"asshole." Spencer heard the woman mumble, causing him to grin to himself. 

"hi, can i get a (drink)? and a chocolate muffin? thank you." she ordered at the cashier. 

it just now had occurred to Spencer of how crowded the coffee shop was. the only open seat was- 

"can i sit here?" her angelic voice asked. her (e/c) eyes were looking down warmly at Spencer as he felt his heart thumping in his chest. 

"s-sure." Spencer blushed, uncrossing his legs as he sat up straighter. 

"wasn't expecting it to be this packed. i just got off work." she smiled at him. Spencer couldn't help but wipe his sweaty palms off onto his pants. 

"yeah, me neither." he said. 

"greek mythology?" she raised her eyebrows. 

"what?" Spencer asked nervously. 

"that book- greek mythology. have you heard the one about why roses are red?" she asked. 

"oh! yes, yeah i have. it's quite interesting really- wait." Spencer stopped himself from rambling as he lifted up his sleeve. 

"have you heard the one about why roses are red?" the black ink was burning into his skin. 

"what's your name?" he questioned her. 

"y/n. wait- holy shit." she said, rolling up her own sleeve. 

"we're soulmates." they smiled at each other. 

\- 

"who's this girl Spencer is excited to bring over?" Derek discussed as the team were waiting at Rossi's for the couple. 

"more importantly, why was Spencer so eager to come to the (sport) game party?" JJ asked. 

Spencer and y/n came walking through the mansion. she was wearing her favorite jersey, (player). 

"hello!" Spencer announced as he held onto  
y/n's hand tighter. 

"hey!" the team cheered, excited to finally watch the game. 

"who's this?" Garcia grinned. 

"this is y/n." Spencer smiled at his girlfriend. 

"no way! you like (player) too?" JJ awed, noticing that y/n and her were wearing the same jersey. 

"of course! they're only the best player in the entire sport!" y/n said. she quickly took into a conversation with the girls while Rossi finished handing out snacks. 

"alright, ready?" Derek asked. y/n sat next to Spencer as the game began. 

when the opposing team scored, y/n let out a loud groan. 

as the match continued, Spencer kept accidentally calculating the amount of force the players needed to score. 

"i bet those assholes paid the ref!" y/n yelled as her team lost the game. 

Derek had been just as angry as her as the two began shouting at the tv. Hotch and Rossi were giggling in the corner as JJ smirked. 

"i like her, she's feisty." Garcia grinned. 

"yeah, me too." Spencer smiled as he looked up at his soulmate with admiration in his eyes.

i hope this was alright- i'm not a sports fan so i tried my best to make it inclusive lmao.


	83. Battle Scars (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: a blurb of spencer being a proud boyfriend :)  
> tw warning: mentions of self harming! pls be cautious proceeding if you are sensitive to that subject!   
> a/n: to a friend who has been struggling, and for you all who feel alone. spencer and i are always here and we're so proud <3 (listen to Hold On by Extreme Music)

y/n sat in the bathroom, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at what she had done in her teenage years. 

she had struggled with depression and anxiety ever since she was little. in her teen years she tried coping in different ways, unaware of how they would effect her when she was an adult. 

"y/n?" Spencer called out from the bedroom as his feet padded against the carpet floor. 

Spencer was quickly alarmed by the noise coming from the room as he opened the bathroom door. 

"oh, sweetheart." Spencer cooed, sitting down and pulling her into a hug. 

she latched onto him, sobbing into his chest as they laid on the tile. "it's okay, love." he cooed. 

"i-i'm so ashamed." y/n choked out, her nose running and mascara dripping. 

"why?" Spencer asked. 

"they're so... ugly." she cried. 

"they're not ugly, y/n. you know what these are?" his thumb traced over the small scars. 

"these are your battle scars. it shows the fight you've gone through your whole life, and you continue to go on." he whispered, pulling her closer to him. 

"i'm so proud of who you are, y/n. i don't know what i would do without you here. 

i'm so proud that you continue to fight, you continue to put on a brave face when on the inside you're hurting." 

"i don't deserve you, Spencer. you deserve someone who's not a mess, who's got their life together. someone who is happy." y/n fought back. 

"no, y/n. i deserve you. you're the love of my life, y/n. i never want to let you go." 

her eyes ached as her heart was pounding in her chest. "i love you so much, Spencer." 

"i love you so much, y/n. thank you for staying- thank you for staying with me." Spencer softly smiled at her. 

a/n: i'm so proud of you all. please reach out to me at any time, i'm always here. spencer and i love you :)

hold on, for us. please.


	84. Complete Opposites (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer may look different and have their differences, but are they complete opposites?   
> warnings: goth/grunge!reader, non bau!reader, fluff

Spencer tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove. you sat in the passenger seat, bopping your head to the hard rock songs on the radio. 

Spencer had grown to be comfortable around the new style of music. he didn't listen to lyrics much, he preferred classical. 

but when he met you, he became amazed by you. how you carried yourself, how you act, how well outspoken you are. he loved it. 

you wore fishnet tights that were severely ripped, chunky black boots, a black choker and a cute dress. 

your many tattoos were visible as you fidgeted with your septum piercing. skull rings covered your fingers as you played the air drums. 

"are you ready to meet the team?" Spencer spoke up. 

"fuck yeah." you grinned, taking his hand in yours. 

"good. they're going to love you." Spencer laughed, pulling up to the restaurant everyone was meeting at. 

you two walked into the restaurant hand in hand, not caring about the weird glances you got as the hostess showed you to the table. 

"Spence!" JJ greeted, standing up. 

"and you must be the lovely y/n." the blonde smiled, hugging the woman in all black clothes. 

"JJ, right?" you made sure. JJ nodded, introducing Will. 

minutes later Garcia came in with Morgan, clinging to his arm as her heels clicked on the floor. 

"you are so gorgeous!" Garcia gushed, running over to hug you. 

"you too! i love your dress." you replied, pointing to the bright colors. 

"i love yours!" Penelope smiled, taking a seat next to you. 

"Derek Morgan." Derek smiled, shaking your hand as he sat next to Penelope. 

Hotch and Emily showed up next. Emily was immediately taken aback by your fashion, but you can tell she adored it. 

Rossi was the last to come. he seated himself next to Hotch, complimenting your makeup. 

"thank you." you smiled, noticing how Spencer grinned at you. 

"can't say i wasn't expecting some genius girl dressed in jeans and a sweater, though." Rossi joked. you laughed. 

"don't get me wrong, i love curling up with a good book. i may not have an IQ of 187 but i can pull some weight." you teased. 

Rossi smirked. 

"how long have you two been together?" Penelope asked. 

"three months i think?" you looked at Spencer, knowing he knew the exact day, hour, minute, and second. 

"three months, eighteen days, five hours, and forty-seven seconds." Spencer announced. 

the table shook their heads and laughed. 

after dinner you and Spencer drove home, a comfortable silence in the car. 

"do you think they liked me?" you asked. 

"i think they loved you, honestly." Spencer said. 

"good. i'm glad." you smiled. 

"can we have a light saber battle when we get home?" Spencer asked suddenly. 

"are you kidding? you're going down, Pretty Boy." 

(spencer would have a purple lightsaber. no doubt in my mind.)


	85. Dad Headcanons (both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: headcanons about how i think they would be as dads  
> warning: dilfs

Matthew:   
\- okay first off

\- he would be the BEST DAD EVER 

\- like omg

\- he would dress them cutely

\- read them rumple buttercup

\- he would be such a softie 

\- "dadda can i have a stuffy?" 

\- "of course you can!" 

\- you would be like 😐😐😐

\- "matthew you gotta stop buying them toys! the house is a mess!" 

\- "no! they're my babies! there's no such thing as too many toys!" 

\- when the baby was a newborn it fell asleep on his bare chest

\- pls

\- you were like 🥰🥰🥰

\- anyways

\- love that man

\- he would draw with them

\- show them how to make puppets 

\- literally marry me matthew gray gubler

Spencer:   
\- he was shooketh when you were pregnant 

\- he would spit out pregnancy facts like it was as easy as breathing

\- when the baby was born he would change the diapers

\- pls imagine spencer fucking reid changing a shitty diaper

\- SOEHWKBSMDSBEL

-anyways

\- he would be such a good dad bc of all his knowledge and he didnt wanna be like his father

\- the team absolutely adores the child

\- imagine emily with the baby

\- *screams in bisexual* 

\- "C THIS ISNT AN EMILY FIC" (you can call me c if u want :))

\- right sorry

\- he would read with the toddler 

\- that baby would be so fucking smart 

\- omg little sweaters

\- he def would wear a matching outfit with the kid

\- "you two look ridiculous"

\- "that's my child you're talking about!" 

\- "spence i birthed it😐"

\- "but it came from my ball-" 

sorry this sucked i hope yall enjoyed 🥰


	86. Valentine’s Day (both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: headcanons of what i think they would do for you  
> warnings: uh fluff? ig since valentines day is coming up 🙄  
> a/n: hello my lovies, if you like the maze runner i have a newt x reader book posted :)

Matthew:  
\- so

-so romantic 

\- AND CREATIVE 

\- he buys you roses, giant fucking teddy bear, chocolate, etc

\- whatever you have been even unknowingly mentioned you want, he got it

\- he set up like this little picnic date

\- with a beautiful ass view

\- he thought that was better than going to some fancy restaurant 

\- then you go run around the city

\- pls imagine running around with matthew at night in like los angeles while holding hands

\- i wanna marry that man

\- anyways

\- STAR WATCHING

\- pls he loves looking at the stars with you

\- "that one reminds me of you. the brightest one, because it's the prettiest one."

Spencer:   
\- he would always get so nervous

\- but he would buy you something nice

\- instead of classic roses he would buy you like a bouquet of your fav flowers 

\- pls a teddy bear 

\- you would get him like a watch and the lil seggsy seggs *wink wink* 

\- HE WOULD DO THE ROSE PETALS TO THE BEDROOM

\- you guys lay in bed while watching your fav movies n shows

\- omg bathe together

\- sexy bath bomb ;)

\- then for dinner i feel like you would both go out with the team

\- omg imagine penelope wearing a heart dress with a red sweater

\- i love her

\- anyways

\- best day ever 

\- because spencer was there


	87. My Ex’s Best Friend (s.r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: reader and spencer have a lil secret relationship   
> warnings: uh sneaking around? reader's ex is still obsessed with her 🙄, light smut cuz why not  
> listen to the song by the beautiful colson baker and blackbear 🤗

y/n rolled her eyes as her phone pinged once more. her ex boyfriend, Cole, wouldn't stop messaging her. 

after a year of dating they were still good friends, but what Cole didn't know was that   
y/n was in another relationship. 

"ignore that." Spencer muttered firmly, sucking a hickey into y/n's neck. 

"you know he's not gonna leave it alone til i turn off the ringer." she said back, her fingers knotted in Spencer's soft hair. 

Spencer pulled back, another ding coming through. he glared at y/n before getting up and grabbing her phone. 

she watched as he silenced it, putting it in the other room. "you need to tell him to leave you alone." Spencer growled. 

"okay, you big baby." 

"no, y/n, i'm serious." Spencer said. he was towering over as he stood and she sat on the couch. 

y/n sighed, knowing that the mood was ruined. "you know i can't do that, Spence." 

"why?" 

"because then he'll know i'm in another relationship." 

"what's so bad about that?" 

y/n stayed quiet. 

"are you embarrassed of me?" 

"what- no."

"it seems like it." Spencer snapped. 

"Spence-" 

"no, y/n." Spencer sighed, grabbing his things from the kitchen island. 

"where are you going?" y/n asked. 

"home. i don't wanna argue with you right now." 

"Spencer-" she tried grabbing onto him but he just shrugged her off, closing the door. 

"god fucking damn it." she swore, locking the door and stomping to her room. 

\- 

y/n walked into the bar, a tight black dress with matching black shoes. she felt good- she knew she looked good. 

"y/n! hi! you look great!" Cole greeted, pulling her into an awkward hug. Spencer stood tall next to him, something dark in his eyes as he stared at her. 

y/n never looked away from Spencer's gaze. Cole cleared his throat, the sexual tension thick. "ready to party?" 

"as i'll ever be." y/n muttered under her breath. 

\- 

later that night... well morning, y/n tipsily walked to her car. Spencer was straight sober, knowing how his girlfriend gets. 

"i'm so lost, Spence." she began rambling as he started the car. 

"why, love?" he asked. 

"Cole! i hate him- but i don't- but i love you- and he's just a friend and you... well you're my life." she exclaimed. 

Spencer smiled slightly. 

"are you sure that isn't the alcohol talking?" 

"yes! you're my whole world." she said, staring at the man's shaggy brown hair. 

"you're my whole world too, y/n. and i'm sorry for what happened the other night- i was upset. we'll tell Cole when you're ready, okay?" 

"thank you." she kissed his veiny hand. 

as they walked into the elevator in silence, y/n swallowed the lump in her throat. suddenly, they both jumped at each other. 

y/n's hands were in Spencer's hair as his hands were placed firmly on her waist, bringing her closer as they kissed passionately. 

the elevator was reaching the destination, but the couple didn't care. all they needed was each other. 

Spencer only pulled away when the lift stopped moving and they practically ran to the door of the apartment. 

y/n unlocked it quickly, slamming it shut behind Spencer as they raced into the bedroom. he unbuttoned his shirt, staring at her in the eyes as she bit her lip. 

"you're so fucking hot." he groaned, kissing her into the bed. 

"mmmm" she hummed, slipping off her dress. 

-

"what the hell-" Cole woke them up the next morning. 

y/n and Spencer jumped out of bed, looking at their friend's shocked expression. 

"how the fuck did you get in here?" y/n asked, lifting the covers over her bare body. 

"the door was left unlocked and you weren't answering the phone. now i can see why." Cole spat. he stormed out of the apartment.

"whatever. fuck him, i didn't like him that much anyway." Spencer said harshly. 

y/n grinned. 

"secrets out."


	88. Traveling with Matthew (m.g.g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: headcanons of what it would be like traveling with matthew:D
> 
> warnings: fluffy fluff fluff

\- bitch

\- pls

\- the plane rides would be so fun

\- like... there’s NEVER a boring moment 

\- he makes you laugh so hard every time 

\- all the other passengers probably get annoyed but the flight attendants would think it’s cute

\- all the fans would be so sweet to you two

\- FIRST CLASS

\- enjoying those free drinks n shit

\- pls i- *writes script* 

\- just enjoying traveling the world together

\- finding cute small businesses 

\- your fav is a small cafe just outside a village 

\- his is probably like- idk- everywhere 

\- wait

\- he probably loves this old little bookshop that serves coffee in it

\- omg

\- browsing through books together 

\- “that one looks good, yeah?”

\- “if you like death then sure.” 

\- “👁👄👁”

\- “:D”

\- “okay y/n”

\- “i know u love me”

\- “indeed i do”

\- having matching masks

\- watching all the tik toks of people being so excited to meet you guys

\- on your secret accounts obviously 

\- literally it being the time if your life 

\- HE ENDS UP PROPOSING 

\- you’re visiting your hometown and he takes you to where you always said you loved hanging out

\- and fucking

\- p r o p o s e d

\- you cried ofc

\- he cried too


End file.
